Four's a Reunion
by A.R2914
Summary: Follows up Thirteen years after Three's a Party Ended. The family has found Cassie and Cooper in the mountains next to Marion, North Carolina, But who are the four kids in the house. why did Cassie leave? who are the other kids that the family brought along to Cassie's house. Better yet why is the eldest of the four kids middle name Alessi?
1. Chapter 1

**One's Company, Two's a Crowd, Three's a Party, Four's a Reunion**

Bella POV

It's been thirteen years since Edward and I got married. All the kids are back home in some sense or another. Not all of them live under our roof, but in their own houses on the same property. Well, all of them accept two. I don't know what happened. One day they were at the wedding, the next at the funeral and then they were gone. They just left. I remember the way she acted so clearly I should have known something was wrong.

_ "Cassie sweetie," I said as she just stared at one of the two coffins that had been lowered to the ground. _

_ 'He's dead, Marcello's dead…I told him1 Mom! I told him, not to be stupid and go spy on the Romanian's! I told him! I told him he was being stupid like he was when he went his stupid crusade when Maria died! I told him! I told him to just let his dad go and not go at all! Hell I told him not to join the guard Mom!"_

_ "Cassie I know sweetie, I know, and I'm sorry," I said and cried as I watched her cry. Marcello joined the volturi guard, with his father and he offered to spy on the Romanian's to be with his father who was sent on the mission with six other guards. Four died, and four came back. Marcello's father died and Marcello having watched it lost control and attacked getting himself killed. One of the guards heard his message, his last words, Cassie, I love you, sorry take care, and then he died. _

_ "Cassie, sweetie, let's go inside its going to rain," I said feeling the light drizzle. Cassie shook her head. She was being stubborn. I just stood there with her until it started to rain. Then I dragged her inside the castle._

_ "I hate him," Cassie said._

_ "No you don't," I said. _

_ "Yes, I do…because he knew. He knew," she said and walked out of my room. She had a hand to her stomach. Her hand touched her stomach maybe two dozen times today. Cooper had looked at her worriedly each time. Maybe she's sick. I'll ask her tomorrow._

I never got to ask her. I never did because when morning came I had gone hunting and when I came back and asked about Cassie everyone was quiet. They told me she and cooper went for a walk. When they started to get worried they called them only to have their phones ringing in her room. Under the phones they found a note. They held it for me to take and I opened it.

"Mom, Dad, Remy, Asher, Lukas, Briar, Roman, Evan, Korri, Aunt's Uncle's, Grandparents. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for the position I have put you in. I have no choice though. Either I stay and have this family be ridiculed by the population of our kind or I leave making our kind think I have decided to go off and live on my own and explore the world. I promise to be safe, to take care of myself and cooper. I will be fine, and I assure you that I am okay and in a clear state of mind as I write this. You see, Marcello didn't mean for me to take care, he wants me to take care of something and I will. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, but to be honest of I told you I was leaving you would have locked me up in my room with a guard on watch. I love you all and don't worry about me. If anything worry about Cooper thinking he's a mechanic and can do anything. I love you and don't worry."

Cooper's letter was under hers and it was short, but to the point.

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I have. I'll miss you all and I love you. I'm not letting Cassie go on her own though. She is the woman I love. I am going with her. I will make sure she is okay. I will protect her, shield her, keep her fed and clothed, make sure there is roof under over her head. I will make sure she is okay, I promise you that I will give my life for her if it is necessary…I love you all, don't forget that."

We were all sad, all angry, all hurt. I haven't seen either of them since that day. But that might change today. Alice had a vision three weeks ago. A girl walked into a house and a picture of Cassie was on the wall. We located this house. It's in North Carolina, in the Mountains next to the town of Marion. Its where were in right now.

"Are we there yet?" I turned around and looked at Roman and Evangeline's daughter Kennedy. Briar and Lukas's son Anthony was asleep in his car seat.

"Almost just a few more miles," Alec said and she nodded. The ride was bumpy. There was no road to this house. Well, there tire tracks that were leading to it, but the entrance is really hard to find.

"You feeling okay sweetie?' I asked. Ken shook her head. I grabbed her and settled her on my lap. Roman and Evangeline are in a separate car. Since this is the only car that you can put a car seat in. 'It's just a little while longer. I promise." Sarah nodded and rested her head to my chest.

A few minutes later Alec stopped the car and I got out. Kennedy seemed happy to be out of the car. The fresh cool air making her feel better. Apparently the fresh cool air made every half vampire feel better.

"Leave it Cassie to have a house up in the hills, where you have to go on a windy, bumpy road to get to it. Alec drove the car and hid it in the tree's we went by foot or in Kennedy and Anton by being carried on someone's shoulder. We ended up in a clearing and a huge red barn was in the middle. It wasn't a barn though it was house. We stopped walking when smelt the scent in the air.

"Cassie and Cooper," I said and I wanted to run into the house. The sound of laughing stopped me though. I saw a boy, maybe three or four years of age running. He came from out of the corner of the house. Another boy about ten or eleven came out running behind him. He grabbed the little boy and turned him around. He took both of the boy's hands and started to swing him. They were interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Stop doing that! You're going to break his wrists," the girl said, "Get inside its getting cold." The older boy shook his head.

"Yeah Peter get inside,' the little boy said pushing the older one.

"Shut up Masen," the older boy said. They walked into the house and closed the door behind him. I looked at Alice.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked her.

"Oh come on. If this isn't it I'm not going in the car to get down from here. I need a day's rest from driving up here," Lukas said.

"I'm positive," Alice stated and we all nodded. Jane looked at me and I nodded. It was me and Edward in the front. The rest of the family in the back. Jane and Alec behind the family. Felix and Demetri were with the rest of the family down in Marion. We'd call them if we found them. The kids just had to come along. It's a good think, Korri and Julius stayed down with the family. Korri being pregnant and all would have thrown up one too many times on the ride here.

I realized we were at the front of the house. We heard a silverware fall.

"Peter, get Masen and go to the nursery. Do not come out unless I say so," a girl's voice said a bit scared, yet determined. We heard running and then silence. Slowly footsteps came towards the door.

I knocked. The door opened and a girl about thirteen opened it. a hybrid girl, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She looked at me and then at everyone else. She seemed even more scared now.

"C…Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," I heard Edward say, "I am looking for someone?"

"I-I-I'm s-sure whoever your l-looking for isn't here," she said.

"We won't hurt you," Edward said.

"Load of bull, vampires don't come in a large numbers unless it's to hurt someone. Get off my property." She went to close the door but I stopped it.

"I'm looking for my daughter and son. Cassie Swan and Cooper Davenport. They ran away thirteen years ago," I said. She looked at me shocked. "Do you know them?" I asked. She closed the door, but forgot to lock it.

"Hello," I heard and it was Cassie's voice. That's all I needed. I opened the door and took the phone from the girl who hadn't even said anything yet, but she screamed. "Adrian!" Cassie yelled.

"Cassie Spencer," I said into the phone.

"Mom, Oh my god, Mom, just don't do anything please, mom, I'll explain just don't hurt them…oh god, Mom please put Adrian on the phone, please," Cassie begged and heard Cooper whispering. I gave the phone to the girl whose name is Adrian.

"m-m-mom," Adrian said shakily. The entire family and I gasped.

"Adrian, sweetie don't panic okay. Your dad and I are on our way, these aren't bad people okay. Just don't give them attitude especially the two blonde's. The one in the cloak and the one next to the guy that looks like he's on steroids okay. Just calm down go to the nursery and I'll be there. I promise everything will be okay," Cassie said.

"M-mom, there's like an army," Adrian said and by now the entire family was looking at this thirteen year old girl.

"I know baby, just do as I say okay, I'll be right there. I love you," The phone disconnected. Adrian looked at it. In less than a second the phone was on eth floor and she was gone. I heard running and then a door open and close.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to crap your pants," the boy peter said.

"S-s-shut up," the girl Adrian said. "V-Vampire's in the house. M-m-mom and dad on their way."

"What," Peter stated shocked. It then got quiet. We could only hear their heartbeats upstairs. There were four heartbeats upstairs.

We heard movement and then saw the boy coming down the stairs. It was peter. He didn't look at us. He seemed to be in his own little world. He walked into another room and I heard a refrigerator open, close than a microwave, the beeping of a microwave and the it to opened and closed. I saw him walked back upstairs. He had two bottles in his hands. He ran up the rest of the steps and knocked a tune on the door. The door opened then closed.

"Here," peter said.

"T-thanks," Adrian stuttered.

"Heads together," Peter stated and it was silent. "Okay, sounds good." It was quiet after that. they seemed to be resting. I looked around the house and it was literally designed to fit a family. The chalk wall in the hallway where obviously kids had drawn on it. The writing on it made me laugh, it said, "Remember as far as anyone knows we are a perfectly normal family."

Footsteps mad me go back to the living room. the boy peter was humming to himself. He then opened his mouth.

"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away," he said and jumped off the rest of the steps which was five steps. He landed perfectly. He started to walk towards the front door.

"Do you know Cassie/" Edward asked. The boy looked at him.

"No, hook I do not know anyone by the name of Cassie," he said. Edward looked at the boy.

"Where are you going?" Edward said.

"Want to hear a rhyme," Peter said enthusiastically. He obviously hadn't paid attention to what Edward said.

"Sure," Emmett stated.

"Run, Run, Run," the boy said slowly running to the front door. He opened it, "As fast as you can, you can't catch me," he said and he stepped out. He smiled, "Because I'm Peter Pan!" he yelled and ran off the front steps.

"Shit, get back here," Emmett yelled. We all ran outside and he was know where.

"Looking for mwa," we turned around and looked at the roof. "Over here," we heard and we turned around, "Actually right behind you." we turned around but he wasn't there. "Honestly didn't you listen to the rhyme…let me repeat myself, run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me because, I'm PETER PAN!" I looked up a bit.

"Edward," I said and the boy was in the air.

"Hahaha," peter laughed. He flew around on expertly, he pretended to lay on his back, swim, did a superman stance. "You should try this?" he said than laughed. "Sorry I don't have fairy dust." He got close to arms reach, but he was teasing. He came down close and then shot up in the air and flew. We followed; he was fast, like really fast. He stopped and so did we. We could hear him flying. We split up and I heard him fly somewhere else. I turned around and flew. I found myself in a clearing with family.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"The house," Alice stated. We all ran back to the house and we ran in.

"Where is he?" I asked. Lukas and the others shrugged.

"I thought you lost them," we heard Adrian.

"I did, I bought us time. I don't see you risking your life…I think that WWF boxer guy crushed my leg," we heard Peter say I ran upstairs. "Oh shit. Masen come on." I opened a door and saw the girl Adrian handing peter the other boy Masen. Peter grabbed him and he was off. I looked around the room and realized it was a nursery. The girl Adrian stood protectively over a round crib. There was a tree on the corner. On the wall was a quote, "When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies." The crib was big but circular it was designed as a tree, it had two white bulb flowers coming out of it. a pink cloth was connected to it which went across to the other side and connected to what looked like a tree branch. It made shade for the crib. This room was magical in a sense.

"Did you find him?" Edward asked, I shook my head. a small gurgle was heard and Adrian stepped closer to the crib. She put her hand into and looked at us.

"Get out," Adrian said.

"brrr, brrr, adri, adri," we heard, then a slight whimper. Adrian turned around and reached into the crib. She pulled out a baby, maybe a year and a half old. It was a girl, she looked a bit like Remy with a mix of Cassie when they were babies. The baby rested it head on Adrian's shoulder and Adrian expertly started to sway left and right. The baby started to hit Adrian's face. Adrian grabbed a bottle and gave it her. the baby started to drink it.

"Come down stairs and wait with us." I stated. Adrian looked at me.

"N-No," she stated. I raised an eyebrow. She looked scared.

"Your going answer questions for us until your mom gets here," I said. I want answers damn it.

"You want answer's go into the living room and look around," she stated. She held the baby closer to her. She grabbed second bottle, a bag and walked out of the room. She listened to me. I thought that until I heard a door down the hallways shut and lock.

Again it was silence, pure silence. That was until Lukas looked around and we all looked at him quizzically.

"Where's Ken and Anton?" he asked. We all looked at him and he stood up walking around the place, roman, Evangeline, and Briar running around looking as well. We could hear them start to yell their names frantically.

"Daddy," we heard Anthony say from outside. Lukas and Briar were back in the living room along with Roman and Evangeline.

The door opened and in walked two people, one I recognized, the other I didn't. Both were holding one of my missing grandchildren. They were looking at each other. The older man put Kennedy down and my youngest daughter put Anthony down.

"Only your brother would loose his own kid," the man said. Cassie laughed.

"May I remind you of Disney world," Cassie said and the man shut up. Cassie turned and looked at us.

"Hey," she said. We them heard a loud shrill from upstairs and Cassie upstairs before anyone could respond. The man Cassie came in with smiled and looked at us.

"I'd hug you, but I'm sure you want to kick my ass for leaving," he stated. Evangeline was the one who gasped. "I missed you, Evan… I knew she had to be your daughter, she looks a bit like you and Roman."

"Cooper," Evangeline whispered and hugged him. Evangeline just hugged him and he hugged her back kissing her head. Evangeline stepped back and started to pound him in the chest. That was until she hit him in a certain area on his chest where his face scrunched up in pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Cassie and I were hunting when Adrian called," he said and Evangeline nodded. I stood up and looked at Cooper. He put his head down. "I'm sorry, you must hate me. I couldn't let her leave alone."

"Where's Peter!"Are heads all turned upstairs?

"I-I don't know, I panicked and I had him escape with MJ. MJ was about to have a panic attack I needed them safe,"

"No, you did okay. You did excellent, you did exactly what I would've done," Cassie said.

We saw Cassie come down stairs with Adrian behind her and the baby in her hands.

"Where's my son?" Cassie asked and we all somewhat gasped. The boys look a little to much like Cassie and cooper for me not to know who they were. The girl Adrian though, I still don't know.

"He flew away," Roman stated. Cassie didn't look surprised.

"Of course he did it's his power," Cassie practically yelled. She was pacing back and forth worriedly.

"yeah, it took us a while to realize that until he repeated the ginger bread man rhyme, but instead at the end he said he's peter pan," Emmett stated. Cassie and Cooper looked at each other. Cooper was then gone. The little girl woke up. She looked at Cassie and giggled making Cassie smile widely.

"Hey darling," Cassie said and kissed the baby on the head. "You want to play?" Cassie asked. the baby didn't answer. Cassie put her down. "Adrian go to the playroom and watch all the kids."

"W-What kids?" Adrian asked. Cassie pointed to Kennedy and Anthony.

"if that's okay with the parents of course," Cassie said, "if you want to see its down the hall last door to the right." Evangeline and Briar stood up and took the hands of the kids and followed Adrian. They came back though, then it got serious.

"Why did you leave?" Remy asked angrily, just as the door opened and the rest of the family came in. when I say rest mean volturi guard, Seth, his mate Grace, Leah and her husband Taylor.

"Great just what I need…She's going to have a heart attack now," Cassie mumbled.

"I've missed you darling…Now as your sister asked, why did you leave?" Aro asked her.

"I had to," Cassie said and sat down.

"Well that isn't an excuse," Athenadora stated. Cassie rolled her eyes. Athenadora was looking at the pictures, "Lovely children you have, the eldest girls is his isn't she, She is Marcello's daughter that's why you left." Cassie looked at her surprised, but nodded.

"What!" I yelled. Cassie stood up immediately.

"Romanians saw me cry at his funeral. The next day Cooper and I snuck out through the library passage; we walked and ran into a Romanian. Marc's last words were take care of her. He said her, when I told him I was pregnant he said that he thought it was a girl and he was right. The Romanian also told me Marcello had a power. He was a mental chameleon or ghost. If he thought hard enough for people not to see him, they didn't see him. the Romanian I guess heard a heartbeat coming off of me because he knew, he knew and he threatened to take my child away and I would be damned if I let that happen! I was the first hybrid to get pregnant, I was scared and I would have nightmares that if I told you, my punishment for ridiculing this family would be that you would take my child away and make me watch as someone else raised her."

"A Punishment worthy of what you did," Athenadora said. Cassie looked at her.

"Who the hell invited you? My house, my rules, get the fuck out," Cassie stated. Cassie's hands turned into ice. Athenadora looked shocked. I was surprised the Cassie could silence her.

"Do you have more to say?"Edward asked.

"Not really, except for I'm sorry, and I Cooper and I did graduate from college. we just added like four Cassie swans to the database and NEC and two Cooper Davenports to BU and none of them had our picture as Id's and when you clicked on the one that did it would say Not Attending making you think we dropped out."

"Genius," Briar said.

"I know,"Cassie stated. The door opened and Cooper came in carrying Peter and Masen ran to Cassie. Cassie picked him up.

"What happened?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"WWF, Vampire Grabbed my foot. I think he broke it," Peter said, he was sweating and his face an expression of Pain

"Who?" Cassie asked, her facial expression of that of a mother bear whose baby bear needed protecting.

We all followed Peter's finger and he pointed to Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

We found her. She was older, more mature, caring, protective, and in love. It was everything I wanted for her. Looking around her house this was indeed everything I wanted for her just not at such a young age. Peter her son pointed to Emmett and Emmett said sorry. Cooper carried his son upstairs and Cassie followed with the younger boy holding onto her shirt for dear life.

We heard Peter scream and whimper in pain. However he was soon soothed and Cassie came back down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and came back out with two blue ice bags. She was upstairs again and we heard Peter oooh from what I'm guessing the ice bag's touching his foot.

"Stay here, just rest, don't put pressure on your foot…MJ you want to stay with Peter," we heard Cassie asked.

"No," we heard MJ or Masen say. Cassie came back down stairs with MJ on her hip and Cooper behind her. Cooper was making faces and the little boy was giggling.

"Lovely child you have, Boys don't cry though have you taught him that," Athenadora said Cassie threw a hard ball of ice at her and glared.

"My child, not yours," Cassie stated. Cooper rubbed her back and Cassie seemed to calm down.

"I would appreciate it if you think before you speak, please," Cooper said and Cassie walked into the kitchen.

"You know we shouldn't have to ask her to be nice. This is our house, our god damn house," Cassie said frustradedly.

"Money," we heard MJ said. Cassie and Cooper laughed.

"Yeah, you get money. Mommy's sorry buddy," Cassie apologized.

We heard things moving around. Small little glasses clinking. Then something being cooked. The smell was disgusting, but apparently it made the other kids mouths water. Whatever was cooking sizzled in the pan. We heard the other kids playing in the other room and the TV was on as well. Bella stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Cassie," Bella said.

"I know. Okay, I know…can we deal with this later, preferably when my children are asleep," Cassie said and I heard Bella say okay.

"Who's this little guy," I heard Bella say. There was a long pause.

"Masen Jude Davenport," MJ said. So that is his real name Masen Jude.

"That's a great name," Bella said, "What about the others?" Bella asked.

"Adrian, Peter, and Lily," Cooper answered.

"Adrian Brooke, Pete Orion , and Lily Marie," Cassie stated. "Adrian's last name is Alessi-Swan, everyone else is just Davenport. I know she wants to change it though and I'd be happy to do so."

"Cassie, I missed you."

"I know…I missed you a lot to. There were time I was just willing to go to Volterra and just say hey I'm alive. But the Romanian's are everywhere. I've ran into three before and had to kill them. I killed someone, I used to not be able to hurt a fly," Cassie revealed. I gasped as did the others.

A door opened and we heard a TV on. Little footsteps came from this door, they were small and slow. I turned my head and saw the baby. Probably a year and a half old at most. She had her bottle but she wasn't drinking out of it. It was just there.

"Amama," the little girl said. I saw Cooper as he entered the living room. he bent down and the little girl walked to him. She seemed almost balanced, but not a lot.

"That was great, ha-ha, your getting better," Cooper said and picked her up. "How's my Lily bug?" Cooper asked.

"Ammamamama," the little girl said. Cooper just smiled and looked at her. he then turned to us.

"This is Lily," he said and he waved her arm as if she were saying hi.

"Baby," Anthony said pointing to Lily.

"Sure, she's a year and four months," Cooper stated. Lily was patting Cooper's cheek, hitting it.

"Dinner is Ready!" we hear Cassie scream. Cooper goes into the kitchen with his youngest daughter. I hear him speak with Cassie. We hear a door open, Adrian than walks by us, carefully. I hear Sulpicia gasp and Adrian shakes a bit than quickly makes her way to the kitchen. I hear something being brought in and then set up.

"Hello," Cassie says coming into the living room. "I said dinner is ready, unless you want to drive down to town and get something to eat." Lukas jumped up and took Anthony with him.

"Fatty," Remy said laughing.

"I'm a growing man," Lukas stated.

"You stopped growing at the age of seventeen," Briar stated. We all got up and walked into the kitchen. It was nice, not small but not large; I saw the dining room and plates with food were already set up. Adrian and Cassie were setting the second table. Cooper came in carrying Peter and he sat him down at the dining table. Everyone took a seat, Cassie's children at the main dining table. Peter was at the head, to his right was Adrian then Cassie, then Lily in her high chair, then Sulpicia, and at the other head was Bella. To his left was MJ than Cooper and Empty seat that Bella told me was for me.

At the other table was Aro on the right and Marcus on the left at the two seats at one of the heads. Briar, Anthony, Lukas, Korri at the top the left of Aro. Julius, Evangeline, Kennedy, and Roman to the right of Marcus. Carlisle and Esme at the other head of the table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Caius, and Athenadora sat around the island counter. Leah, Taylor, Seth, Grace, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demitri sat at a picnic table outside; the double door to the back patio was open though so they weren't technically inside, but close to the inside. Then there were chairs for two other guard members. I sat down at my seat and everyone was quiet.

"You don't say a prayer do you?" Lukas asked. Cassie shook her head. She looked at Peter and nodded. He took his first bite and then everyone in Cassie and Cooper's family did. When everyone saw this they started to eat. It was very awkward.

"Mama mama!" Lily yelled.

"I know, baby," Cassie said and she started to feed Lily bits pasta that was cut so cassie could scoop it up in the little baby spoon. This pasta had light spaghetti sauce and a bit of cheese. This was when I noticed Cassie didn't have food in front of her.

"Cassie, where's your dinner?" I asked. Everyone looked at us.

"Its in the microwave," Cassie said and continued to feed Lily, making faces every now and then.

"Cassie, you need to eat," I stated and she looked at me.

"Or else," she said with a smile and she was remembering the time when I followed them to Vermont and made her eat lunch with me at the restaurant. I smiled as well, but shook my head.

"Cassie," Cooper stated. Cassie looked at him shocked.

"Come on," Cassie said and raised an eyebrow. Cooper didn't budge, "Fine, butthead." Peter laughed as Cassie stood up and walked into the kitchen

"Mom called you,

"We know Peter," Cooper and Cassie said at once. Cassie came back with her own bowl of pasta.

"That's it," I said and she looked at me.

"Yeah," Cassie said and sat down. She took a bite and shook her head, "This is horrible how are you eating this?" She asked looking at Cooper. He looked at her and put his fork down.

"Because it's delicious…are you still not feeling well?" Cooper asked even though it was more of a statement.

"No…I don't know. Do I look like a doctor?" Cassie said. She kept feeding Lily and took one small bite of Lily's food. "Her food is better than that?"

"Mom, you cooked that too," Peter stated. Cassie shrugged. Cooper looked at it and grabbed something.

"You have mushrooms in yours," Cooper stated. She looked at her food.

"I didn't put mushroom's in my food," Cassie stated she looked at everyone.

"It's good huh mommy. I'm a chef," Masen stated and he was truly happy. Cassie looked at him.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it's delicious, but mommy doesn't like mushrooms…next time ask me before you put anything extra in peoples food okay," Cassie said and Masen nodded happily. Cassie picked at her food a bit, but never ate more than three more fork full's. She seemed calm and finished feeding Lily.

"So Cassandra, how did you find this house?" Athenadora asked. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"We looked, like every other person in the world does. We looked, we bought it, and that's all there is to it," Cassie said.

"With what money?" Remy asked, 'The money you took from your bank account?"

"No. money from my music. I've sold some of my compositions and I get a percentage of the money every time it is sold on iTunes or on cd, and every time it's used in a movie or show," Cassie said and we all looked at her shocked. "Cooper's built five building. A Mall, a library, two business centers, and a theatre."

We all looked at Cooper who would blush if he could. I looked at both of them, then at Bella.

"I'm proud of your accomplishments, but didn't you think we would have liked to be there when you accomplished them," Bella stated. Everyone was silent.

"Well, of course but how was I supposed to know how you would react to me being pregnant," Cassie said, "I couldn't face you…I-I- I was scared of what you'd do. I was eighteen, in college and pregnant, as well as the father of my child was dead. I was scared. Would you run tests on me? Would you run test on my baby? What would you do? Would the family have sent me off, exiled me for humiliating you in front of the entire vampire race? Your rulers, yet you couldn't control your daughter. That's what everyone else would have thought."

"You were eighteen!" Bella yelled, "Marcello got you pregnant! What is wrong with you? how could you after everything I've told all of you about sex and pregnancy and…"

"You were eighteen when you were pregnant with me, Lukas, and Remy!" Cassie interrupted her. "We went to a party, we got drunk and I can barely remember… okay, I'm sorry, that I got pregnant, but I don't regret it."

"This is different, Cassie. I was mature when I did," Bella stated.

"Well, we all see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, don't we," Athenadora stated.

"Mom," Adrian whispered. Cassie looked at her, "May I be excused?" Cassie nodded. Adrian stood up and turned around.

"And where do you think you're going? Don't want to hear the conversation about how you ruined this entire family," Athenadora stated.

"Shut up!" Cassie yelled looking at Athenadora.

"Why? Because it's true…if you weren't pregnant you wouldn't have had to leave," Athenadora stated. Cassie walked towards the kitchen.

"Listen you rouge bitch," Cassie seethed, "we were drunk, we didn't use protection… she is not at fault…I don't care what reasoning you have, but get that damn stick out of your ass or get out of my house."

Before we knew it Athenadora had Cassie by her neck. She lifted Cassie from the ground.

"Mom!" Adrian and peter yelled. Cassie put her hand up telling people not to come near.

"My reasoning is that you're stupid enough to spread these legs not once but three other times and you got pregnant. Four children, not one…a slut does not belong in this family. That child doesn't not belong. A bastard is what you and Marcello made," Athenadora sneered. Cassie was gasping for air. She closed her eyes and then put both hands on Athenadora's. Cassie's eyes opened and they were water blue, the entire eyeball was water blue. Athenadora gasped and started to splutter, choke. She let go of Cassie who fell to the ground. She lifted her body using one hand still on the ground and looked at Athenadora.

"This is my house, you don't get to come in here and blame my children or call them names," Cassie said. Athenadora stopped chocking the minute Cassie was done. Cassie's eyes went back to normal. She looked at everyone, a bit of fear, but there was more protection determination in her eyes. She turned her head.

"Adrian," Cassie said. Adrian just turned away and walked out of the room. Cassie glared at Athenadora, than walked away following Adrian.

"Athenadora, that was not necessary," Sulpicia stated. Caius was angry at Athenadora for what she did and said, but at Cassie too for hurting his wife. Cooper stood up and sighed.

"Athenadora," Cooper stated. Athenadora who was now standing next to Caius looked at him, "I want you out of my house, by nine o'clock and I don't want you to ever come back." Cooper Grabbed Lily, held Masen's hand. Peter flew up in the air and followed Cooper.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," Alice said. It was silent, Athenadora and Caius just stood up and left with the two other guard members. We could hear crying upstairs. It wasn't Cassie or Lily or any of the boys. It was the girl Adrian. Cassie was trying to get her to calm down; reassuring her that she was fine and wasn't going anywhere.

We cleaned up the kitchen for Cassie and looked around the first floor. We could hear the kid's upstairs taking baths or shower. Brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. Cassie came downstairs with slightly wet hair. she had Coca Cola pajama pants, a white spaghetti strap tank top and a grey zip up sweater on.

"I'll give you a tour tomorrow," she said, "Uhh, I don't know where you're staying, but I doubt you want to drive back down. We have two guest rooms, one with six beds and another with twelve. The rooms with twelve beds are bunk beds built into the wall."

"Cassie," Bella said, but Cassie shook her head.

"Please can we just deal with this tomorrow. I..i just can't right now," Cassie said and turned around.

"Don't walk away from me Cassie Spencer Cullen," Bella stated. Cassie stopped and turned around.

"What do you want me to say? D o you want me to say sorry? Because I am, I hated leaving, but I did what I thought was right in order to keep my daughter safe. Okay, I'm sorry that I left, I' sorry I got drunk and spread my legs. I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I had sex, got pregnant and that I do not regret it. I'm sorry that I'm a god damn slut to you," Cassie stated.

"Don't," Bella said shaking her head. "Don't ever accuse me of thinking that about you."

"Why not? Its what you're thinking, you sure as hell didn't stop Athenadora from saying anything."

"You're grounded," Bella said and Cassie did what she was not supposed to do. She laughed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Bella was already angry, how much anger does Cassie want her to display. Cassie covered her mouth.

"You were serious," Cassie said with a smile and started to laugh but more at herself, "I'm sorry, it's, it's just been too long since someone has said I'm grounded. I tend to do the grounding…however, I am thirty one and yes you're my mom, but I've grown up a lot these past thirteen years. More than you'd think, I'm more mature than Remy and Lukas combined…I'm not grounded," Cassie stated. She turned around and walked up the stairs. Bella looked shocked.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want to see the guest bedrooms," Cassie said and we all followed her. Bella holding my hand, because she was ready to go in Cassie's faced and yell at her.

Cassie opened one door and then another. They were both simple, yet amazing. She let us decide who was sleeping where. She came back with Pajamas for Anthony and Kennedy. She also brought other pajamas for Evangeline, Korri, Remy, and Briar.

"This use to be MJ's and this used to be Adrian's," Cassie said. Briar and Evangeline thanked her and took them. Cooper than came in he dropped a box and looked at Lukas, Roman, and Julius.

"Have your pick," Cooper stated. he looked at Asher. "I'm sorry." He said and Asher just shook his head.

"Don't be…I think I was meant to be a vampire. I love Remy too much. I may not be able to sleep, but I have come close to it. Just close my eyes and block out everything," Asher stated and Cooper nodded.

Cassie came back in with extra blankets and pillows. She told us where the bathroom's were and we were free to go to the kitchen and grab anything. Bella stood up and grabbed Cassie's hand. Cassie just looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry, I truly am," Cassie said and she hugged Bella. She let go and left the room.

"Hey, MJ wants to sleep in the bed with us and Peter wants to he's just not saying anything," Cooper stated.

"Take the boys in the bedroom, I'll sleep in the nursery," Cassie whispered back.

"No, the boys will be fine," Cooper said.

"No they won't. MJ will wake up in the middle of the night to afraid to come to our room or use the bathroom…Besides, Adrian's going to be having trouble falling asleep. We both know she has…"

"She doesn't so stop thinking it," Cooper interrupted her.

"Cooper the signs are all there," Cassie whispered.

"It shouldn't be possible," Cooper responded.

"Well, it is so stop," Cassie stated, 'I'm going to be in the bursary with our girls and you'll have the boys. It'll be like a sleep over, just down the hall from each other." We could all hear Cassie and Cooper kiss.

We heard footsteps and mumbling. Then blankets being pulled and people getting in bed. Cooper and the boys were fast asleep. Cassie and her daughter Adrian were not.

"Adrian, sweetie you have to sleep," Cassie said.

"I can't they'll be there when I close my eyes," Adrian said.

"It's just a nightmare Ry," Cassie spoke softly. She then started to hum something. a quick heartbeat of a hybrid was getting slower to one of sleep. Cassie was the last one of all the kids still awake.

"I love you with all my heart Adrian," Cassie said, "You remind me so much of your dad sometimes." Bella's face turned to one of sadness. Cassie soon fell into slumber and all I could think about was if this is what happened today, what will tomorrow be like?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassie POV**

I felt the pull out bed in the nursery dip. I opened my eyes and saw MJ smiling at me. he was bouncing up and down. I grabbed him and he squealed. I held him close to me as we both lay in the bed. I closed my eyes and just held him.

"Mommy," MJ said.

"Yes, baby."

"Who are does people?" he asked me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Ten more minutes and I'll tell you," I said. He shook his head.

"Dad, said to wake you up," MJ stated and he stood up on the bed and started to Jump on it. I just closed my eyes, sighed and sat up.

"Fine, monkey, I'm up," I said and grabbed him. I stood up carrying MJ and checked on Lily. Still asleep, lucky. I carried MJ out of the nursery and into my bedroom. I put him on my bed and he sat down next to peter getting comfortable and watching cartoons. I walked into my bathroom and put a bra on and fixed my hair before going downstairs. MJ followed me downstairs humming to himself.

I walked into the kitchen and hugged cooper from behind. I rested my head on his chest and breathed in. I could feel him shaking from slight laughter.

"Someone's still tired," he said and I nodded.

"You have no idea," I stated and he turned around. I looked at him, "What's for breakfast?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me.

"French toast," he stated and I smiled, "With cinnamon sugar and eggs on the side with bacon or sausage."

"Mhmm. Have I told you lately that I love you," I sand and kissed him.

"Momma," I looked at MJ and walked toward him. I picked him up.

"What's up little man?" I asked him.

"Fruit," he said and I looked at Cooper.

"Yeah, you're dad did forget fruit didn't he…you know because some of us don't like eggs," I stated and brought out the fruit. I sat MJ on the counter and I started to cut up the melon, strawberries, watermelon and threw in the grapes.

"Good morning," I turned around and saw my mom. I turned back around and rolled my eyes.

"Morning," I said. I love her and all, but I know another fight might ensue or some disagreement. I just want no drama, a drama free life, which so far I have been able to accomplish. Besides the fact the Romanians are still looking for us and that my family is back in my life.

"You liked being on your own, I get it," I turned around and saw my dad.

"Ugh, I didn't miss that," I muttered and he chuckled. A cry from the baby monitor made me jump since it was unexpected. I ran a hand through my hair and left for the nursery. I opened the door and saw my sister in the room. Now I'm not angry, well maybe a bit, but not angry. Okay, I probably am because she probably woke my daughter up and didn't expect her to cry out loud.

"Hey, sweetie," I said and walked to the crib that Lily was already standing in. small tears going down her cheeks. I picked her up and held her close to me. She was still crying.

"I swear I didn't do anything. She just woke up and screamed," Remy stated defensively.

All I did was nod and walk out of the room. I went to my bedroom and changed Lily's diaper. I then walked downstairs. Lily was sniffling by now and just resting her head on my shoulder. I sat down next to the bowl of fruit and picked at it. I gave Lily some pieces of the fruit that were small enough for her to chew.

"Is Adrian outside or is she asleep still?" I asked Peter who walked into the kitchen with a slight limp.

"She went to her bedroom at like five in morning and she's been up since seven," Cooper said. so she was outside by now. "Breakfast is served."

Cooper gave me a plate and I had lily on my lap. Adrian came inside and sat next to me. Everyone came into the kitchen. Masen sat next Peter and Cooper at the head. The entire family sat in the rest of the chairs. Cooper had to use the two loaves of bread we had to make breakfast for everyone. We need to go into town for more food.

"So, what have you been up to these past thirteen years besides the obvious," Korri asked.

"Nothing really, just works. Traveling every now and then, I still play music and make it. We've been hiding from Romanian's for a long while and just raising the kids," I said as we all ate.

"How did you graduate?" Roman asked, Evangeline hit his head.

"I just did, I focused on my daughter and school and that was that… I needed to graduate, but I also needed to be a parent. I was ridiculed by peers a bit, but when they saw that I was still going to work hard and do my best to better than them, they stopped. I graduated Magna Cum Laude and Cooper graduated Summa Cum Laude. We just graduated and left."

"where did you leave to?" Remy asked.

"California," I said and they looked at me. "Los Angeles."

"You were in California," Remy said and I nodded.

"I miss the beach," Adrian whispered and I nodded.

"Me too," I said and rubbed her back.

"Why did you leave?" Aunt Rose asked. Adrian took her plate and left the kitchen. I looked at Peter and he took Masen's plate and left the play room. Cooper whispered to Masen and Masen followed Peter. Once I knew they were gone I looked at my family.

"Adrian was five and in school. We were at our house near the beach. We were just walking at night by the pier and we ran into a Romanian. At first he didn't know who we were, but then he did. Cooper started to fight him and I carried Adrian and ran. I hid her and told her to stay as quiet as the wind and ran to help Cooper. I was attacked from behind in front of the place I hid Adrian. We fought and then the person had me. I was being held by my head, they were ready to just crack my neck and kill me. They kept saying they'd keep me alive if I told them where Adrian was, I refused."

I looked at everyone and showed them the scar on my neck. A bite mark on my left lateral neck region. My dad growled.

"Cooper tackled the guy as he bit me. No venom had gone in yet," I said. We left a month later and moved. "Peter was with a babysitter that night."

"Cassie we could have protected you and your family. You could have avoided all of this if you stayed," Mom stated angrily. Grandpa Aro nodded.

"No, you wouldn't have" I said and she looked at me.

"how not?' Grandma Sulpicia asked.

"Because no matter how powerful you are you can't always protect the ones you love," I said. "I was kidnapped by Victoria, remember."

"Cassie we weren't," my mom started.

"Prepared," I finished for my mom, "We wouldn't have been prepared for that either."

"Cassie, you shouldn't have left and that's that. I'm angry at you for leaving, I'm pist that your ignoring me when I haven't seen you in thirteen years! You are a child! You are my child, and you are goin to listen to me!"

"God Damn it Mom! I'm 31 years old!" I yelled out frustrated.

"don't yell at your mother," Grandma Sulpicia stated. I stood up with Lily and walked out of the kitchen.

"So you just leave," Briar stated.

"Walking away is better than staying there and hearing you all telling me how stupid I am for leaving," I stated a bit angrily. I went into my bedroom and got my clothes. I grabbed Lily's playpen and put it in the bathroom. I put her in the play pen and took a shower. The water calmed me down a lot and I was happy. I got out and dried myself and changed. I then started a small bath for lily.

"Cassie," I sighed. It was my mom.

"Yes," I said. I heard her footsteps come closer until she was next to me. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Cassie, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Nothing did…nothing big besides that…it's just I knew it'd be hard and I knew you'd be angry, but I feel like you're not giving me a chance to breathe. You want to be everywhere where I am and I get that. I do, I just need to breathe," I said.

"That's okay. In some ways I understand. When I first saw your grandpa Charlie after I ran away he wouldn't let me out of his sight," she said and Lily laughed and splashed the water a bit. "She looks so much like you and Remy when you were both babies."

I gently rinsed Lily's hair making sure not to get any shampoo in her eyes. I washed Lily's body as she continued playing. It was silent and I loved the silence. I loved it just being silent and the only noise coming from my daughter giggling or talking happily.

"Why Lily?" My mom asked. I looked at her. "Why did you name her Lily?" I looked at Lily.

"She had a little tuft of blonde hair when she was born and she has green eyes. made me think of what Aunt Rose might have looked like when she was human," I said then raised my voice, "I would have named her Lillian but that's an old person's name." my mom laughed and Lily looked at me confusedly.

"Hey lily bug," I said and she smiled.

"Lillian is not an old person's name," I heard Aunt Rose yell back.

"Marie is because that's you middle name," I said, "So she's Lily Marie."

"And the other's?" Mom asked.

"Adrian was a name Marc always liked. It just so happened to be unisexual too, Brooke because I wanted something that had to with water…it's not her power, but she seems to be calm when she's near water, Peter because when I was pregnant he kept kicking and doing flips and turns. At least I think. Orion because when my water broke, Cooper had just pointed out the constellation to me. It means Hunter. Masen is because of Dad's last name and Jude because of Cooper's middle name," I said and mom nodded.

"There all beautiful," Mom said and I nodded, "What's wrong with Adrian?" I looked at Mom and sighed.

"Adrian's always been shy, but it wasn't until tha day that she started to become more anxious and scared," I revealed, "I believe she has anxiety, but Cooper thinks it's just a phase."

"Maybe it is," My mom said and I shook my head.

"It's been going on for years. A phase is a month to a year," I said and she nodded. I carried Lily out of the tub and into my bedroom where I had some of her clothes. I dried Lily, put a diaper on her, put her in clothes.

"Can I?" My mom asked. I nodded and she carried Lily who whimpered a bit but then calmed down.

"She is too beautiful," My mom said looking at her.

"Lily, can you say Grandma," I said. Lily looked at me, "Grandma."

"Mammamama," Lily said and I shook my head.

"Gggrraannddmmaa," I said slowly.

"Ughee," is the sound Lily made and she clapped.

"Never mind," I said and my mom laughed.

I walked out of the room with my mom behind me and saw Peter in his room. He looked at me full of sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not fair! Everyone can go around the house, walking, running and play outside and I have to stay inside because that giant grabbed my ankle too tightly," he complained.

"Do you want me to get a doctor for you?" I asked and he shook his head than nodded.

"Grandpa Carlisle," I said and he showed up next to me.

"No, not one of them…a real one," Peter stated.

"He is a real one. He works at hospitals and does surgery on people," I said. Peter thought about it for a moment and then sighed. I walked into the room with Carlisle and he looked at Peter's ankle.

"Its just sprained, but you can't move it or put pressure on it. You'll only make it worse," Carlisle said.

"What! Life is so unfair," Peter stated and I laughed. I sat next to him on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No one said it was baby," I told him and kissed his head.

"I hate that WWF guy," Peter stated and I laughed.

The rest of the day seemed easier. After a bit of arguing with my family of course. Adrian came down from her room once and she shyly said hi. She stayed next to me the entire time and then whispered in my ear if she could go to her room. I of course said yes. She wasn't comfortable around my family yet. it would take some time for her but she'll come around. The younger kids seemed to get along fine. MJ loved playing with other kids his age, while Lily just liked being around everyone. My dad thought it amazing of what goes on in my kids mind. Lily's mind was so simple; one worded like: mom, dad, water, food, etc. MJ was very imaginative. Peter was just coming up with ideas to fix his ankle quickly and Adrian was worried about everything, a bit scared and wary of them, and then a lot of artistry in her mind.

"A musical genius like you," My dad said and I nodded.

I gave my family a tour of the house. They thought it was wonderful. I showed them my music room and my dad loved it. It was open, but exactly like a music room should be. By the end of the night everyone was comfortable with each other and there was no fighting. Adrian was realizing they were family, but wasn't a hundred percent trustworthy of them and Peter just stayed away from Uncle Emmett.

It was great having my family back. Having them here. Now my children don't have to learn about the rest of their family through stories and pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adrian POV**

Mom says these people are trustworthy. How? I've only seen them make mom sad or guilty, even angry. Mom say's there nice, but they talk about me like I'm something in a museum; they whisper about her behind her back, sometimes what they say is mean, sometimes it's nice. The only thing that mom has said that is true is that they're family. They act like family around her, around us, like family and friends. I just don't know to what extent I can trust them, because I don't. People don't always have to trust or like family, right?

I sighed and opened my eyes. Sleeping isn't going to happen tonight. I got out of my bed and expertly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I walked past the living room toward the back. I opened the door and smiled happily. The brisk air of the music room making me feel a lot better. I walked up the five steps to the lofty part of the room where the piano was. My mom told me about the first time she saw this beauty. An 1884 Bechstein Grand Piano in mahogany satin finish with ivory keys. She had gone to pick up paintings for her mom in Vermont. She got caught by her dad who made her and her aunts and uncles go to lunch at a place called Leunigs Bistro and Café (real restaurant in Vermont). Its where she first saw it. She had graduate high school and we moved. I barely remember the restaurant but an old man playing saw her and recognized her. She offered him a trade, she'd pay three thousand for the piano and she would give them her Ibach circa 1900's piano, allowing there to be more room in the restaurant meaning more tables can be put in. Now mid you this piano is in a restaurant so it will get soda or food spilled on it by accident. Apparently this was a fair trade.

My mom gets to keep her pianos though. The love of an instrument amazes me sometimes. I sat down on the stool and lifted the keyboard cover gently. This piano may be restored, but I am not going to be the one to accidently brake it. Who knows what anger rampage my mom will go on. Even though she isn't really an angry person…only when she's pregnant. I started to run my fingers over the keys than gently started to play the piano. Yeah, I can play; my mom started to teach me at a very young age. Music calms me, there's no other sound better than happy, calm, silence and classical music.

"I agree," I heard and my finger slipped hitting the wrong key. I turned my head and saw the bronze haired guy. Edward, I think…there's to many of them. "Silence is bliss sometimes, classical music is like wind."

I didn't say anything. I just turned my head and prayed he'd leave me alone. I heard him laugh.

"Your not much of a talker, that's fine…it worries your mom though," he said.

I know that and its not like I mean to worry her. its just I stutter. I stutter horribly that its jusy not worth talking when what I want to say can barely be understood because of all the stuttering.

"I see," Edward said. Who is he talking to? He started to laugh, "I'm a mind reader. It's my power." What! "That was a bit loud."

I shook my head and stood up. I slowly covered the keys and walked down the steps. I walked past edward making sure not to make contact. When I walked in the living room all the damn vampires where in there.

"Does your mother know that you know the word damn?" Edward asked. I shrugged and continued walking past all of them. they all stared at me. this is like my worst nightmare. i could practically feel one of them standing up trying to grab my arm to get my attention. I ran, I just turned to the stairs and ran. I opened my mom's bedroom door and closed it. I don't want to wake her up for my childish needs. I sat down on the floor next to her side of the bed. my back against the bed.

"Adrian," I opened my eyes and saw my mom. "Adrian, what are you doing sitting down in the ground sleeping?"

"T-T-They at-at-atta-attacked me wi-with their e-eyes," I stuttered out.

"You mean they stared at you," she said and I nodded but shook my head too.

"I-i- could tell on-one o-of them w-was going to t-t-to-touch me, g-grab me a-and a-ask me q-que-questions," I managed to say. Somehow my mom had the strength to lift me up and put me in her bed. I looked at the time four in the morning.

"I'll talk to them," mom said and she held me close to her.

I felt the bed move but I didn't open my eyes. It moved again a bit later but still I didn't open them. It was when I felt someone's hand touch my hair that I opened my eyes. I saw my mom and she smiled.

"Hey," she said and ran her hand through my hair. She was kneeling on the ground to be face to face with me.

"H-H-hey," I said and my voice cracked and hurt a lot.

"Your firing up," mom said and I just shrugged, "Scattered brained?"

"May-Maybe," I said. In truth I couldn't really think.

"Hey, someone's up," I heard my dad say. I put my head into the pillow. "oh come on."

"T-t-to loud," I said and he laughed a bit. I opened my eyes and turned towards my mom. I shook as I felt the blanket covers be removed. I wanted the nice warmth. I tried to grab for it.

"Sweetie, you're heating up," my mom said. I shrugged not really caring. "Come on, up," I turned over and my dad laughed. I usually am the dutiful daughter, but I just don't feel like getting up. I feel like my head is about to burst. "Adrian, you need to get up."

"Fine," I muttered in a whisper. Only in whispers do I not stutter. I slowly got out of her bed and walked out of the room. I opened my bedroom door and I heard my dad start to laugh. in turn making me laugh a bit. I crawled into my own bed and snuggled deeply in the covers.

"Cooper, you're supposed to stop her from going to her room," I heard my mom yell, "What's the point of having a husband when I do everything myself." I laughed a bit harder making me throat hurt. My bedroom door opened and my mom walked in. "Adrian, get out of bed." she turned on the lights, pulled up the curtains, and opened my windows."

"It burns," I whispered.

"You're half vampire it should, now get up," she stated. I sat up and just stayed there sitting. I finally stood up and walked to my bathroom. I closed the door and started the shower. I grabbed a towel from under the sink and then just took a shower. I only felt a bit better. When I got out I wrapped myself in the towel and walked into my room.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and walked back into my bathroom, locking the door. What the hell, no one is ever in my room except for my mom or dad. They'd tell me they were in my room before I walked out. Peter and Masen would leave before I get out of the shower and Lily, well lily would just be wondering around my room and the only thing I'd have to worry about is closing my bedroom door.

"Adria…Remy stop scaring my kids," I heard Mom state.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the water turn off. I just wanted to see her room, you didn't show it to us…I like it is nice, big and comfortable," I heard moms sister Remy say. "kay, I'll leave. Sorry I scared you sweetie." Remy yelled. I opened the door slowly and saw mom in the room.

"t-they're tr-trying t-to k-kill me ar-aren't th-the-they?" I asked and mom laughed as she shook her head.

Mom looked into my closet while I changed. She brought out some pants and t-shirt. I smiled as she saw that I was already wearing pants and a t-shirt. She put my clothes back and sat down next to me on my bed. She grabbed my hair brush and combed my hair while I put my shoes on.

"Mom," I whispered.

"Yeah, baby," mom said.

"I can brush my own hair," I whispered back. She laughed lightly.

"I know," she said and she kept brushing it. I was sure that she permanently made my hair straight instead of the somewhat wavy hair it is. She kissed my head and walked out of the room when she was done. I watched her as she walked out. I know she'll be waiting for me to come down stairs. I mentally prepared myself. Nothing's going to happen, your safe, and fine; I repeated to myself. I stood up and walked out of my room.

Peter came to my side and started talking about a new song he heard called Fly me to The Moon. Apparently it fits him perfectly because he wants to go to the moon one day and he can fly. I just nodded and whispered that's great to him. I sat down at the table and ate whatever my mom put in front of me.

**Lukas POV**

"What did you do scare the shit out of her?" I asked Remy and she nodded sheepishly.

"Its not like I meant to,' Remy defended. My dad shook his head.

"It's not your fault, she was already scared. We all heard her wake up last night and enter the music room. When she came into the living room and we were all here. She just bolted up the stairs and went into Cassie's room. She was up for a long time before she fell asleep. She didn't want to wake Cassie up for something so childish."

"She's a momma's girl," Remy stated. Mom looked at her and shook her head, "Like Cassie was."

"You can stop talking about me and my mom behind our backs," we heard someone whisper. I turned my head and saw Adrian. She walked away and I looked at everyone.

"She didn't stutter," I said.

"That's because she doesn't stutter when she whispers," Peter stated as he walked by. Music started playing from the play room.

"Adrian, come on," I saw Cassie. She was dressed in denim shorts, a white tank top, a light pink maybe salmon colored cardigan. She had off white tennis shoes on and a tan bag. Adrian came into the room with Peter following.

"Were going to town!" Peter yelled and jumped up happily.

"I'm staying," Adrian whispered going towards the stairs

"Ok, but your dad's coming and so is Masen and Lily and I don't want you in your room. So mom, dad, familia can you guys," Cassie said.

"Fine, your mean," Adrian whispered.

"Oh I'm a mom, I'm judge. Jury, and executioner…it won't be that bad, we walk down for like thirty minutes and take the jeep from there…I'll give you money so you can buy something and you can buy me my birthday present," Cassie stated.

"Doesn't that basically make it a gift you bought yourself," Remy stated.

"I don't like her she ruins the fun," Peter stated and Cassie laughed.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Cassie said. seeing as Cassie used to be the one who ruined the fun.

"Okay. Mom, Edward thank you for agreeing to watch Masen and Lily, we'll be back by three tops. Lukas anyone wants to come. We have three extra seats."

"You lied," Adrian stated and Cassie laughed.

"Mom lies a lot," Cooper said and Cassie hit him.

"We'll come," Remy and Asher said. I laughed at Peter's facial expression. They all left and Masen came down the stairs carefully holding onto the railing. He looked at us and walked to Edward. He sat on Edwards lap and just looked comfortable there.

"What's up Masen?" I said he looked at me confused.

"The ceiling," he said and pointed to it. I laughed and just thought of how Cassie and Cooper never really did have a sense of humor. Masen turned and patted my moms shoulder.

"What can I help you with kind sir?" Mom said and Masen giggled.

"Can you cook?" he asked and my mom nodded.

"I want to make mom a three level cake with different colors," he stated. My mom looked at him surprised. "Lily can help too!" he stated. My mom carried him and they entered the kitchen. I could hear things moving and then clapping.

"We have everything to make cake," my mom said.

"Here's the paint," Masen stated. I walked into the kitchen following Anthony and Kennedy. "Danna help?" Masen asked. The two nodded their heads. Well Cassie's kitchen is totally going to get messy.

"I'll let you all drop the atomic bomb that messes Cassie's kitchen up," I stated and mom looked me with a shut up face.

I could hear mixing and laughing. Dad even joined them. when Lily woke up Briar carried her into the living room where Aunt Rose then dotted on her. of course she would though Cassie named her youngest after Aunt Rose. Lily is quite the baby; she has everyone wrapped around her finger. She got of Grandma's lap and walked around. She then stopped at me and smiled. She climbed onto my lap and I lifted her.

"High five," I said and she hit my hand. She laughed a bit and kept hitting hand. I started to play little games with her that she apparently already new and was an expert in. I heard briar laugh and I looked at her. "What?"

"No, nothing," she said and she looked at all the woman in the room. They were all smiling.

"Sure, Lily lets go to the play room and play with Lego's and what not since we can't be included in their secret repartee," I stated and Briar laughed. I played with Lily in the room. I turned my head and saw my girl.

"Hey," she said and I smiled. Lily handed me a Lego and pointed a place on the table. I put there and she smiled. "Do you want another?" she asked me. I looked at her shocked.

"You practically killed me when you gave birth to Anton," I said. When she was giving birth she threw everything she could get her hands on and kept blaming me, saying it was my fault. My response, "it takes two to tango" which made her angrier. Wasn't the best thing I could have said.

"A girl, do you want a girl," she said and I smiled and looked at her.

"No, she'll be to hormonal like you," I said and she threw a soft plush ball at me.

"Do you want a girl?" I looked at her and nodded.

"I want twenty kids," I stated and she gasped.

"No way in hell unless your giving birth to fifteen of them," she stated and I laughed.

"How about over time…I mean we live forever," I said and she looked at me and shook her head.

"No way," she said. I looked at her and then nodded.

"a girl in two years," I said and Briar looked at me.

"Why two," she asked.

"So Anthony understands a bit more," I said and she nodded. I kept playing with Lily and every time she smiled she reminded me of Cassie when Cassie was her age.

Remy POV

We walked around the grocery store for a long time Cassie handed me two hundred dollars and said to grab a cart because there's an army in her house. Peter jumped into her car smilingly and Adrian just followed. We went around the entire grocery store. it was amazing how persuasive Cassie's kids were. They wanted certain cereals, donuts, cookie dough, ice cream. Cassie said no to everything except for the Chocolate rice krispie cereal, captain crunch, and the cookie dough. Peter got out of the cart and Cassie chastised him because she was still movie it when he jumped out.

In the snack session both Adrian and Peter just walked in grabbed stuff. I looked at Cassie. Adrian and peter both dropped in two boxes of Kellogg's nutrigrain bars and Cooper laughed. Adrian brought pretzels, Ritz crackers, and granola. Peter brought animal crackers, trail mix, and granola bars. When we left the isle, we went to get milk, yogurt, fruit, vegetables, rice, pasta, everything basically and both carts were filled,

I was surprised of the amount when we paid. It was a lot.

"Do you have room for all of this?" I asked. Cassie nodded.

"We have an extra fridge and freezer in the garage," she said and I nodded. seriously this was a lot.

We put everything in the car and drove around.

"you know someone we hate with a passion is named Adrian right?" I asked Cassie and Adrian looked at me. "No offense or anything the name fits you perfectly."

"Yeah, but Adrian is spelled A-D-R-I-A-N not A-D-R-I-E-N-N…my daughter is nothing close to that woman," Cassie stated. the car stopped and we all walked out.

"Okay," Cooper said, "I'm going to the car store. I know your going shopping for clothes. You two might just follow her," cooper said looking at me and asher. "And you two," he looked at Adrian and Peter. "Well I don't know what you two are doing."

"You want tp go with dad or with me?" Cassie asked.

"Neither," they both said.

"How about you come with me and I give you the spare phone, but you stay in the same store. you don't have to pay for anything in front of me at all just call me when your done or need assistance," Cassie stated. They both nodded and we got out. Cooper looked at Adrian who smiled.

"So Adrian, Peter…how's school?" Asher asked. he kept looking to the sky every now and then thinking the sun would appear.

"We don't go?" Peter stated and I looked at Cassie.

"It's too risky…Romanians and all. They used to go, but Adrian would always get in trouble for not speaking louder than a whisper and people would make fun of her stutter. That and in the State of North Carolina they still allow corporal punishment in school's of course we have to sign papers and all, but really whose going to look at the papers to see what kids parents allow it."

"So what grade level are they at?" I asked. I mean if her kids don't go to school and they run around the house and all.

"A level higher than what they are supposed to be. Peter's sixth grade even though he should be in fifth, Adrian's a freshmen in high school, even though she should be entering eighth grade, Masen is in 1st grade, and Lily, well she's a baby so I haven't really taught her anything but words, connecting words to the object, letters, and some numbers…like I said though she's a baby," Cassie stated.

"Oh," I said and Cassie looked at me.

"There homeschooled…did you think they don't learn anything?" she asked.

"Well maybe, I don't know…You seem so different," I stated.

"That's because I am, but I will not have my kids uneducated," she said as we walked into a clothing store. She gave Adrian a cell phone and she and peter walked off.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked.

"Nothing really," she said, I looked at her. "Like you never go to a store just for the hello of Res." I was surprised at what she called me. no one's called me Res since high school.

"You know I missed you… a lot," I stated and she nodded.

"I know and congratulations on getting married. It was beautiful," she said and Asher and I looked at her. "What you think I'd miss my sister wedding… Cooper and I were there with Binoculars. You had it at Saranac Lake on December 30th at the Lake's club house. The ceremony was outside. You guys had heaters so people can stay warm. Adrian was with us, but asleep so she didn't cry or anything," Cassie revealed. "I have to say I took some great photos that day."

"Wow," Asher said, "So you were there just not in plain sight or vampire sight…I told you I felt like Cassie was watching."

"That would be because I was…as triplets; you, me, and Lukas are connected in a way nobody could understand. so those times that you thought I was sick or needed medical attention I was most likely sick or needed medical attention. If I were to have died you would know because you have the gut feeling…remember when I was with Victoria and I communicated through our minds?" I nodded, "Well I did that a lot…just when you were asleep so it didn't hurt. I would tell you I was fine or something like that. I saw Anthony and Kennedy be born through your minds."

"How come you can do that, but we can't?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know… I don't even know how you access it. I just do…I know it weird," she said.

We looked at clothes and ended up buying some. Mainly for all the kids. When peter and Adrian joined us Cassie had them look for shoes and sweaters for themselves. Something about a new school year new shoes and stuff. When we left, Peter and Adrian were happy with whatever they had bought with their own money. We met cooper at the jeep and then left. Cooper decided to drive the thing all the way to the house seeing as there were too many bags to carry.

"WOW, nice jeep," Lukas said when he saw us come back. He was outside watching the kids play. Lily walked towards us and attempted to climb up Cassie. Cassie picked her up and carried her. We walked inside with everything. When we were done organizing the food and all Cassie sat down in the living room with the bags of clothes.

"Adrian, Peter," Cassie said and handed them their clothes. Each said thank you mom.

"Masen come over here bud," cooper said. He took a sweater out and looked to see if it would fit him.

"I know the size clothes my children wear Coop," Cassie stated. She grabbed a bag.

"Anthony, Kennedy do you want to see what you have?" Cassie asked them. They both looked to their parents who nodded. They walked over to the bag and Cassie smiled as they looked at the clothes she bought them.

"Cool," Anthony said as he brought out a shirt.

"Mom look," Kennedy said and showed Evangeline the clothes. Cassie got them three shirts, two pants, and one pair of shorts. She didn't want them to feel left out and there are only so much clothes we pack. Aunt Alice looked a little disappointed.

"I could have helped you shop?" Aunt Alice said.

"You're a shopaholic," Cassie stated. My mom laughed and Masen smiled. obviously he did something when we were gone and just wasn't saying anything.

**A/N: Links to this chapter are up..Cassie's piano's and clothes she bought.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**link to this chapter is up on my profile**_

**Cooper POV**

Last night Cassie cut her hair just a tiny bit, she even cut mine. It was quite funny because she kept telling me to shut up or else she'd accidently cut a whole three inches off. I love this woman lying in bed next to me. She turned her head and rested it on my chest. I ran a soft hand threw her hair and kissed her.

"Mhhmm," Cassie said and pushed my hand away with hers.

"Happy Birthday," I said.

"Go away, one more hour," she said. so I decided to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you," I sang trying to do Marilyn Monroe's voice, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Mrs. President, Happy Birthday to you." she opened and eye and laughed at me.

"Your so corny," she stated and I gasped.

"That was not corny..you want Corny I'll give you corny," I said and got up. I put a shirt on and grabbed a cowboy hat. Cassie had closed her eyes when I got up. I took the cotton off of the end of a q-tip and then leaned against the wall. Q-tip in my mouthe and tilted the hat.

"Hey uh, their pretty lady," I said in a cowboy accent and Cassie opened her eyes; she choked on laughter, " I just need to a know…did it hurt?" I paused, "when you fell from the sky, because you are prettier than any angel I have ever seen." Cassie laughed hard and I ran and jumped on the bed. "You're the hottest momma I've ever seen." I kissed her and kissed her again.

"You suck," Cassie laughed and with her hand reached for my head and pulled my head down. She kissed me again and then sat up.

"Happy Birthday," I said as we kissed.

"Happy Birthday indeed," she said and started to take my shirt off.

"Cassie," I said and she kissed me.

"Uh huh," she said and started to kiss me again.

"Your parents and family are upstairs you know," I said quickly. Cassie who had been kissing me stopped and flopped back down on the bed.

"Ugh!" she yelled and we could hear laughing from upstairs. I looked at her. God damn did this woman look sexy in her blue pajama shorts and my red pajama shirt. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. I stopped when the bedroom door opened.

"Okay, leave the room Cooper," I sighed. Alice, Alice Cullen.

"Love You," I said and kissed her.

"You're leaving," she stated and I laughed. "You can't do that, Cooper, get back here!" I heard Cassie yell as I walked down the hall. I walked to the bathroom in the hall and saw my clothes that I chose yesterday in there. I took a shower and changed. I got out and went downstairs. I saw Peter and he looked at me and laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nice bowtie," he said and I ruffled his hair.

"Not the do," he whined. I made breakfast and the kids ate. The rest of the family walked in and saw me.

"What are you dressed up for?" Bella asked.

"Her birthday," I said and Bella nodded. After breakfast I had the kids take baths and gave lily her's. I just looked at Lily and she smiled.

"Mamammamama," she said and splashed around. I nodded and kept looking at her. How in the world is she mine…how did I get this lucky?

"I know how you feel?" I turned my head and looked up and down. Cassie was wearing the dress from twelve years ago, the dress she wore on her birthday. The dress she was wearing when I asked her to marry me.

"Hey," I said. Really that's all I can say is hey.

"Hey," she said and came towards me. She knelt down next to me and put her hand in the water and started to finish bathing Lily.

"Baby," I said and Lily giggled.

"Yes," Cassie said.

"You are the most beautiful woman that ever walked the planet," I stated and she turned her head.

"And you are the third most beautiful man that ever walked the planet," she said and kissed me.

"Who are the first two?" I asked and she kissed me.

"Your sons," she said and I laughed.

"Of course," I stated. we finished Lily's bath and Cassie changed her. when she was done I smiled and we walked down stairs.

"Happy Birthday," the kids yelled and each hugged Cassie.

"Mmm, my handsome and beautiful children thank you," Cassie said. Masen was wearing jeans a red plaid shirt with a blue vest, and blue shoes. I chose his clothes. Peter was wearing skinny jeans, a black rugby shirt with a shirt under it, and black shoes. Adrian was wearing grey plaid shorts, a yellow and grey striped shirt, and her new grey sweater, and grey shows. Cassie had dressed lily in a cute blue and green jumper with blue converse.

"Happy Birthday," Bella said and hugged Cassie/

"Thank you mom," Cassie said. Everyone said Happy Birthday and she thanked them.

Peter and Adrian left the room and came back. They had presents. They gave one to Lily and another to Masen. Lily ran to Cassie and handed her the gift, of course Lily followed what Adrian told her. I took out the camera from the box and started to take pictures. Cassie opened it and looked at the necklace.

"Aww, I love it," she said. The necklace had a little camera, a little circle with a d on it and a bigger but still small circle that said Capture Life. Masen then went up to her and sat next to her. She opened the gift and again she loved it. a jacket with Baja striped sleeves. Peter than gave her his gift and it was another jacket. It was a cargo jacket with sweater sleeve's.

"You have style, Peter," Cassie said and Peter dusted his shoulder. We all laughed and he just smiled.

"I know I do," he stated. I kept taking pictures. Adrian handed Cassie her gift. Cassie unwrapped it, and then lifted the lid. Cassie gasped.

"Oh my god,' Cassie said and pulled out a brown faux leather camera bag. One of those bag where you travel and have your camera and every all the other camera lenses and gizmo's and what not. "Oh, sweetie I love it." Adrian smiled and looked at me for a second, then did a double take. She smiled and stuck her tongue out. I took a picture. I then turned to Casse and took picture's as I got closer.

"Happy Birthday," I said. Cassie looked at me and I took a picture. She looked at me and saw the camera.

"What is that? What is that?' she said excitedly.

"Of course a camera gets her excited," Lukas stated. she took the camera from me and looked at it thoroughly.

"Is this…This is a Rolleiflex Automat 6x6 - Model RF 111A," Cassie stated and looked into and started to take pictures. I took it from her and started to take pictures. "Stop…" she whined. I took a couple more before putting it down. She looked at it again and grabbed it. She started to take pictures of everyone in the family.

We all went outside with the kids and watched them play. Adrian sat next to Cassie. Cassie running her hand through her hair every now and then.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Esme asked. Cassie looked at her.

"Because I wanted to. It wasn't one of those spur of the moment things. I just wanted to, makes me feel older even though I will always be seventeen, my maturity may be older, but let's face it I'm going to act seventeen every now and then," Cassie said and I kissed her.

"You'll always be old to me," I said and everyone laughed.

"Adrian," Sulpicia said. Adrian looked at her. "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Adrian whispered.

"So what's it like driving at thirteen? My mom would never let me, your mom, or Remy learn at thirteen," Lukas said. I looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Adrian doesn't drive," Cassie stated. I pretended to shoot Lukas. As I was shooting him Cassie turned her head. "Cooper!"

"It's not that big of a deal. It's the truck, she only knows how to steer it when it's on the first gear. She doesn't pressed the gas pedal or anything.

"It's a huge deal…its not safe," she stated.

"Its safer than learning out in town…it's the truck and she only drives it with me watching or me in the truck with her," I stated, "besides it how we keep the lawn green. I stand on the back and feed the grass." Cassie shook her head. Adrian laughed a bit, but stopped. It wasn't one of those slowly stops. It was an abrupt stop. Everyone looked at her. she got up and ran. She ran towards the tree's. Cassie stood up.

"Adrian," Cassie yelled. I started to run. I ran into the tree's and before I knew it Adrian was running back with Peter.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Just run dad," Peter yelled and ran I followed them back to house.

"What is going on?" Aro stated. Cassie looked at Peter. The next things we knew we heard something blow up. we all looked at the tree's. then up in the air were fireworks.

**Hap B thd y M !**

Was spelled in the sky. Adrian pushed Peter who pushed her back. Cassie looked at Peter sternly.

"Whose Idea was it?" Cassie asked looking at Adrian and Peter. Adrian stepped aside leaving Peter in Cassie's stare. Masen then came running.

"You're a genus Peter," Masen stated. Peter looked at Masen as if Masen had two heads. He then looked up with a soft smile.

"Happy Birthday Mom," Peter said and Cassie shook her head. Peter sighed and slumped into a chair.

"You scared the shit out of me," Cassie stated, "I thought something was wrong! and you why did you run?" Cassie stated looking at Adrian.

"H-he was g-going t-to g-get h-hurt," Adrian stuttered out.

"I just wanted to see them go up. I wasn't going to get hurt…had I know something shoots out the back I wouldn't have staid so close," Peter stated.

"You're both grounded," Cassie stated and I nodded.

"What what did I do?" they both stated. Well, Adrian stuttered but still.

"You scared me on my birthday that's what you did," Cassie stated and both kids sighed.

The rest of the day went smoothly. There were no fights, no drama, nothing. We had a barbeque dinner outside and everyone ate. Well everyone except the vampires of course. It was fun though. When we walked inside Bella came into the living room with a cake and everyone sang. I continued to take pictures.

"We made it!"Masen stated, "Me, Lily, Anton, and Ken." He said, "Oh and your mom." We laughed and Cassie blew out the candles on it. We all ate it and then just relaxed in the living room with the kids. We watched them play and have fun.

"I'm going to put Lily down," Cassie said and I nodded. All the kids were already in Bed, Lily had refused to fall asleep, until know. I can see something in Aro, Sulpicia, and Bella's eyes. Something they wanted. I just don't know what. Cassie came back downstairs looking a bit tired.

"Cassie," Aro said.

"Hmm," Cassie said and sat down next to me cuddling close.

"As the volturi we cannot be away from the Castle for long," he said, Alec, Jane, and Heidi looked at each other.

"Okay," Cassie said, I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me.

"I think there saying we have to go back with them," I said and she sat up.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You've been gone too long. You need to come home and I won't take no for an answer," Aro stated.

"How about you know where I live and come whenever you want, we'll even visit," Cassie stated. Aro looked at her.

"Cassie you need to come home, you need to," Bella started.

"I need to what?" Cassie asked. "I have nothing there besides family. I graduated high school and college. I don't have anything there."

"Cassie Spencer," Bella started.

"Stop doing that," Cassie interrupted, "I just turned thirty two, you can't keep treating me like I'm seventeen."

"Your acting seventeen," Bella stated standing up.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that I'm not going. I have my kids and my life, okay. I'm not leaving," Cassie said still sitting next to me.

"Cassie," Edward said looking at her.

"No, dad…I'm not leaving," Cassie said she stood up, Bella grabbed her.

"You are coming home with us and staying is not an option," Bella stated. Cassie grabbed her moms hand and tried to pry it off.

"I'm not going anywhere. Can't you see I'm fine, and happy. Doesn't a mother want that for their children?" Cassie stated. "Damn it Mother let go!" Cassie stated still trying to get her moms hand off her arm. I stood up and grabbed Bella's arm with my strength I helped Cassie get free from Bella's hold. Cassie rubbed her arm.

"Bella," Edward said.

"If you refuse to come with us I will drag you," Bella stated. Remy looked shocked.

"No you won't. You'll have Jane, Alec or one of the guards do that," Cassie stated.

"Cassie Spencer Volturi Swan Cullen," Sulpicia warned. Cassie looked at her and then away.

"No," Cassie said. "I'm going to say everything that's one my mind…You want to know why I don't want to go…because it means my kids will be in danger because people like the dolohovs will want to have them, because the Romanians will know where we are, because you'll expect my children to act a certain way, to be intelligent, to be a leader, because my children will be pressured, because it isn't safe, because you can try so hard to protect them but they will never be safe, because I don't want them to ever be taken away from their family for a day, a week, or a month," Cassie stated.

"Cassie," Bella said, "I'm not giving you a choice."

"Why not? Why do we have to leave and uproot our lives to make you happy? I'm not trying to make this hard on you, I just like my life here," Cassie said.

"Life, What life Cassie? Your children don't go to school, they have no friends, you and Cooper work privately, you two never go into town unless absolutely necessary, what life is this?" Bella said.

"Its one that people who aren't humans live," I said.

"Who said that?" Aro and Bella asked.

"You did," I stated. "I stand by wife…you know where we live and we know where you do. We'll visit, we'll write or keep in contact, but we won't move. It will cause you danger."

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline said.

"A war!" I turned my head and saw Adrian. She yelled, "A war, a god damn war! If they find us with you and you shelter us they will kill every single person my mom loves!" Adrian yelled without stuttering once.

"What?" Aro said and Adrian ran a hand through her hair much like Cassie does.

"You don't get it…We're protecting all of you by staying away," Cassie said.

"Cassie its not protecting anyone its hurting everyone," Bella said and Cassie ignored Bella and walked upstairs. She took Adrian's hand and walked with her to Adrian's bedroom.

"Its what's for the best…Cassie and I aren't going to let anyone harm any of you or any of our children…we will die before anyone touches a hair on any of our families head," I stated.

"Cooper, please you have to see the reason in this," Evangeline said, "Coop, you're my brother since day one, please."

"I do, I understand where your coming from…I have to think of you though, you and your daughter, and Anthony and briar. What if they hurt you? I won't risk it," I stated.

"Something else happened?" Edward said and Jasper nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"Something else happened it wasn't just that run in at the beach. You've ran into the Romanians more than that one time. Cooper what happened?" Edward stated. Bella looked at me.

"Cooper what happened?" She said, worriedly and motherly.

"Cassie was pregnant when peter was three. It was the first time Cassie killed someone, but she was hurt too," I said and looked away. just the thought of that day makes me cry. It was horrible.

"Cooper," Bella said.

"Renee," I said and everyone looked at me, "Her name was going to be Renee…we were attacked at home. Cassie hid the kids, but they saw everything. Peter not so much of everything because Adrian was covering him, but Adrian, she saw us almost die and she ran out and everything stopped for a second. in that one second everything happened. I killed one and one grabbed Adrian than Cassie killed one and ran after Adrian. I killed another and kept peter hidden. When I was outside, Adrian was unconscious the vampire dead and Cassie was on the ground, she was touching her stomach. Something doesn't feel right, is what she said and I carried Adrian to the van, than Peter, than Cassie…I grabbed most of our things and just drove. I drove until I finally stopped and we slept in a motel. The kids on the bed and me and Cassie on the pull out the room had. She started having pains and then…there was so much blood. I put her in the bath tub with Luke warn water. She miscarried," I said and everyone was surprised.

"Cooper," Bella said and I shook my head.

"I lost a child… Cassie lost a child and we will not let them hurt anyone in our family again," I stated and left the living room running up the stairs. I slammed the bedroom door and just fell to my knees crying.

I remember the day so clearly. The only time I have ever felt like a failure. She was beautiful. When we went to hospital in the morning they had to do surgery because Cassie was seven months pregnant. They showed us our stillborn/miscarried daughter. She was so beautiful. She wasn't fully developed, some skin missing, but she already had little brown hair on her head. the doctors guess her eyes would have been brown like hazel green.

I looked at my bracelet. Cassie has the same one. We never take it off unless were in the shower or water. Inside the bracelet are Renee's ashes, Renee Elizabeth Davenport is inscribed on the inner part of it. The rest of the ashes we let the wind take over the ocean. I looked at the bracelet and kissed it. I will never forget my first daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Link to this chapter is up on my profile…enjoy.**_

**Cooper POV**

"Hey," I turned my head and saw Cassie. "You have to go to work." Cassie whispered and I nodded. We both got out of bed and into the shower together. We kissed, we hugged, and we stayed close to each other.

We then changed. I changed into into some jeans and a white polo. I kissed all the kids and then left after grabbing a few things from the kitchen. I ignored them, the entire time I ignored them. I have been for the past week. I just can't talk to them. Renee, was just…it's so hard to think about her. I miss her so much, even though I didn't even get to spend more than an hour with her.

I drove my car down the mountains and into the town of Marion. I drove until I was in front of the building. I am working on a project with JD Slinger to rebuild the town's library. I parked my car and got out. I entered the portable office and sat down at my desk and looked at the blue prints. Work, work, work, sometimes I hate work. Especially on the days you have to go when you feel like shit, emotionally feel like shit. Of course I'm not going to cry a river, I've already done that.

**Cassie POV**

Cooper left a while ago and I watched him leave from the bedroom window. I changed I put on comfy black pants, black uggs, a white t-shirt, and my grey throw sweater; I put on a comfy beanie and my reading glasses. I walked down the stairs and saw my family. Cooper and I have been ignoring them along with the kids. Well the kids don't ignore the kids and I don't either nor cooper, but the adults yes. Minus, Briar, Lukas, Korri, Roman, Evan, Remy, Asher and Julius, but the adults we ignore. Childish I know, but there really isn't a better way unless we want to fight and kill each other. I saw my mom looking at me and I just walked past them to the music room, baby monitor in hand, along with a file folder and binder.

Off to Music Land that is my job. I love it, I do. Sometimes I hate it though. Like when Adrian was younger as much time as I spent with her I probably spent an hour more working on music. Most likely with her on my hip or by my side. I did spend time with her though. I never ignored her or anything. I just feel like I could have done less work and more mommy. Cooper thinks I barely did any work and was more of a mom than anything, but I disagree. I don't know, I guess I'd have to see me from his perspective. I opened the wall and pulled out my desk. Yup, almost like my mom with her secret beds. However my wall slides open and you can see it, if you look closely. I turned on the computer and opened the file I brought in with my music sheets. I opened the binder and browsed through all my past compositions. This binder holds all the compositions of one single instrument. I have different sections, piano, drums, violin, cello, harp, trumpets/horns, wind instruments, Guitar. In the guitar, piano, trumpet/horns, and Wind instruments are subsections, like electric guitar, electric piano, tin whistle, harmonica, flute, trumpet, French horn, etc.

As a composer I learned a lot of instruments in school. I'm not a professional in all of them. I don't play all of them. I just learned how to hear the notes; to connect a sound with a note. So when I compose music if I think a little jazz guitar should go in it at a certain part I can write the notes for what I hear in my head.

I played a song that a record label faxed me for a band called Wakey! Wakey! He emailed me the song as well. They already have some background music of the drums and guitar, but they need more, they just don't know what. I wrote down the songs background music and listened to the song over and over again.

"Ugh," I said and started to play some random music but nothing felt right and I've been trying to work on this song for the past weeks before my family came here. Maybe, Maybe I need a fresh pair of ears. I looked at the clock. "Damn, why do adults wake up so early?"

It's early, well its seven in the morning. I got up and walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and made another cup of coffee. While it was brewing I went upstairs. I sat on the edge of Adrian's bed and looked at her sleep. It's amazing sometimes how all of the kids have grown. Sometimes I look at them and I still see the newborn baby in my arms or the eighteen month old walking version of them. How beautiful they were and are. I miss it sometimes. Their innocence is something I want them to keep; they're not naïve, but Innocent yes. They have only heard stories of how the outside world, the world beyond these mountains, the cities and towns work. How people are? I know the only way to prepare them for it would be to put them out there, but that means they lose the innocence they have. High School is roman battle field, a fight for life in the Coliseum. 99 percent of the time you make it out alive, a bit the same, but more grown and mature. 1 percent of the time you make it out a different person, a person that you didn't used to be, a person lost, depressed, a person who has been pushed down so many times you lack the confidence to believe you can't get out of the hole you've somehow been dug in. I don't want that for them.

"I can feel you staring at me," I got out of my thoughts and looked at Adrian who whispered to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I need your help though."

"Hmm," she said.

"I need a fresh pair of ears to help me with work."

"Take them…wait what?" Adrian was now sitting up looking at me.

"I need your help with a song," I said. she jumped out of her bed to her bathroom and came back out. she had put a bra on and fixed her hair, and washed her face. she grabbed her reading glasses and then walked towards the door.

"Lets go," she said and we walked out of the room. she practically ran down the stairs. Its only been three times so far that I've asked for Adrian to help me and she absolutely loves it. she's a complete momma's girl and I know it. I think it has to do with tha fact that even though she see's cooper as her dad, she still knows he isn't, so somehow she sticks close to me. Her one parent that is alive. Sometimes I wish I never told her, but that would be shunning Marcello. Marcello lives through her in a way.

I entered the piano room and she was already sitting down on at the desk looking through everything. She looked so serious, that I laughed a bit. She looked at me and back to the binder.

"You wrote all of these," she whispered. However this room made it sound as if she said it normally.

"Yes, I did," I said and she kept skimming through them. I pressed play on the song and she listened it. She pressed play again and again.

"It needs something to lead into it, like the piano and then it the drums and maybe the violin too. Like you play the piano for like five seconds and then more instruments. At like the thirty second mark the artist starts to sing," she said. I looked at her and wondered for a bit if she was musically inclined. "What?"

"Nothing, you just a genius,'" I said and she laughed a bit. We worked together on the piece and wrote the piano.

I left her in the room to wake up the kids and get breakfast started. Peter made my life easy today. He was already awake and he had woken up Masen. I looked at Lily who was awake but for some reason not crying, just comfortable lying down in her crib. I picked her up and changed her. I made breakfast for everyone. That's a lot of people. I called Adrian over and she happily walked into the kitchen. I watched as all the kids ate. I fed Lily and had a piece of toast for myself. My dad didn't look happy about my eating habits this morning. Coffee is good though, it warms up the heart. He wouldn't understand. I think Coffee wasn't a drink for kids to have when he was a teenager. After breakfast all the kids took baths/showers and I bathed Lily. When I went back downstairs I gave Peter and Masen an hour of free time which I usually do when I'm working. I went back into the music room and put the playpen in there. I put Lily in the play pen and started t work again.

"Mom what about this with it?" Adrian said. I looked away from the paper I was looking at and looked at the music sheet Adrian was looking at. I looked at it fit good with the song perfectly.

"I completely forgot I had written this," I said and she looked at me.

"When did you write it?"

"When you were two in school. It was an assignment for class," I said and she nodded. I scanned the paperwork and then opened my music software on the computer which took the notes and made the sound for it. Adrian played the piano and my software was recording it. when she was done I looked at her.

"Play it," she whispered excitedly. I played the song and it was great. It was more than great it was perfect. The way Adrian smiled when hearing it made it even more perfect. She was so happy. I sear if the world saw her smile they would smile too. I tweaked the song a bit here and there just small tweaks though and then we had the finished product within the hour. I burned the song on a cd. On a separate CD I put the music sheets for each instruments, and each instruments part of the song. I put it all in a manila folder and stamped the address. I then did the same but emailed everything to the record label.

"And send," I said and Adrian clicked send on the email. She smiled and turned to look at me. I smiled at her.

"Know you have about fifteen minutes to get situated on the outside patio with you school books," I said and she huffed. I laughed and ran a hand through her hair. I carried Lily and set the playpen outside. Fifteen minutes later, Masen, Adrian, and Peter were sitting at the patios' table school books in front of them and I helped each of them with their studies.

My mom and dad looked at me every now and then. I left the kids on their own for a minute and walked inside. I walked into the living room and looked at my mom and dad.

"Why do you keep watching me?" I asked and they both looked at me.

"Because we're your parents its what we do," my dad said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Cassie, we're sorry for everything okay. We're sorry about Renee and we're sorry that we keep pushing you," My mom said. I put my hand up though.

"Don't, don't say her name," I said and practically screamed. So that's why Cooper is the way he is, because they know, he told them.

"Cassie," Remy said a bit worriedly. I remember holding her so clearly. I held a little angel, a little piece of heaven for about twenty minutes before the doctors took her lifeless body.

"Don't say her name. don't even speak about her," I said.

"Cassie, I'm sorry sweetie," My mom said and tried to hug me. I ran up the stairs and came back down. I grabbed the three ultrasound pictures and went back downstairs. I put them on the coffee table.

"That's Renee and I don't want you to speak about her in front of me, cooper, or the children ever," I said. I turned around and sucked up any feeling of sadness and dread. I opened the back door and went back to helping and teaching my children the school studies. I need to show no sign of sadness it will only worry them. I smiled and went to helping Masen immediately when he looked at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter POV**

Those really weird people in cloaks left. About time! These people are ruining our routine schedule. There's a way things in the house are run and they're ruining it. I walked out of my room and flew down stairs. As I flew my foot hit something but I ignored it. probably just the staircase railing. Whatever.

"You should apologies for hitting your uncle Peter?" I turned around still up in the air and I looked at them. I hit the staircase didn't I?

"No you didn't you hit Emmett's head," the dude Edward said. I laughed a bit. He deserves it than. That's what he gets for hurting my glorious ankle. I went down to the ground and walked into the kitchen where I saw my mom feeding lily.

"So I hit Emmett's head with my foot," I said and my mom looked at me, "I thought I hit the railing of the stairs I didn't know I hit him and the blonde woman Jas- I mean Rosalie said I should apologize and then the dude said I should too, but I think I don't have to because he hurt your glorious son's glorious, amazing ankle."

"Go apologize before Rosalie kills you for ignoring her," my mom said and I sighed.

"I don't want them here anymore," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" my mom asked and I turned around and looked at her.

"They're ruining everything, there no more room in this house its like they took over. I've never hit anybody because there's never a lot of people on this house to accidently hit. I've hurt any bones until they came, Adrian's never been more nervous in her life and you've never been this sad before. I want everything to back to normal," I said my mom walked towards me and I turned around before she can try to comfort me. I walked out to the living room and looked at all of them.

"I'm not sorry for hitting your head because you're ruining everything," I yelled at him and ran upstairs back to my room. I closed my door with a bang and just jumped on bed. What happened to just running around freely in my house? What happened to laughing all the time? I don't like this everything's so serious and tense and it's all because of them? I've never seen my mom this sad before and she's only sad because of them.

I heard my door open and I turned my head. My mom was looking at me.

"Where's lily?' I asked.

"In her playpen," my mom said and I heard the door close. I felt my bed dip then my mom's soft hands in my hair.

"What's wrong Orion," my mom asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"That's not true, what's wrong?"

"Everything… they're annoying me and they keep looking at us like were something special. You and dad never get mad but you have because of them. you and dad are never sad or yell, but you have because of them…they keep hurting you and they're supposed to be family."

"So you're mad because their presence has changed everything," my mom said and I nodded.

"Everything was perfect…well almost perfect and they came and ruined it all," I said. "I just want everything to be like it was before."

"Oh my boy," my mom said and held me close to her. "I know what you mean…I can't tell you that they'll leave because they won't. They're stubborn people who won't do anything until they get what they want."

"What do they want?" I asked.

"I'll tell you that soon. For now though I think I'm going to take my flying son with me hunting…I think you need it and so do your sibling," Mom said. I nodded and she kissed my head. I got up , mom left my room and I changed into my black and white track suit.

I walked downstairs and then mom was behind me with the backpack. Everyone downstairs looked at us.

"Where are you going?"My mom's mom asked.

"Out," I stated.

"Hunting," my mom said. We walked out the door just as dad came home.

"Hunting, huh…well keep an eye on your mom," my dad said as I hugged him.

I ran following mom into the deep mountains of our back yard. We were silent up on a tree listening to everything around us. I saw deer so I flew down and knocked it out. My mom came down and plugged in an IV. You can see the blood coming from the animal into the IV, from the IV tube to a bag. My mo just smiled at me and I walked around not far from where she was though. Never out of her sight. I saw a huge buck and flew up. I landed on it bag and put it to sleep with some struggle.

"Mom!" I yelled even though it sounded like I said mom with an A while I dragged the Buck. This thing is freaking heavy.

"Peter, what in the world. You could have gotten hurt," my mom said and she started to check my face and arms for cuts.

"Mom, I didn't get hurt…Can I keep its horns?" I asked.

"They're antlers and no you cannot…what we do isn't something I'm proud of. We don't kill, we just take and they live. We don't drink em dry," my mom said and I nodded. I bent down to look closely at how she put the IV in and all.

"Have you ever," I said and she looked at me, "You know, drank one dry?" I didn't want to say the word kill because it seems to make what our kind do look bad or evil.

"Yes," my mom said and I looked at her, "I did a lot." I looked at my mom and I know for a fact I was shocked. "I was never happy with it, but as I got older I just dealt with it. I learned how to hunt when I was around eight. My other siblings when they were seven because they were stronger than I was. I never actually thought about how my mom brought back blood until Adrian was born and that's when I decided we can just put animals to sleep, take some blood and not kill them." I nodded. She took the IV out of both the buck and the deer. I opened the back pack and put apples, sweet potatoes, and in a wooden bowl there is flowering seeds or a mixture of seeds, clover and some acorns. My mom and I walked away to another spot where we did the same thing to three other deer.

My mom stopped walking and put her hand in front of me to stop me from walking further. She looked around. She pointed to a tree and I flew up to it. I stood on a branch and watched as my mom walked around. She bent down to the ground and touched. I couldn't see what she touched though because her back was to me.

"Stay there," she said and I nodded. I stayed on the tree. I turned my head thinking I heard something. I turned my head back than behind me again.

"Hybrid," a man with pitch black eyes and wavy hair to his shoulders said. "Boo." I jumped and as I did he broke the branch I had been standing on.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell. I was panicking I couldn't fly, I put my left hand in front of me for some stupid reason and screamed louder and in pain as I heard something crack.

**Cooper POV**

Cassie took peter with her hunting which only means that Peter just needs to get out of the house for a bit. I was making dinner for the kids when I heard a scream. Incorrect; I heard Peter scream. I dropped the tray of baked potatoes. I ran into the living room.

"Adrian, get the kids and go into the basement Now!" I yelled. I heard peter scream again and I ran outside the house. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were with me.

**Peter POV**

I rolled over and held my left arm to my chest. I could hear myself whimpering from it being hurt.

"Poor boy you shouldn't climb tree's you know," I looked up and screamed again. I backed away and I hit something hard. I was lifted up from my back. I was then turned around and I was being held by a lady with white hair. She too had brown eyes; she had blood dripping from her mouth. Oh shit. I looked behind her and I can tell we weren't where I had fallen... I turned my head and I saw the buck. Except he had blood all over him. He's dead. His antlers were broken off too. She put me down next to it.

"Thirsty boy," the woman said. I didn't move. She was in front of me and backed up again. She just grabbed me. "Who's your mum?" she asked me.

"I-I Don't have one," she said. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Who's your mum boy?" she asked.

"S-she's dead," I said. The woman touched my wrist and I screamed slightly. I grabbed an antler and swung at her face. I hit her face with the antler which broke in to some pieces. She looked shocked and raised her hand, while holding me with the other.

"Get your hands off my son," I heard. The woman turned around and she was punched in the face. I moved aside and just kept moving. My mom was fighting with the woman and the man. "Run! Just run and don't look back!" I nodded who knows how many times as I walked backwards. I finally turned around and ran. I could feel my heart beating faster than a race car drives. I looked behind me but no one was there. I just kept running.

"Whoa," I looked up and fell. I covered my face and screamed.

"Peter, Peter its me… its me dad," I heard. I opened my eyes and indeed it was my dad. "Peter what happened? Where's your mom?"

"He…he came out of nowhere, they both did…she-she told me to run," I stated. My dad picked me up and handed me to the dude (Edward). I just saw my dad run though with jasper and Emmett to where I just came from. "Dad!"

"Its going to be okay peter," The dude said and he ran while carrying me.

"Oh my god," my mom's mom said as the dude walked into my house. He put me down and I just held onto my left arm. "Peter, Peter…" I looked up and my moms grandpa was looking at me. "Peter, how did this happen?"

"I-I-I-I fell off the tree branch…T-The Man broke the branch," I said. he touched my head and I jumped back falling onto the ground.

"He's in shock," I heard him say.

"Peter you need to calm down. Just breathe, your heart is beating too fast," the man said. I looked away from him and saw her.

"Peter!" Adrian yelled, just as I closed my eyes.

**Cassie POV**

I fought the man and Daciana; Romanian's. I've fought Daciana before she always just runs before I have the chance to kill her. I was grabbed by the man from behind and Daciana smiled. I kicked her in the face and threw my head back at the man. The man let go of me and I started to fight him while using my power on Daciana.

"Cassie," I heard Cooper say. I was momentarily unfocused that I let Daciana free from my power. I saw him Cooper and I threw the guy off of me. Cooper had him tangled in vines in no time and I focused on Daciana. Literally this woman needs to die already. She tackled me and we both fought expertly.

"Hey there's another over here," I heard uncle Emmett and Jasper say.

"Yeah," I said as I dodged a punch. 'I'm sure they brought an army!" I yelled sarcastically. I looked at Daciana, "How many did you bring? Or were we're Vladimir and Stefan tired of learning that there soldiers died?" Daciana lunged for me but dodged.

"That son of yours would have been a great trophy for them. We would whip him into shape, teach him our ways and soon he wouldn't even be missing you…I could just imagine him calling Stefan and Vladimir Father and uncle," she said. She and I lunged for each other at the same time. "They already know where we are. We have tracers on us, with covert listening spy gear. They know where you live. Even if we die, they'll find you."

"Well if they're listening than they better listen close…My children don't have powers, we've checked, we've tested, you're after a lost cause," I said. I flipped over and elbowed Daciana in the face. I started to have water grow on my arm in the shape of sword. Nice and sharp. "Now say goodbye to your best soldier," I said. I punched Daciana in the face and with my right arm I stabbed her straight through her dead heart. I dropped the water and twisted her neck.

**Cooper POV**

I saw Cassie fighting with two vampires and I can tell there were about three others around. I saw one reattaching his arm while I was running. I killed him. I killed the guy that was fighting Cassie and then killed the others. I saw Cassie coming from where she was. She was fighting that white haired bitch Daciana about fifteen yards from where I am now. She had a few scratches but she was fine. I hugged her close to me. I heard a loud boom corm from where Cassie had just been. We both fell on the ground.

There's a loud ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on the ground.

"Cooper! Cassie!" I heard. I shook my head trying to get the ringing out. I turned my head and saw Cassie. She had blood coming from her head.

"Cassie," I said. I rolled over. "Cassie," I crawled to her and shook her, "Cassie sweetie wake up…Cassie…Cassie! Cassie! Emmett, Jasper help! Cassie!"

"Cooper!" I turned my head and saw Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper.

"Cassie!" Edward yelled. He picked her up and held her close to him, "Come one baby wake up, wake up sweetie."

"Edward, son." Carlisle said, I looked at Carlisle…no, no, no please. I pushed Edward away from Cassie.

"No! No! Please! Don't do this to me!" I yelled and kissed her face. I started to do CPR "Come on Baby! Come on Cassie! You can't do this to me! You can't die from a stupid bomb! Carlisle Do something for god's sake you're a fucking doctor! Come on!" I yelled. I kept on doing CPR. I heard Edward scream. I stopped and cried. "No, No!" I covered my eyes and as I did, I saw her hand move. "Cassie," I said and I started CPR again, "Come on Cassie, come back. Come back to me please." I pushed down on her chest again and she coughed. She kept coughing, a bit of blood coming out, she opened her eyes and I hugged her. she put her arms around me and I kissed. I moved aside and Edward enveloped his daughter kissing her all over her head whispering things to her.

"We need to get back to the house…Cassie don't fall asleep," Carlisle said. Cassie nodded. We ran back and Bella looked at us and at Cassie.

"What was that noise?"

"Daciana trying to kill me even after she's dead," Cassie said. it was in a whisper though.

"We need to leave, they'll be more on their way soon," I stated and we went into the house. Carlisle went straight to taking care of Cassie and peter. I refused anything saying I was fine. I got the kids and had them changed into their track black and white tracksuits. We're leaving at night so they need to blond in with the darkness if we end up on foot.

I swear if anyone comes within a hundred yards of my family I will kill them. The Romanians just reached the tip of the iceberg. I will kill them all, this means war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

Everything happened so fast one minute everything was fine and then the next it was mayhem. Edward just left with cooper after we heard peter scream. I looked at the door and saw Edward carrying peter. Peter was covered in dirt and some blood. His eyes reminded me so much of Cassie's the moment I looked at them, not the lively ones she has now, but the eyes she had once we got her back from Victoria, distant and afraid. Peter jumped back and fell to the floor when Carlisle touched his arm.

"Peter!" I turned my head and saw Adrian screaming peter's name. She ran down the rest of the steps and was next to peter in hybrid record time. "Peter, wake up, Peter come on wake up!" Adrian yelled, she wasn't stuttering, but its obvious when in a certain situation her stutter goes away. "Peter Orion I will kill you if you do not wake up!" Adrian yelled. I pulled her away as she started to hit his chest.

"He's asleep, he'll wake up, he just need to heal," Carlisle said. We heard a loud boom as if a bomb went off. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other.

"Stay here," Carlisle said. Adrian was struggling to get out of my arms and she did. She was out the door outside running towards the tree's but I caught her.

"No! Mom! Dad! No!" she yelled and I had an arm around her waist and brought her back to the house. Inside she panicked when she didn't see peter.

"Rosalie is taking care of him upstairs, she too has a degree in medicine," Esme said. Adrian pushed out of my arms and ran upstairs.

"Leave him alone," I heard just as I heard Edward scream. My heart jumped out of my chest and I ran to the door but Alice stopped me.

"I know what I'm doing," I heard Rosalie say.

"Get away from him! This is your entire fault! None of you cleared your scent or changed it, you hunt outside and you brought them here!" Adrian yelled.

"Bella, your grandchildren need you," Alice said. I nodded once and went upstairs. I walked into the room to see Adrian hitting Rosalie in the stomach, but Rose was letting her.

"It's your entire fault! It's all of you! You're messing up my life and my family! You're ruining everything!" she yelled. I wrapped my arms around Adrian and just held her close.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine," I said and sat down with her on the bed. She shook her head, but I kept reassuring her that everything would be fine. She fell asleep easily obviously tired from the anxiety running through her. I laid her down next to peter and walked downstairs.

I looked at everyone as they entered. Cassie looked as if she had died.

"What was that noise?" I asked.

"Daciana, trying to kill me even after she's dead," Cassie said but with a slight smile. she looked weak and ready to sleep. Cooper slapped Cassie softly in the face.

"Stay with me Cassie, just stay awake until Carlisle says, okay," Cooper said. Carlisle got straight to helping Cassie making sure she was okay. When I heard Jasper say that the girl with white hair had a bomb strapped around her I freaked out and started to yell. what the hell was a bomb doing on a vampire? Carlisle told Cassie she could go to sleep when he concluded she'd be fine, but a bit concussed. He then checked on Peter and said that peter wouldn't have any scars, but his wrist was broken and he too would be a bit concussed.

When Cassie woke up after an hour all hell broke loose though in the house, while all the kids were asleep upstairs. It all happened with a few simple words that came out of Cooper's mouth.

"I thought I lost you forever, I swear to god I'm going to kill each and every Romanian that's gets close to killing anyone in my family again. I can't live in a world without you," Cooper said and tears left his eyes.

"I'm here,I'm not going anywhere," Cassie said and touched his face.

"What do you mean kill anyone again?" Lukas stated. Cassie looked at him.

"Cassie was dead for three minutes at most, but Cooper brought her back with CPR, its why I screamed," Edward stated.

"What!" I yelled and moved Cooper aside. I started to check Cassie everywhere for scratches, brusies , cuts, anything. She was whining and tried to get me stop.

"Mom, I'm fine," Cassie said and lay back down.

"I think you moving my head around is worse than the bomb. I think you killed some brain cells."

"Cassie, you died. You died.," I said and she nodded, "That is not okay, you are not okay. This, this is not okay. You can't act like its nothing."

"Don't you think I know that…Mom, I'm the queen at making people think I'm fine," Cassie said. I looked at her taken aback.

"Do you really think I was fine when I graduated high school? I was ready to leave and never come back. I didn't want to see the place anymore or be near the lake. It made me sick to my stomach. Do you know how many times I was ready to just kill Kaylin Sven, even myself because I didn't want to deal with everything anymore…Graduation was the highlight of high school. The only people that we're able to see through the facade were Cooper and Briar."

"What?" everyone said, except for Cooper and Briar.

"I'm never going to be okay; Aunt Rose told you that. no matter how hard I tried I will never be fully okay…my kids and cooper make my life twice as better than it was, they make me feel better than I've ever felt, they are my sole reason for living."

"Cassie," I said. I was shocked, but something inside told me I knew all along that Cassie was faking happiness the rest of high school. Something told me I knew, but I ignored it. I ignored it because I wanted so badly to believe she was okay.

"Family Meeting," Cooper said. we all entered the kitchen. Cooper and Cassie at the head.

"This means war," Lukas stated.

"No," Cassie said and cooper looked at her shocked. Cassie looked at him.

"I died today. Our kids would have grown up without a mom…I'm not going to lose you or any of you. think of your family…I lost Marcello because he went to spy and he fought and he died. Adrian is growing up with out him because of it. I don't want that for the others or for any of your children."

"Cassie," I stated. she knows this means war.

"No, and that's that," she said.

"She has a point," Remy said, we all looked at her. "Lukas, Roman would you want your kids growing up without a mother or father?" Neither answered. "Exactly and mom you wouldn't want them to fight."

"Exactly," Cassie said and she stood up, "Since this meeting is now coming to a close because we agree on not having a war, I just want to make sure that the fact I died today never leaves this table. my children will never know. I don't want them to know." Cassie looked at all of us, she had determination in her eyes.

"Promise," Lukas and Remy said.

"Promise," Briar, Evan, Roman, Korri, and Julius said. Cassie looked at us.

"Promise," me, Edward, and everyone else said.

"Thank you. I'm going to bed," Cassie said. Cooper followed her. When we heard there bedroom door close I looked at everyone.

"How long does the pain killers you gave them keep them asleep for?" I asked Carlisle.

"12 hours they need to rest," Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Mom, she'd going to hate you," Remy said, "She's going to hate all of us. I know what you're thinking."

"Good, get packed... the minute they fall asleep were leaving. Adrian was right its not safe here. The safest place right now for them is Volterra. If the Romanians know that they're not even coming close to the city why would they even look for them there? I'm not going to let my daughter, son, and grandkids live a life on the run. This ends now. You guys get your thinks and drive down. we'll carry them and run down."

"Bella," Edward said looking at me. "I agree with you, but this is the wrong way."

"It's the only way we have though," Alice said. "Every other way we try and go about this is see Cassie sneaking out with her family in the middle of the night, escaping from us, or having a huge argument which ends with us staying here longer and more Romanians coming. We came here to bring Cassie back and it what we have no choice but to do now."

"I really don't like this," Esme said and I nodded. Cassie's going to hate me for the rest of our lives…she just had to be so stubborn like me. I hate myself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**a/n: sorry i haven't updated in a while. set for this chapter is up on my profile page.**_

**Remy POV**

This is wrong, this is more than wrong. This is kidnapping and we should be going to jail for this. I saw their car drive into the airport. I sighed and held Asher.

"When she wakes up she's going to murder us all," Asher said. I shook my head.

"Only one of us," I said. He looked at me.

"Who?" he asked me. The car door opened and out came my mom she was caring Adrian. I nodded towards my mom and Asher sighed.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this," he said and I nodded.

"Remy, they're here," Alice said. I looked at her, "The Romanians, we killed five more on the way here." I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. My mom and the rest of the family put Cassie, Cooper and the kids in the airplane. We all sat down and in less than five minutes we were up. I looked at my mom and then looked away.

"Remy, don't be so hard on her," I looked up to see my dad.

"She's gone insane," I said and he shook his head.

"Your mom misses her youngest daughter and Cassie is in danger. We were thinking of just waiting until tomorrow, but the Romanian's they came. One by one, like they wanted to wear them put from fighting and then the last to come would beat them and call everyone else to take the children. I'm not going to let anything happen to Cassie or to my grandchildren," he said. He looked towards the back and I followed his gaze. Peter. The minute I heard Peter had been taken for just a few minutes I knew that he like Cassie will never be the same. Even those few minutes changed him.

"He looks a lot like Cassie when he's sleeping," I said and my dad nodded. He walked away and sat next to mom.

The plane ride was silent until we hit some turbulence. The turbulence woke Lily up. I was closest so I just got up from the plane and picked her up. Of all of Cassie's children Lily looks the most like her. I swear I remember holding Cassie when she was Lily's age. I looked down at Lily and picked her up. I cradled her in my arms and she didn't like it. I finally carried her with her against my chest and she calmed down immediately. Yup, Just like Cassie calming down to the comfort of someone's chest. I swayed slowly back and forth and just held her. To tell the truth this is the first time I've held my niece or any of Cassie's kids. Peter stays away from me saying I ruin the fun, Adrian just stays away from everyone, and Masen's four so he's too busy being a curious four year old.

Lily looked up at me and touched my face before resting her head again on my chest. O heard her breathing start to go down into she fell into a deep slumber. I held her for a while before I looked at Asher and nodded my head towards the car seat. he grabbed it and put it in-between both our seats. He buckled it and I put Lily in. I made she was comfortable and then sat down in the seat next to her. I closed my eyes and after fully knowing that Lily was for sure asleep I fell asleep too.

I woke up to the sound of a car honking. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the streets of Volterra. I sat up and looked around. I saw Masen sitting next to Asher. Who was next to the car seat lily was in who was to the left of me. Masen looked at me and back out the window. His hands were on the window.

"I wanna go home?" he said with fear. He looked around the car and then back outside. I remember Cassie panicking too when we first moved to the United States. She was panicking just like he is now.

"Don't worry Masen, we're just going to make sure your mom, dad, and peter are okay," I said. he ignored me. Cassie and cooper's kids are small fish being thrown into a pond that they're not ready for. The kids as far as I know have only seen the mountain and trees around them and the town of Marion.

When we arrived to the castle Masen started to panic even more especially because we were underground. When the car stopped he didn't get out like I thought he would. He just looked at Lily. When Asher brought the car seat out he held onto the car seat with all his strength as if making sure that he and Lily were not separated. I saw my mom carrying Peter, Dad carrying Cassie and Cooper being carried by Carlisle. I then saw that Adrian was awake and she too was scared.

"Where the hell are my brother and sister?" she seethed as Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice.

"Adrian!" Masen yelled. He turned to run to her but remembered Lily so he stayed put. Adrian ran from where she was and grabbed Masen. She picked him and then looked at Asher. Asher just stood still waiting for her to yell at him. no instead she took Lily out of the Cat seat and held her close.

"My mom and dad are going to kick your asses," she stated.

"Yeah, well your mom and dad will break every bone trying to," Aunt Rose said a bit annoyed. Geesh I wonder how long Adrian had been awake to annoy her.

"They've killed Romanian's who says they can't kill you," Adrian stated. Before we knew it we were in the throne room. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Do you think your mother can kill us?" Uncle Demetri asked. Grandpa Aro, Grandma S, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius looked at Adrian.

"You trained her," Adrian said only anger in her voice.

"Adrian, you shouldn't be carrying both Lily and Masen," My mom's said. Adrian took a step back away from her. Masen jumped out of her arms and then held her hand. "Let me take you to the rooms."

"No, stay away from me, my brother, and my sister. We are not knocked out on any drugs that you gave my mom and dad. I'm not going anywhere with you. You can go straight to hell, because you are not a grandmother or a mother. No you're a monster!" Adrian yelled.

"Adrian, you're not going anywhere. You belong here with family," Esme said.

"Y-Y-Your not my family…Family, Family doesn't do this…Stay away from us," Adrian stated. she turned to walk out the way we came but my mom stopped her.

"Listen to me Adrian, You walk out that door and you'll be in the greatest danger. People are looking for you. Your mom's been doing everything to protect all of you. You won't survive a day on your own."

"How would you know? You don't know anything about us. You were just a person in a picture our mom showed us and I liked it better that way. Look what you've caused, the Romanians wouldn't have found us if you didn't lead them to us. This is your entire fault," Adrian stated.

"Enough!" Masen hid behind Adrian's leg and Lily whimpered a bit. "That is enough, you do not talk to your grandmother like that," Grandpa Aro said.

"She-she-she is not-nothing t-t-to me," Adrian said.

"I said enough…Rosalie, Heidi show them to their bedrooms. Lily will be in the nursery and Masen in the room with peter," He said. Rosalie grabbed Masen who screamed Adrian's name. This family is all going to hell. Adrian followed only to try and get to Masen. My mom followed behind. I ran to catch up to them. Adrian wouldn't leave the room Masen was in especially since Peter was In it too.

"Adrian," I said. I reacted for Lily, "Please I know she's getting heavy for you. I promise to make sure nothing happens to them. I swear on my life as your mom's older sister I will make sure they will not get hurt." She looked at me. I slowly took Lily from her and Adrian rotated her arms a bit.

"You're tired and you're not sleeping here," Aunt Rose said. Adrian rolled her eyes. She moved the bed Masen was on. She took off his shoes and moved him under the covers. She covered him and tucked him in.

"I-I-I'm sleeping here. I'll-I'll bring Lilys cot in here," she said.

"There's a nursery and that were Lily will be. Come on," I said. she sighed and followed me. I opened the nursery and lay Lily in the crib. "This used to be your mom and my nursery room." Adrian nodded not caring.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked as my mom took her hand and led her down the hall. I poked my head and saw my mom open Cassie's old bedroom door. When we were in high school Cassie moved out of the room and into another one, but my mother never changed the room.

"This is where your sleeping. It used to be your mom's room. feel free to wear or use anything," my mom said. she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. she looked at me and shook her head.

"Mom," I said and she looked at me.

"She's right Cassie will never forgive me for doing this," she said.

**Adrian POV**

I can't sleep, I won't go anywhere without my siblings, I barely eat their food. I hope my mom and dad wake up soon they'll know exactly what to do. The bedroom door opened and I saw the short blonde girl Jane. She just looked at me.

"Your grandmother wants you to get dressed and come downstairs," she said. So what is she? Is she my mom's aunt or a messenger?

"T-T-Tell h-her to g-g-go to hell," I said. The girl looked at me.

"Just get dressed and stop worrying about your mom and dad, they were hit by a bomb, but they'll be fine," she said. I grabbed a pillow and threw it her. Why can't they just leave me alone. Jane or whatever her name is had caught the pillow and placed it on the end corner of the bed. she muttered something. "Get dressed your grandmother expects you downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"S-s-s-she's not my grandmother," I mumbled. My bedroom door was about to close when the all to perky vampire Alice came in with someone else.

"Okay, get up and out. You can't lock yourself in the room until your parents wake up. Now come on your grandma made a family breakfast," Alice said. The other, I think her name's Heidi opened the closet.

"This is your mom's old clothes. I'm sure something in here will fit you," she said. They both looked at the closet and started to pull clothes out. They showed each other clothes until they both agreed on something. What did they agree on? A shiny grey dress with matching flats. They looked at me and smiled. They out the clothes on the bed.

"Get dressed, we'll see you downstairs," Alice said. I looked at the dress and rolled my eyes. in my mind I kept thing of wearing the dress, but looked in my mom's closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. I took a quick shower and changed. When I opened the door Masen was on the bed pulling at his clothes and he had lily on his lap.

"I don't like this," Masen said. I nodded and ran a brush through my hair. I took lily and his hand. I went back into the room he was in and saw Peter who was awake.

"What did they want you to wear?" he asked.

"A dress," I said. I opened a duffel bag that was on the foot of Masen's bed. I looked at him and nodded. He looked though all his clothes and showed me a white t-shirt, a blue and yellow plaid pull over and jeans. I nodded and he happily kicked off the shoes he was wearing. He took off the khaki pants, the gray sweater and the long sleeve plaid shirt. He put on his jeans, and then the t-shirt. It was when he was putting on the plaid pull over that I noticed a bruise on his left forearm. I pulled up his sleeve and looked at it. I lightly touched it and Masen whimpered.

"Who gave this to you?" I asked him angrily. "Masen, it's important that you tell me."

"da short girl with yellow hair," he said. I nodded, I quickly changed Lily into different clothes than what she was wearing.

" stay in here, Peter your in charge," I stated. he looked at me and nodded.

"Hey, here," peter said and showed me the antler of the buck he had ran with the day of the attack.

"I-I-I don't need it ," I stated. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I sighed.

Mom's taught me how to fight and defend myself. no one touches my siblings. No one bruises any of my siblings. I walked down the stairs and looked at everyone.

"That's not what we chose for you to wear," Alice said.

"I'm just glad you came down," Bella said, she walked towards me but I pushed her away. I saw the short blonde one, Jane.

"How dare you touch my brother," I stated angrily at her. everyone looked at me. I walked towards her. "Why don't you hurt someone your own size instead you bruise my little brother!" I pushed her and then pulled my arm back to punch her. She stopped my arm and pushed me back. I fell back but quickly got up and tackled her. "No one touches my siblings!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean too, I was trying to keep him from going into the bathroom with your little sister," she said. I threw her off of me and pushed her to the ground.

"I don't give a fuck!" I yelled in her face.

"Adrian stop!" I heard someone yell. I didn't care though. She hurt my brother, no one hurts my family. Jane pushed me off of her and I kicked her in the face as she did. I landed on my two feet and blocked her punches.

"I said stop!" Jane looked up right as I swung to punch her. My hand made contact with her face. She looked at me and I felt an immense amount of pain in my body. I started to gasp for air because it felt like my lungs were constricting. I screamed once and just stayed still. The pain went away after a few seconds.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I looked up and saw Peter. He was angry, he was pist, he was up in the air and looked at Jane with his piercing eyes. Jane was being held back by the other short boy with brown hair.

I got up and ran upstairs with peter. I walked into mom's old room where Peter had taken the others too. I sat down on mom's old bed and just held Lily. Peter looked at me.

"What did she do?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I-I-I d-don't know," I said. Truthfully I don't know what she did. She just looked at me and all this pain came into my body and I know she caused it. I just don't know how she did.

**Two days Later**

**Cassie POV**

I opened my eyes and heard beeping. I looked to the side and saw a heart monitor. I looked around and sighed. I haven't been in this room since the day Cooper and I ran away.

"Hello, Cassie its nice to see you awake," Dr. Caristo. I haven't seen him since the day I left. "Do you know where you are?" I nodded.

"The castle, except I'd prefer hell," I said and he smiled.

"Yes, you're in the volturi castle…The bomb did quite a number on you and cooper," he said. He checked me for a concussion and asked me things that happened long ago to check my memory. When he left I waited a few minutes before un-attaching wires. I changed in clothes and snuck out of the room. I snuck into cooper's bedroom expecting to see the boys, but they weren't there. Instead cooper was there. He was asleep and had a perfectly healthy heart beat. I walked towards him and held his hand.

"I'm going to find the kids and we'll be back," I said. I opened the bedroom door and looked both ways. I hid around the castle and when I heard Lily crying I knew that they were all in the throne room. I snuck my way downstairs and as I got closer. Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Who are you? You don't belong in the volturi castle," this female voice said. It was a bit familiar to me. The throne rooms were opened and I was pushed inside. "I found her sneaking around the castle. A spy maybe?" I laughed and swung my fist to the back hitting this person square in the jaw. I grabbed her and threw her towards the wall.

"a Spy maybe? How about Aro Volturi's missing Grand-daughter," I stated.

"Momma!" I turned around and scooped Masen up. Adrian came towards me with Lily and peter. They all hugged me and peter looked at me with slightly scared eyes.

"I want to go home," Peter said and Masen nodded in agreement.

"We will soon," I said. I looked up and saw the entire family looking at me.

"Dr. Caristo came in here a few minutes ago saying you woke up and escaped," Grandpa Aro said.

"I won't leave without my children or husband," I said.

"Cassie," my mom said and I put my hand up.

"Stay away from me. Don't speak to me," I said. I turned around still caring Lily.

"Cassie I'm sorry but they were coming," my mom said and I nodded.

"I know, Cooper and I had a plan we always have a plan, but you just decided to put us to sleep and take us. That's kidnapping," I said and left the room with the kids. I walked up the stairs and Adrian led me to an old room of mine.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" I asked and she nodded. The kids told me all about their experiences here and how they don't like it. That they don't like being stuck inside. Adrian then started to ask me how it was like living here and my room and all the things in it. She then proceeded to tell me that I must be old and what not. I watched the kids play in my room. They played card games with my old cards and used some of my old toys that I had never thrown away but had kept lying around my old room.

When they started to get hungry I led them to the kitchen and I cooked something for them. They were happier, just in the few hours of me being awake I could see that. We are a family that needs each other. I made them macaroni and cheese and we all ate. I didn't eat a lot but I ate. I looked into the other fridge and brought out a gallon of deer blood. I took out cups and poured the kids each a cup as well as one for me. I found a sippy cup and poured some fir lily. They all drank the blood as if they craved it which they probably did.

Immediately I felt stronger which meant that my kids felt stringer again. When we were done I took them outside to the garden and watched them. This would be a happier moment if cooper was awake. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. I need to find away to get out of here.

"Mom," I looked at Adrian, "We're going to get out of here right?"

"When your dad wakes up, we'll find away, I promise," I said and held her close to me. Adrian may be thirteen but god only knows she's like me, younger in mind and heart.

**14221 Copenhagen Dr**

**14207 Copenhagen Dr**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cassie POV**

Its been nice being back in the castle but I really just want to leave. I haven't called this place home in thirteen years and it doesn't feel like home anymore. I walked down the hall to Cooper's room. I'm the one who died, but he's the one who still won't wake up. I'm sure it should be me who should be asleep not him. I opened his bedroom door and walked in. I pulled his desk chair close to the bed. I sat down next to him just looking at him until I finally slipped my hand into his. I squeezed his hand in some hope that he'd squeeze my hand back.

"So the kids are fine. They don't like it here, they just want to go home, but you know our motto, stick together no matter what…Masen has been asking when you'll wake up so you can teach him more baseball, Peter wants to pull pranks on me with you and Adrian…Coop Adrian just wants her dad back, you're Adrian's dad no matter what biology and science say. Adrian can't lose you…I can't lose you," I said and felt the tears in my eyes. "Cooper just wake up…just open your eyes please…if you can't than just squeeze my hand." Nothing happened just him breathing. I sighed and hit his chest hard, "You're an asshole you know," I said and smiled at a thought, "I bet if I undressed you would open your eyes…you don't want to see me in your pajamas. I know you like it when I'm in them." nothing happened, I hit his chest again. "Asshole."

I sat down and looked at him for a while. I heard crying so I stood up. I kissed cooper on the lips and when I did the thought of true love's kiss will wake a person up came to me, but of course this isn't Disney so it won't happen. I turned around and walked quickly out of the room. I walked into my room and saw my dad carrying Lily. I had moved the crib into my room two days ago when I woke up. I looked at Lily who smiled.

"Mamamama," she said and I smiled back. my dad turned towards me and smiled.

"I like her mind it's so simple and less complicated than everyone else's. Her minds so…"

"Innocent," I said interrupting him and he nodded.

"Exactly, all she thinks of all your kids have been thinking of is you, cooper and the house. Running around so freely outside, just having fun. Even Adrian who is thirteen is thinking of just being free in the nature…I understand now why you never wanted to leave. it seemed like nothing can touch you, nothing can get to you, it was a place full of happiness, a place full of magic in the eyes of your kids," he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, its why Cooper and I settled there, it was just empty but beautiful. Like when I had ran out of the car that day we went to Burlington, when I was skating on the frozen pond. That feeling I had the beauty I saw in it. It was almost doubled when we found that place, that house. It was a little piece of heaven," I said and he nodded.

"its like what my clearing in forks is to you and I'm sorry we took you away from it," he said. I smiled, shook my head, and laughed a bit.

"No you're not, you're not really sorry. You would rather have me here than there," I said and he smiled, but nodded.

"It's true I admit that. As your father I would rather have you here than there…I'd rather have you safe than on the run and in danger," he said. I sighed everyone keeps saying that. "Why do you ignore it? you know its true? You would have had to move sooner or later. They would have come across your scent sooner or later."

"I know. Cooper and I were in the process of looking at houses when you showed up. we we're going to make the next six months or so the best for the kids because we knew we we're going to have to move," I said. My dad looked surprised; he didn't do anything except nod at what I said.

"Mama," Lily said. My dad looked at me then to Lily.

"You should…you should take her," he said. I shook my head.

"She's comfortable with you, you should get to know your granddaughter…unless you're scared of course."

"What no. of course I'm not scared…its just what if she cries?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh. I took Lily from him.

"How about I just give her a bath and change her. She'll be happy baby and she shouldn't cry on you unless something scares her," I said. He just nodded liking the idea. I shook my head and headed to my bathroom. I put lily on the ground. I plugged the tub while handing Lily a rubber dinosaur. I started the water and made sure it was look warm. I grabbed the rubber lion, giraffe, and elephant as well. I made sure the water didn't go higher than seven inches. I undressed Lily and cleaned her bottom before setting her in the bath tub. I put the toys in while she splashed happily. She grabbed the dinosaur and shook it.

"Waurw, waurw, waurw,' she said and gave me a toothy smile. I smiled back. I took the elephant.

"What does the elephant make Lily?" I asked.

"waurw, waurw," she said.

"No the elephant," I said shaking it a bit.

"Brrrrrrr," she said.

"Ha, good job," I said. I clapped and she copied. I bathed her gently as always. When I was done I wrapped her in a towel and carried her. In my room I sat her on my bed and got her clothes. I put her diaper on; she wriggled on the bed when I turned around. I grabbed the t-shirt then put it on her. She fussed a bit however when I put her pants on, she fussed a bit more, then calmed down. I put socks on then shoes. I brushed her hair and carried her out of the room. I saw Masen walking in the hallway. He saw me and smiled than ran to wake up Adrian.

I walked into Cooper's room. I saw down one the chair with Lily on my lap.

"Who's that Lily? Whose that?" I asked Lily stood up on my lap and pointed to Cooper.

"Dadadadada," she said. I must be smiling like a maniac. I hugged her close to me while I stood up.

"Cooper she said Dada," I screamed and turned around. I was faced to realize cooper was still asleep. I took a deep shaky breath and sighed.i put Lily on Cooper's bed and she laid herself next to him. her head on his stomach.

"Dadadada," she exclaimed and I smiled. Late bloomer when it comes to talking she is.

"oh coop, you should be jumping for joy right now."

"I…Am," I heard.

"Ohh of course you are…your being lazy and sleeping when you should be caring your daughter and twirling around looking like a complete bafoon," I said, then stopped, "Did you just…talk?"

"Yes," I got closer to the bed and looked at him. I touched his face and he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked at me. "You're mean…I-I know you hit me." I smiled and kissed his head.

"Dadada," Lily said. Cooper looked towards his stomach, he smiled widely.

"Yeah, that's me," he said with a smile. He picked her up and brought Lily closer to him. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It must've been payback for when I …you know," I said and he nodded. the door opened, Masen, Peter, and Adrian were standing looking surprised.

"Dad!" Masen yelled and ran forward/ he was going to jump onto the bed, but I stopped him. I sat him next to Cooper; cooper wrapped an arm around Masen hugging him. Peter and Adrian gave Cooper hugs and we all just sat there. We talked and asked him if he needed or wanted anything. Dr. Caristo and Grandpa Carlisle soon came in. they asked if the children can leave. At the door I saw my dad. I smiled and handed him Lily.

"Mom knows how to change a diaper if you find that you have too," I said. He smiled with a nod. I know Masen, Adrian and Peter are probably going to my old bedroom. I stayed in the room with Cooper and watched as Dr. Caristo and Grandpa Carlisle took care of my husband.

**Edward POV**

I was at the door the minute Carlisle and Dr. Caristo walked into the bedroom. Cassie handed me Lily reminding me that Bella knows how to change diapers. I'm sure every woman in this household knows how to change diapers. Adrian just looked at me as if I were a complete idiot. _How does he not know how to change a diaper?_ She thought while she walked past me. I took Lily downstairs with me.

She looked around the place and just mumbled words to me. It was as if she was having a conversation with me I just have no idea what exactly she's trying to say. Once downstairs I walked out to the garden and put her down on the grass. I watched as she just walked around getting to know everything. Reading her mind she was really happy. She liked being outside just looking at everything. the variety of colors fascinated her. she bent down to smell a flower and laughed. Soon I was joined by Bella who brought down some toys for Lily to play with. Lily grabbed a rubber lion and showed it to us.

"waurw, waurw, waurw," she said and laughed. She kept playing with it until the matching toy box caught her attention. The point of the box was to put the triangle shaped toy into the triangle shaped place once in it goes inside the box. Lily seemed to love this game. She somehow managed to get a triangle through the star shaped hole. She played with the stacking rings too, however when she got bored she threw the rings and laughed.

It was fun just watching her play and have fun. Every time she laughed or clapped it made me smile. I looked at Bella and she in turn looked at me.

"Were the kids like this when they were babies?" I asked and she nodded.

"Lukas was more of a thrower. That's what he liked to do, he'd play with the toys and concentrate for like five minutes before throwing things. Remy did the whole thing halfway before wanting to do something else. Cassie was the one who would do it all and get frustrated when she couldn't finish it. I remember her crying once because she couldn't get the shape into the hole. It was the right hole, she was just having a little difficulty," she said and I nodded. I can picture a baby Cassie getting frustrated over that.

When it was lunch time I took Lily back inside the house. We packed up all the toys and went inside. I found Cassie with Cooper in the kitchen with all the kids. She was making some type of smoothie. Lily clapped when she saw Cassie, but wanted to go with Cooper. I looked at Cassie.

"Thank you," I said and she smiled and nodded.

"She's your grandchild," Cassie said.

"But she;s your daughter and you trust me enough to spend time with her…thank you," I said and she nodded. Cooper made a face and Lily laughed out loud. Cassie smiled. I watched as Cassie, Cooper, and the kids just ate lunch. they functioned well, they were all so important to eachother. I could tell if separated this family would fall apart. There was no rock that held the, together because together they were one rock.

I walked out of the kitchen with Bella and hugged her close to me.

"Cooper's done a good job taking care of them," Bella said. I nodded in agreement.

"They all take care of eachother, but yes Cooper has done a good job," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cooper POV**

This woman drives me insane. Literally I could probably put in a metal institution. She's the most amazing, caring, tough, brave, indecisive person in the world and she's mine. I smiled as I remembered the day I married her. It was amazing and bit bitter because we weren't surrounded by family. When I woke up five days ago I was truly happy I woke up. I could hear Cassie talking to me but I just couldn't open my eyes. I spent the entire day with Cassie and the kids. I held Lily all day after Edward came back and handed her to me.

I ran a finger down Cassie's cheek down her neck, and down her spine. I felt her shake a bit. I smiled and kissed her. Cassie and I have been in my old bedroom since I woke up. Cassie moved and opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. She then rolled over and was straddling my hips. God she was right I do love this woman when she's in my pajama shirts. She's a fucking goddess.

"Sono un uomo fortunate (I'm a lucky man)," I said and Cassie raised her eyebrow, "Ho sposato una bellissima dea (I married a beautiful Goddess)." I flipped Cassie over and now she was lying down and I was straddling her. Cassie smiled and laughed a bit. We started to kiss. The kisses getting deeper and more passionate. I took off my shirt and Cassie unbuttoned the pajama shirt. She did it slowly teasing me. She smiled at me as she took the last button off. We both started to touch each other.

"W-W-wait," Cassie said and I looked at her. We were both out of breathe.

"W-what?' I asked.

"I-is your room, uh soundproof?" she asked. I laughed for a bit than thought.

"Yeah," I said and started to kiss her again. She pushed me off of her and I sighed.

"Is the door locked?" she asked. I looked at it and nodded, "Securely, the kids can open anything." I sighed and nodded using my power I securely locked the door with thick vines.

The minute they were secure Cassie moved my head and kissed me. We were back were we started. Soon enough we were one, just one body. It was pure ecstasy. It was a cloud nine feeling. Nothing can top this feeling except for the birth of my children and their happiness. When we were done we just laid next to each other before taking a non-sexual shower together. We changed into clothes and I used my power to make the vines disappear. I opened the door and the minute I did all hell broke loose.

"Why are you in charge you can't even defend yourself," I heard Peter state.

"S-Shut up. I-I can, Mom ta-taught me," I heard Adrian defend.

"Not even, you can't even throw a punch…You st-st-stu-stutter," Peter said.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! You don't know anything," Adrian said.

"I know enough to know what to do when someone tries to kidnap me. I know that your dad left and never came back, I know that they want you and I know that your dad's dead," Peter said. Cassie and I started to walk towards the bedroom.

"Stop it!" we heard Masen yell. Cassie pushed the door open; the sight was one we never thought we'd see. Adrian and Peter were circling each other ready to fight.

"What the hell is going on!" Cassie yelled. Both of them stopped, Adrian looked up and then down. Peter still looked angry though.

"What's with all the anger?" we turned around and saw Jasper.

"I don't know," I said.

"Uncle Jasper can you take Masen and Lily to the play room," Cassie said. Jasper nodded, he took Masen's hand while Aunt Alice carried Lily. I looked at Cassie and took peter's hand as Cassie took Adrian's.

"What were you thinking saying those things to your sister?" I asked once we got to the balcony.

"I wasn't. I was just angry. She's always in charge or always just assumes she's in charge when you and mom are busy. She was telling Masen not to go looking around the castle for you and I just said that Masen could do whatever he wanted,' Peter stated.

"Well Masen can't do whatever he wants and your sister had every reason to tell Masen not to wonder around the castle. Just because our family is nice doesn't mean everyone that is part of the guard is."

"Okay," he said, "It's just that she's always, ugh."

"She's your sister she'll always be like that," I said remembering when I described Evangeline like that to Sulpicia. "However, I never want to hear you speak like that to Adrian again. I don't ever want you to mention her dad again and especially in that tone you did. It is not okay to ever use your sister parentage against her and it is not okay to make fun of her stuttering. And this is not Adrian's fault. People aren't just after Adrian. So you do not get to put the blame on her do you hear me?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Good, there are weeds in backyard that Esme is going to need help getting rid of. Go put some shorts on and a t-shirt because you're going to get dirty."

"What," Peter whined.

"I can grow weeds, flowers, and vines all over the castle wall that you can take down too if you'd like," I said. He hung his head and left the balcony. I wonder if Adrian is going to have to do anything. Probably not, since she didn't say anything rude or mean. The most she said was shut up.

**Cassie POV**

"What the hell happened?" I asked and Adrian just shrugged. "You don't know. Something happened because you two were ready to kill each other." I said. we were both seated on the mats in the gym.

"I-I-I," Adrian started but then stopped and sighed, "I don't know okay," she yelled out. I nodded. She didn't mean to yell, it just seemed to be the only way she could answer without stuttering. "He-He was just angry and then- then he told Masen- he told Masen that he could go anywhere ar-ar-around the castle and I said he couldn't and he-he-he got mad." I nodded and sighed.

"You can't fight with your brother. Argue all you want, but never fight. I never want to see you and any of your siblings circling each other ready to take another's head off. you have to be the bigger person," I said and she sighed.

"I-I-I'm tired of being the-the bigger person," she said and I nodded, "I-I-I'm tired of all of this…He's right." I looked at her and she was looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He and that woman are right," she whispered. "I-I-I-it is my entire fault…They-They want me and we're here be-because it's not safe because they're coming for me a-a-and it's all my fault." I looked at Adrian, "My-My-My dad probably knew I was going to c-cause all these problems so he left and d-d-died."

"No, No, none of that, don't ever think like that. Your dad left on a mission to be with his father so that if anything happened he could fight with his father, protect his father, and come back with his father. Not once did he ever think you would cause problems. He wanted you so bad. When I told him his smile was the biggest I had ever seen on his face. None of this is your fault. If anything its mine because I was scared of what my family would do when they found out I was pregnant so I left. I ran away with your dad cooper and we never came back. We never told them were we were or anything. We're here because my mom is insane and wanted us here."

"B-But they came for me."

"They came, but we would have fought them off ourselves and moved anyways. My mom's just, ugh," I said. She nodded and I ran a hand threw her head.

"M-M-Mom," she said and I nodded."Where'd you g-g-get that s-s-scar?" I looked at her and then realized I was wearing a purple tank top shirt. I reached my shoulder and touched the scar. I remember the day I got it. The pain, the hits, and the anger she put out on me. It all came to me in flashes.

"Mom."

"When I was fourteen, after my freshmen year of high school during the summer; my family and I were living in Saranac Lake, New York. We were at the lake, everyone, and you grandparents, both your dads, grandparents, aunts and uncles. We were just having fun. Your dad Marcello and I went to the other side of the lake to talk. Briar was on the boat that we took. I got angry and he went back on the boat and I talked to Briar in the wooded area. We heard something and I turned my head. This lady with red flaming hair, skin as white as chalk, eyes blood red, with no heart beat looked at us. I pushed briar behind me and we walked backwards slowly. Then I turned around grabbed Briar's hand and ran, but the lady got me. Soon I was fighting her, then everyone was fighting other vampires and then she knocked me out. When I woke up I was in an unknown place with this woman. I changed clothes and then I was knocked out again, I woke up in the back of the truck before she knocked me out again. Then I woke up. I was in a basement. One day I pretended to be sick. She led me upstairs and I used my power on her and ran away. She caught me though." Adrian looked shocked, I'd always told them that I'd die before anyone lays a hand on them. I just don't think they ever questioned why? Or why I was dead serious about it?

"W-What h-happened?"

"The scars are from my beating she gave me with a belt. She punched me and kicked me before but that wasn't enough so she belted me," I said. I turned my back towards her and lifted up my shirt. I heard her gasp. I put my shirt back down and looked at Adrian. "I spent the whole summer with that crazy lunatic. She kidnapped me because she wanted to take revenge on my mom and dad for killing her equally crazy mate who tried to kill my mom when she was human."

"I'm sorry," Adrian said and I shook my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do this to me, you weren't there okay. Nothing is your fault. I will always take care of you and your siblings, I will always fight for you, and I will always make sure that none of you ever go through what I went through. Okay, now go find your brother and apologize to him for telling him to shut up," I said, even though he deserved to be told to shut up. she nodded and got up. I sat there for a while before heading into the pool room. I looked at the water. It was in waves. I knew I was channeling my feelings to it.

I took off my shoes and socks. I put my hair in a pony tail and then jumped in. I heard someone open the door right as I jumped in. I sat down all the way at the bottom of the pool. I do this all the time. at least when its summer time in the mountains and we put the pool up. We made it seven feet deep but still. It use to scare the shit out of Cooper when we were in college. I heard the water move and I looked up. Someone's feet. I stayed down for a bit longer and stopped the waves.

I finally got to my feet and swam up to the top. I looked and saw Remy and Lukas. Lukas was standing. He looked a bit angrily at the water. I swam to the edge and sat up. Remy handed me a towel.

"Thanks," I said and she nodded.

"You still think about it," Lukas said and I nodded.

"Every now and then," I said.

"But your better?" Remy said and I nodded.

"Yeah, Cooper's helped me a lot and then the kids just make me as happy as a hybrid can possibly be," I said. they both nodded. it was silent. Lukas put his feet in the pool. "You know its not your fault. no matter what you attempted to do or could have done. she had her dead heart on taking me." they both nodded.

"We know," they both said.

"Good," I said. it was too silent for me. I yawned and stretched. Then I pushed both Remy and Lukas in the pool. They both screamed and I just laughed and got in. Lukas pulled me under and I with my power's I squirted water at Remy's face. I did miss this.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrian POV

Two months. That's how long we've been here. Moms's been teaching us and what not but were tired and we don't want to be here anymore. I know Mom and Dad are talking to the family and I know that the family is just saying no, but let's face it. The people that want me know were here. We were on lock down just two weeks ago because there was an intruder and mom was beyond pist. I could hear her yelling at someone that this place is supposed to be safe but they found us.

I looked up towards the door because I heard someone knock on my door.

"Y-y-yeah," I said and the door opened it was my mom's parents. They came in and looked at me. I sat up. "Wh-Wh-What can I h-help you with?" I asked and they looked at each other and then back at me.

"We we're wondering if you could help us?" I looked at them and nodded slowly. They came towards the bed and I sat up. "When is your birthday?"

"February 25th," I said.

"What about your siblings?" My mom's mom asked.

"Peter is on Halloween, Masen is on May 7th, and Lily is January 1st. why could-could-couldn't you a-as-ask my mom?" I asked.

"Because your mom won't tell us. If we ask her she'll think that we expect for you all to stay here for at least a year," her dad said. "Please, my names Edward and this is Bella or you could call us Grandpa and Grandma." I didn't nod or shake my head.

"W-We aren't going to stay here for more t-than a y-y-year," I said. My mom's mom sat down on the bed close to me. She took my hand and looked at me.

"I know this is hard for you to understand. You're still so young, but family sticks together and know that we have you all here and your mom and cooper back we're not going to let you just walk out of here. Life without your mom and copper wasn't great. We were always looking, always hoping, there was always something missing. There were days we're we gave up, but we got back to our feat and kept looking," she said. I took my hand back and looked at her.

"W-were n-not staying," I stated. I got out of my mom's old bed and walked out of the room. I walked to my dad's old bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yes," It was my dad. I opened it and walked into the room.

"Hey, sweetie what's up?" he said and I walked towards him.

"Th-they-they don't want us to e-ever le-leave," I said and he looked at me. He pulled me close and I ended up on his lap.

"I know that they don't want us to leave. But you don't have to worry about any of that because we will leave one day and I promise we'll stick together. We won't be staying here for a year okay," he said I didn't nod or anything. He poked my side and I laughed, "Okay."

"Okay, okay," I said and he kissed my head.

"You worry too much, you shouldn't worry this much. Leave the worrying to me and your mom," he said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and then let go of me. "Go change into actual clothes, you can't stay in your pjs all day." I nodded and walked out of the room. I went into my mom's old room and opened the door. I saw my mom's parents along with the blonde woman, Rosalie. They turned their head and looked at me.

"What do you think?" the blonde Rosalie showed me a skirt and dress. I shook my head.

"N-No," I stated, she sighed and put everything back in. she walked towards me and reached for my hand to take me with her towards the closet to choose something to wear. My eyes went left and right three times and I didn't see her anymore. I was having a flashback.

_My mom hid me; she hid me in a little storage place under the pier. I could see through the cracks though. We we're running from a blonde. I remember the blonde hissing. My mom told me to stay as quiet as the wind. I did, my mom was calming herself down and then turned only she didn't see then hand reach for her. I was going to scream but I didn't. I could see my mom fight and she was getting hurt really badly._

_ "Mommy," I yelled, "Mommy," I yelled again. I saw the woman face me._

**Bella POV**

It was like seeing Cassie all over again. One minute Adrian was fine but something about Rose reaching for her hand made her freeze. She was quiet and her eyes looked distant. I walked towards her and put my hands on her shoulders. Her breathing was ragged and she was shaking from fear.

"Adrian," I said, she didn't answer. "Adrian," I said again and she still didn't answer. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Edward what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"She's remembering something. When she was at the beach and they we're attacked. She's remembering it," Edward said.

"Mommy!" Adrian yelled out. We could hear questioning downstairs. "Mommy!" she yelled again and we heard running. Adrian then fell to the ground and started to shake. The door opened loudly and Cassie gasped.

"Adrian," Cassie screamed and she was on her knees next to Adrian who was still shaking. She pulled Adrian up; Adrian was now basically sitting on Cassie lap. Cassie ran a hand through her hair and kept whispering to Adrian.

"What did you do?" Cooper seethed worriedly. He couldn't look away from Adrian though. He then pounced on Edward. "What did you do to my daughter!" he yelled. I grabbed him off of Edward.

"We did nothing Cooper," I said. Adrian stopped shaking and seemed calm. Carlisle who was at the door looked quizzical. He went up to Cassie and he looked at her.

"Cassie, we need to take her downstairs to the medical room. We need to know what caused her to shake," Carlisle said he reached down as if to pick Adrian up.

"I know what caused it…She had a flashback didn't she?" Cassie said. she stood up and somehow still managed to carry her thirteen year old daughter who is almost the same height as her. "Dad, Answer me. I know you saw what was going on in her head." I looked at Cassie shocked that she demanded her father.

"Yes, you were being attacked at the beach…Rosalie was reaching for Adrian's arm to bring her to the closet so she could choose her own clothes when she froze," Edward said. Cassie looked at us and shook her head. she walked out of the room still caring Adrian. Cooper followed and stopped at the entrance to the room and turned around. He put his arm in the air and then back down. he then just pointed to us.

"Just stay away from them okay. Just stay away from our kids…you do nothing but make scare them, make them worry, make them feel stupid and insecure…all you do is make them feel unsafe, you keep trying to make sort of relationship with them, but everything you is the exact opposite of what they want. You shouldn't be forcing the relationship…Just leave them alone," he yelled and walked away. I just closed my eyes and walked out of the room to mine. I could tell Edward was following me.

Edward and I just stayed in my bed for an hour or so. It was through the vents that we heard Adrian. She woke up and from the sound of it she was fine. just a bit shaken.

"W-why did it happen?" I heard her ask.

"We don't have an exact answer to that, but you use to have flashbacks when you were younger. We'll help you though. Your mom and I. we'll all figure this out together okay. You don't need to worry about anything because your fine, you we're just shaking because you we're scared," we heard Cooper say reassuringly.

"you're going to be fine Angel," we heard Cassie say. it was quiet again after that. we just hear the tv, the doors opening and closing. After awhile it sounded like things were being rearranged.

When it was dead silent I walked out of the room and too Cassie's bedroom, not the one that Adrian was sleeping in. I opened the door and all f them we're asleep. I could see that food was in the garbage. Peter and Masen were sharing a pull out bed. Lily was in the crib. Adrian was sleeping in-between Cassie and cooper. Her head was rested on Cooper's chest, but she was holding Cassie's hand. Cooper hand an arm around both of them. With my camera I took a picture. I know it won't be long until they try and leave. I know that at one point they will succeed too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cassie POV**

Thanksgiving, today is thanksgiving. The castle is decorated for the holiday and you can smell the delicious food in the air, but I don't want to participate in this. No I just want to be in my house with my kids. The six of us sitting down in the living room watching a movie while Cooper lets the Turkey bake. I cook everything else and cooper bakes the turkey its what we've done for what seems like forever.

"Hey mom," I looked up from the book I was re-reading probably for the thousandth time. Adrian stood at the door and showed me a shirt. I cracked a smile.

"Oh god, where did you find that? I haven't seen that shirt since I was ten," I said and Adrian laughed.

"It's cute…maybe…you have very depressing clothes by the way," she said and cooper laughed from the bathroom.

"That clothes were from after the bug drama…it also happens to be very comfortable," I said and Adrian nodded.

"Sure," she said as she turned into the hallway, "Oh, Masen watch out."

"Sorry," I heard Masen and then he ran into the room. He dove onto the bed and lay down on it.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said out of breath. I ran a hand through his hair and he looked at me, "When are we going home?" he asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Soon, hopefully soon," I said and he nodded.

"Cassie Spencer Swan Cullen Davenport!" I heard someone yell. That someone was my mom. Cooper rushed out of the bathroom with just his pants on and a white beater, he looked at me and I shrugged. "Cassie Spencer gets your butt down here!" my mom yelled.

Cooper and I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Adrian and the kids were behind us. Adrian was caring Lily. I looked at my mom and she held a box.

"What did I do?" I asked and she looked at me. she dropped the box and looked at me.

"Thais is what you did… you ordered something online and had it sent here…your supposed to be hiding not here," she said. I looked at Briar. I took the soft ball from Lily and threw it at Briar's head.

"What the hell?" Briar stated.

"One language there are children present…Two I told you to put it under your name," I stated.

"Oh I didn't hear that part. I thought you said something else, but it was too late Cooper had already dragged you to his room," she said and I just shook my head. I walked down the stairs and got the box.

"Oh it's the clothes," I said. I grabbed it and ran up the stairs. "Davenport family to the room."

"AY AY CAPTAIN," I heard Masen, Peter, and Cooper yell. Once I was in the room I opened the box like a happy child.

I looked at the clothes and smiled. I grabbed the shirt and smiled as I pictured it on cooper. I looked at all the clothes and paired it with the other clothes. Whose outfit was whose for today? I looked behind me at Cooper.

"These are your outfits, Adrian this is yours I have toms that match for you, Peter this is yours you have your black high tops in the duffel, Mase this is yours and you get to wear the red high tps in the duffel. Coop this…this is yours. I also bought you dress shoes since your high school ones probably don't fit…" I said and took lily from him. Lily picked up the dress.

"Mine," she said and I nodded.

"Of course that's yours baby. Do you like it?" I asked and she nodded. She was trying to take her shirt off already to put it on. "Ok showers and change."

"Ay Ay," the kids said. I carried lily to the bathroom and gave her a bath. After I gave her a bath I took a shower myself. When I came out Cooper already had Lily in the dress. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put on my clothes along with my matching teal boots that matched my blouse. Adrian came into the room and smiled.

"Do you have a curler?" She asked and I nodded. When she came close to me. I had her sit and I just plugged in my curler and did it for her. She told me she didn't want it all curled just the bottoms. Peter came into the room, still not having showered in his pajamas.

"Cooper," I said and he looked at me, "Someone needs a haircut before he turns into Tarzan." Peter looked at me shocked.

"No, I don't want a haircut," Peter whined.

"Your hair is beautiful I know but it's all over the place and I know it bothers you. I know you hate it to that your hair goes into your ear," I said and he just sat down with a huff. I looked the bathroom and he stomped over to it. I heard Cooper turn on the clippers and use scissors.

"Do you think dad will shave it off?" Adrian asked.

"No," he cut Masen's hair before Masen took a shower and he cut it the exact length Masen wanted it. Speaking of Masen he just walked into the room with his clothes on smiling.

"Whats up Mase?" Adrian said. Masen spun around and popped his collar.

"I'm sexy and I know it," he said making us all laugh.

"Done what do you think?" I heard Cooper say.

"Its gone!" I heard Peter yell. I looked to the bathroom door. Peter was in his pajama pants and undershirt. He pointed to his head. "He took it all, my glorious hair is gone."

"Its not all gone and it will grow back. At least you don't have it bothering your ears anymore," Cooper yelled. I put my hand through Peter's hair and I admit it feels different. His medium locks now gone.

"He ruined my hair," Peter whined.

"I know he did," I said and Cooper looked at me. "My baby boy's glorious hair." I said and Masen looked at me.

"I'm da baby boy," Masen said.

"I know you are, you both my baby boy's," I said. Peter than left to take a shower.

"Seriously," Cooper said.

"I said a haircut. I told you trim it not cut it off," I stated. "I'm just taking him to a stylist from now on.' I joked Cooper just sighed and changed into his clothes.

**Bella POV**

I heard Peter complain about his new hair cut and Cassie tell Cooper that she wanted him to trim his hair not cut most of it off. I was helping my mom cook and the doors opened. I saw my dad, Sue, Leah, Tyler, Seth, and Grace.

"Dad," I said and hugged them all. He came inside and I left Esme and my mom cooking to sit down with my dad in the living room.

We were talking bout everything. I still hadn't mentioned Cassie when Adrian came down the stairs caring Lily on her hip. Everyone looked up. I know Seth and Leah may have told Sue and him that we found Cassie. I told them not to tell him she's here though.

"Wow, Bella more hybrids…so who are these too," he said. Adrian looked at us and rolled her eyes. Charlie stood up, "I'm Charlie, Bella's Dad. You can call me grandpa though…she adopts everyone." Adrian took a step back with Lily.

"Dad!" Adrian yelled. Cooper came barreling down the steps.

"What, what happened?" He asked. Cassie was coming down the stairs.

"Crazy man said she was adopting us," Adrian stated. Cooper looked at Adrian than to Charlie. Cooper's eyes got wide when he saw Charlie.

"Cooper what's going on?" Cassie asked and stopped when she came down the stairs. She saw Charlie and gasped.

"Cassie," My dad said and Sue stood up. Cassie didn't say anything. "My god Cassie look at you." My dad said and hugged Cassie. Cassie was tense at first but relaxed a second later. "What the hell is wrong with you running away!" my dad then yelled. Cassie took a step back and Cooper put an arm around her making a united front.

"She left because she was pregnant with me, sorry," Adrian said and walked up the stairs. Cassie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why does everything have to go back to being pregnant, on the run, and cared damn it," Cassie stated. She looked at Charlie who looked very disappointed. "Yes, I got pregnant, yes I got scared, and yes I ran away. Being scared, threatened, and insecure are more of the reason why I ran away than being pregnant… I left to protect my child and Cooper refused to stay here. he decided to go with me. we got married and we had three other kids."

"What? This is Cooper," he said and looked at Cooper. I understand what he means. When we first saw Cooper we didn't know who he was at all.

"Yes, Sir," Cooper said and held out his hand. Charlie instead punched him.

"Dad! Charlie! Grandpa!" were yelled at the same time. Cassie looked at Charlie glaring at him. I snapped my fingers at her telling her not to glare at her grandfather. Cooper stood up on his own and massaged his chin.

"You should have persuaded her to stay, you should have locked her in the room or told someone…Instead you run away with her and then knock her up with more kids," Charlie said. Cassie was fuming. I saw Peter come down and look at Charlie. Peter's hair was cut a bit shorter no more medium length hair at all. You could see his ears and eyebrows. He looked a bit like Charlie. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a chambray shirt over it, blue jeans and black high tops. He was so handsome, his eyes especially popped out.

"Its not knocking up, its get pregnant and we are made from pure love and affection, not from hate or crime, but from love…what about Bella did you say mean things to her when she came back t you with three kids?" Peter questioned.

"Your kid," Charlie asked and Cassie nodded and put a hand over Peter's chest bringing him closer to her. He definitely is a momma's boy.

"I'm Peter, Peter Orion Davenport. I would have Been Peter Charles or Charles Peter but my mom figured her brother would name his son after you…" Cassie covered Peter's mouth before he could say anything further.

We all sat down and discussed everything. for the thousandth time Cassie telling again why she ran away her fears, how she was able to stay hidden and what not. She also told us again in a serious tone that she would do it all over again if she had to and she doesn't regret anything. Charlie of course was a bit mad, but just said that she was too stubborn like me for her own good.

When it came time to eat Cassie had the kids come down. Masen hair was also cut just a tad bit. He was wearing dark red t-shirt under his black shirt, black pants and matching red high tops. Lily was in a light pink plaid dress, her hair was straight and she was just happy and full of energy. Adrian was wearing a dusty garnet blouse with matching shorts; her shoes were white and dusty garnet striped toms.

Dinner was nice. Mainly silent for the first time since Cassie left, but it was nice. When she and Cooper were done they dismissed themselves and headed to the living room. When the kids were done they dismissed themselves to and went to the living room. I walked with Edward to check on them but they weren't in the living room. It was when I heard the laughter that I realized they were in the living room upstairs.

We walked up to the living room and saw Peter and Masen dancing. Masen was singing and smiling.

"I'm sexy and I know it," Masen kept saying. Cassie and Peter clapped and hugged. I smiled at the sight. Lily got up and joined them just dancing, not like they were but dancing. Adrian was recording it on the camera and laughing.

"I want another," I heard Cooper say.

"Yeah you told me, you want ten more….You can give birth to those," Cassie laughed and Cooper kissed her. Peter shoved them apart and then told them they were all playing apples to apples and then Michael Jackson the Experience dance game for the Wii. Adrian turned her head and saw us. She turned her head back around though.

"Adrian said this is what they do every thanksgiving at home, eat thanksgiving dinner and then just play around and have fun," Edward said and I nodded.

We left the family of six to themselves. As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but feel like I would be losing my youngest daughter again and soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Peter POV**

Its time. It's been two weeks since thanksgiving and its finally time. I looked at the clock as it hit five in the morning. My mom's grandfathers are in the dungeon which is below the basement study and her grandmother and aunt are in the basements theatre room watching some old movie like they do every Saturday. Every Saturday the guard member strain early in the morning in the gym. Every other two weeks on Saturday the Cullen's go hunting at four thirty and come back at by six.

"Okay, you all ready?" My dad whispered and we all nodded. we had our backpacks with us and we walked silently to my moms, moms bedroom. My mom's mom room has a door that leads to a hallway that leads to another door that leads to an outside path that is outside of the city. My mom said it was made for fleeing purposes. Like if someone were to attack they had an escape route. My mom remembered it from working in the libraries when she was a kid. She hand copied all the blue prints and hid them in her room. She had forgotten about them until Adrian found them.

My mom opened the door and we walked out. We didn't actually walk. We more like ran quietly. When we were outside of the city we breathed in relief and ran through the trees. My dad saw a parked car and he did something to it. We all piled into the car though and he drove. He drove far away from the place and for the first time we all breath, like relaxingly. We were in the car for the entire day. we finally were at an airport and we got in. My mom's phone rang as we waited for the plane.

"I'm sorry, I am, but my kids are dying their…they hate it their and I am not going to have them live unhappy for the rest of their lives. I promise to keep in touch this time. I will send you emails and call you, but I'm not going back," my mom said and then handed the phone to my dad.

"I'm going to take care of her like I always have… we'll see you again," he said and hung up he then took out the battery and threw away the phone. We ate at a restaurant in the airport than just hung out. it was close to seven o'clock when our flight to New York was called. we boarded the plane and sat in our seats.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep since the plane ride would be very long.

**Cassie POV**

After thanksgiving my mom had asked me if we were leaving and I said yes. I didn't tell her when I just said we were. What she did was borderline kidnapping. My children were not happy, they were not relaxed or carefree like they usually are. No my kids were worried, scared, unhappy, and tense all the time and I couldn't live with that. So we left. I had to plan it out perfectly. When we were leaving I saw Remy walking out of her room. She just looked at all of us and gave me and cooper a hug telling us to take care. She gave all the kids a hug too.

I looked out the window as the airplane landed in JFK airport in New York. We had a connection to board in an hour to Arizona, then from Arizona to Hawaii. One thing my parents couldn't figure out even while I was there in the castle was my money. Where I was getting it from and how I knew everything when I didn't hold a card with me and Cooper didn't either. We hid our cards in the house when my parents were there. But Cooper and I know everything. Our account numbers, routing numbers, code, expirations date, everything. so one my old computer from high school we surfed the web and found a nice three bedroom house for rent in Hawaii. We already paid it for six months. Lily will be in the same room with me and cooper, the boys will share one and Adrian will have her own. The house is in Kapaa, Hawaii. Up in the hills a bit far from the city but still close to it.

The house is nice and we don't plan on staying there for more than a year. We just know that my parents won't think were in a tropical place like Hawaii because hybrids and vampires both tend to stay away from small islands because if you get caught you have to swim for hours upon hours until your safe. Cooper and I already found jobs, Cooper as a computer analyst. I'm a piano teacher for the local Music Studio. Cooper's 'parents died' leaving his younger siblings to us and we decided to move for a year to Hawaii to bond. The kids will have to attend school this time though.

We sat together in the airport and just talked letting the kids stay asleep. When our plane started to board we got on it and the kids fell straight to sleep except for Lily who was wide awake and babbling. Its hard to believe that in a month or so she'll be two years old. People don't lie when they say your kids grow right before your eyes. I mean look at Adrian one minute I was cradling her my eyes humming her to sleep and now she's thirteen and has her own opinion. People also don't lie when they say its easier to raise your kids when they just kept asking why, because they believe everything you say and then they grow form their own opinions and bam, you have slight arguments on whose right and whose wrong. It sucks, but its wonderful at the same time.

**Cooper POV**

Our small travel plane that we took from Honolulu to Kapaa finally landed. I don't think I can ever go on a plane ever again. The things we do to stay away from controlling parents. we should get paid for this, because my ass is sore. The kids and I all stretched. We walked a few blocks to the local car dealer and I picked up the keys to the ugly jeep grand wagoneer. It seats six. Three in the front, three in the back. I put Lily's car seat in the middle of the back seat sat her in. Adrian sat to her left and peter to her right. We put all of our things in the back of the jeep. Masen sat in the middle of the front seat and I drove. He rested his head on Cassie's lap, but we stopped shortly at the local Bank of America. We showed them our I'd and got new cards we could use on the spot since we were just picking them up.

We then drove to the local shopping center. We bought food, clothes, bed spreads everything we needed. We put in the back and attached it to the top on the wagoneer. Finally we just drove to the house. The agent was meeting us there to give us the keys. The drive wasn't as long as the one we'd have to drive in Carolina. It was shorter, but still long. When I stopped the car at the house. I got out and talked with the agent.

After discussing everything he gave me the keys I sighed the papers and he left us to it. we unpacked and got the rooms as ready as we could. We have mattresses but no bed frames. We need to buy bed frames, , drawers, maybe a couch too, a table and chairs, and more. Right now we have the essentials along with dishes, cups, forks, spoons, dish soap, and rack. Towels, and all the other stuff you need to stay clean and healthy. When we unpacked we were all to tired to eat so we just went to bed, even Lily.

I closed my eyes as I lay on the mattress with Cassie. Lily was to Cassie's left and I on Cassie's right. We both closed our eyes and fell asleep. god, I remember why I hated dropping everything and moving. Because we never had everything we owned with us. We did this three times before, but I had gotten so use to living in Carolina peacefully. We had been there for five years. Masen and Lily were born there. You get used to staying in one place after a while. I miss that place. However as long as I have my family, were ever we are together, we're home.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Link to this chapter and last chapter is up on my profile.**_

**Cooper POV**

We're shopping again and it's only been two weeks that we've been in Hawaii. You see we bought the comforters, but then we bought the bed frames and the comforters don't go woth the bed frames. It's a good thing we used our own blankets and what not and never even opened the comforters because it is a bit hot. We walked around target since we've already looked everywhere and the kids can't seem to find something they like that goes with the bed frame. We've already bought them all clothes too for school. Adrian's a nervous wreck for it. We put her in seventh grade because in Italy we fell behind a bit and Cassie only knows so much that we probably missed some things. However she'll have peter whose in fifth grade, but in the same school. The school there going to here goes from pre-k to eighth. Masen's going to the school too. However he has it easy 1st grade will be a breeze for him especially since he already knows math and how to read.

"Hey, you choose our bedding this time. I chose last time," Cassie said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I promise I won't kill you if its too bachelor room." I smiled and kissed her. Lily was playing some new toy in the cart. I saw Adrian and she showed me her comforter, bright colors were all over it. Her room is small and white. If I owned the house I would have repainted that room in a heartbeat but I don't and I can't.

"Have you found anything for Lily?" Adrian asked and I shook my head. At every store I showed Lily the bed set that I liked and she shook her head or said no. we walked towards the baby section while Cooper stayed with the boys.

We walked around looking. I showed Lily a comforter and she shook her head. I brought her down to help me choose one. She looked at them and would shake her head. The ones I didn't see her shake her head to that I looked at she'd say no to me. Adrian just smiled. Adrian patted me on the shoulder and nodded towards Lily she was bent down looking at a set. She was babbling and making monkey noises. I walked up to her and looked at it. I like it.

"Do you want this one baby?" I asked her and she nodded. She took it from me and attempted to carry it to the cart. She ended up dragging it because it was too big for her small body.

We continued to walk around with Lily back in the cart. We got some decorations for the house and for Adrian's room since god only knows it's too white for its own good and needs some color. We grabbed a few things and then walked back to the boys. Hopefully they have found something that they like.

**Cooper POV**

Cassie left me with the boys too look at bedding for Lily. I looked around and saw Peter with a comforter for himself. I looked at it and nodded.

"Good choice buddy," I said and I pulled a comforter set out that was red with some pattern on it. Peter looked at me and shook his head. "What? you don't think your mom will like this?" I asked.

"Mom will hate it. You need to get something you'll both like…like something with a mixture of both your favorite colors. It needs to be a grownups bed but mature, and soft…something that will make you wants to lay down on the bed. something that will make the both of you comfortable. something that says I love this person, that I'm married to and he /she looks good in this color, " he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok , Cupid Bedding Expert. Whats wrong with this one?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Its ugly and mom hates paisley, her favorite color is like teal or ocean blue," he said.

"What's Paisley?" I said and he pointed to the pattern. " I like red and green, by the way."

"So purple," Masen said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"We were with mom when she chose your bedding last time and she said all this stuff. You last bedding was a light purple, but mom painted the wall a green color, so mom needed a light color to contrast with it because to dark colors make a depressing room. Your room is a light tan so you need a dark color for the bed."

"Are you okay?" I asked and put my hand on his forehead. Peter swatted my hand away.

"I'm serious. I know this because I go to the store when mom goes to the store," Peter said.

"Momma's boy," I muttered. he didn't hear me though. I looked at the dark colors and found one that I liked. Cassie would look amazing wrapped around the sheets of this bed. I use to have a shirt this same color and she told me I looked too sexy for the world to ever think I was her husband. It was a dark purple and just picturing Cassie made me want it. I grabbed it.

"That's perfect," Masen said and I nodded. We walked around the store until we found Cassie. Lily was babbling and I saw the bedding for her. Cassie looked at the boys bedding and nodded. they put it in the cart. I then showed Cassie the bedding I chose and she looked shocked.

"No black," she said and I shook my head. I walked up to her and whispered in her ears.

"I can see you looking sexy wrapped in this," I said and she hit me, but was smiling. We paid for everything and then went home. washed all the bedding and then made the beds. I saw Cassie on the computer she was typing. I looked behind her. she was composing and email and I read it.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Family,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing yet again, but you have to understand were I'm coming from. As a mom the worst thing to see is your children unhappy. You'd move the planets to make your kids happy. Mom when you and dad first got reacquainted you were willing to move out of the country to Ireland for us to be happy because we weren't happy with Dad being back in our lives. You were willing to do that for us. I am willing to do that for my kids. I love you all. Cooper, the kids and I are safe. _

_I know the kids didn't really get a chance to connect with you, but they were scared. I understand them though. The guard was always walking around with a glare on their faces and then Jane accidently hurt Masen. They were scared the few days Coop and I were asleep and what you did didn't exactly help them feel safe. The kids love you, honestly they do they just don't know how far they can trust you. Your family and they'd do anything to protect you I know that. We'll see each other again. I promise but for now just let Adrian, Peter, Masen, and Lily grow a bit more to where they can understand your reasons for everything. Let me do something that will benefit the family. When the time is right we'll see each other again. _

_Love,_

_Cassie, Cooper, Adrian, Peter, MJ, and Lily._

Cassie attached a few pictures' she had scanned that Lily and Masen drew. She also attached pictures of the kids that we took just a few days before. She then sent the email. She sighed and I hugged her. the email will bounce from her to California, to Alaska, to Chicago, to London, Denmark and then finally to Italy. When they open it and track it. they will find that it was sent in Italy, when they look deeper they'll find all the other bounces. But they'll never find Hawaii. No we have it encrypted to much. They'll get the email by tonight or tomorrow morning.

I kissed Cassie on the head and rubbed her shoulders. I know how she's feeling. the same way she did when we first left sad, depressed and like she made the wrong choice.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Update! So I saw Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 yesterday Nov 15**__**TH**__** night 10. It was amazing, I say this is the best movie of the series and sadly the last, but it was amazing and I hope you all go see it.**_

_**I have set up on my profile for this chapter.**_

**Adrian POV**

I was combing my hair while looking in the mirror. First day of school. I'm a nervous wreck. I haven't attended since I was eight. I looked at myself and sighed. I stood up and looked at myself. I'm wearing a pleated skirt, white polo, burgundy red cardigan, and white PFflyers. I walked down stairs and saw Masen in pants, a burgundy red polo, he was wearing a white sweater with white Nike's.

"You ready?" my mom asked and I shook my head. Lily walked up to me and looked at me.

"Pretty," she said and I smiled at her.

"T-thanks, but-but your prettier," I said and she nodded and ran off to dad. She's gotten bigger since she turned two. We got her a whole new wardrobe for Christmas because she grew. I got a new wardrobe too. My mom said that since we were on an island we'd have to fit In with the island life.

"Ready?" my mom said and I nodded. "Okay picture's line up," she stated. Peter came down with shorts, a red polo, and a white and black hoodie. He was wearing black PF flyers. We got together and mom took a picture. She then gave us our backpacks and took another. Masen's Backpack was specifically designed for him, because he couldn't find a backpack he wanted. When mom wrote down his name the man asked him if she spelled his name correctly because Masen tends to be spelled with an O instead of an E.

Mom took more Pictures than had Lily stand with us and she took another picture. We all then got into the car and we headed to school. I know I'm a nervous wreck. Mom kept on reminding us what the story was. We pulled into the school and Mom and dad got out with us. Mom carried Lily and Held Masen's hand. Other parents and their kids looked at us.

"Ignore their stares its just your natural beauty," dad said and I nodded. We walked into the office and someone said Aloha. Mom and Dad signed some papers. They then talked to the principle of the school. The principle looked at Peter as if he knew Peter would already cause trouble. The bell rang and we were still in the office. We were finally given a schedule. Dad took Peter to his classroom and mom walked me to mine with Masen still. Masen has a different Bell that will go off in fifteen minutes. We stopped at the classroom and mom looked at me.

"Just deep breathes okay," she said and I nodded.

"I-I don't t-t-t-think, I don't t-think I c-can do this," I said and looked into the classroom. The last time I went to school they wanted to put me in special classes because of my stutter and refusal to speak. I refused to speak because of the stutter.

"Hey, shhh, breath," she said and I nodded. "The thirty-three thieves thought that they thrilled the throne throughout Thursday."

"T-t-he thirty-three thieves t-t-thought that they thrilled the throne throughout Thursday," I repeated and she nodded.

"Tap your foot too, just not loud, something about the rhythm helps," she said and nodded. just then the classroom door opened.

"Hello, can I help you?" the teacher said. she looked at me and I cowered back a bit.

"Hi, this is my sister Adrian. We just moved to the island, she's just a bit nervous," my mom said.

"Well, Aloha and welcome," she said. my mom pulled her aside and they spoke privately, but I saw her nod.

"Well, that won't be a problem at all," the teacher said, "Adrian, I am Alana Kealoha, But you can call me Mrs.K," she said and I nodded.

"You'll be fine," my mom said and hugged me, "Have fun, just breath." I nodded and my mom watched me as I stepped into the classroom. The teacher told me where to sit and then introduced me to the class. I sat down and looked out the door. My mom waved and left. I sighed and breathed.

"The thirty-three thieves thought that they thrilled the throne throughout Thursday," I whispered to myself. Mrs. K started the class with a small quiz. My mom does this all the time. I looked at the test and it seemed fairly easy. I finished and just looked around. Mrs. K walked up to me and smiled.

"Done already," she said and I nodded. She took the quiz and then walked around the class. I just wrote in my notebook, until all the quizzes were collected.

**Cassie POV**

I met up with cooper outside on the little playground. We still have five minutes before we take Masen to his classroom. He and Lily are playing right now. Cooper sat down and I looked at him.

"Maybe we can just keep him home," I said looking at Masen. Cooper shook his head with a smile. "Maybe we should just keep them all home."

"Oh, that's what Peter asked me. Can't I just stay home? He said. I wish, were doing the right thing. at one point they have to go to school."

"I know, but this is bog, Masen's never been away from us. Pre-school is where he gets use to being away from his parents. what are we going to do. We have to drop him off in a classroom and leave. we can't stay we have Lily," I said and just shook my head.

"Let's talk to him," Cooper stated and I looked at him. "Masen, come here please." Masen came over and Lily followed him. Lily crawled up on my lap and Masen sat down in between us.

"Yeah, Daddy," Masen said and I sighed.

"Masen, you know this is school right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, Masen see the thing is, with school like this, Mommy isn't the teacher. We told you that remember," Cooper said and Masen nodded, "See, Masen when mommy and I go take you to the classroom we can't stay in there. I have to go to work and Mommy goes home with Lily then to work."

"I'm a be alone," Masen stated shocked.

"No, Peter and Adrian will be here at the school too, just not in the same room as you or in the same place as you, just the same school," I said and Masen looked at me.

"But, But what if I want to see you? what if I get hurt? What if they don't like me? I don't want to go here, I want to go home," Masen said and he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Masen trust me I want you home more than anything, but this is important because I can't teach you everything because I don't know everything. You're going to make friends, and have fun, your teacher is really nice. His names Mr. A'pono," Cooper said. Parents were with their kids coming into the school. "See look at everyone here for school. There are a lot of kids your age, you'll make lots of friends." Masen looked around. He wasn't happy and he didn't want to accept this new reality.

"Masen, sweetie, I'm sorry, but you get to go to big boy school and you'll probably be the smartest in your class. you'll have fun I promise," I said. I gave Lily to Cooper and carried Masen. We walked to his classroom that was still empty, except for the teacher.

"Hello, someone's early," he said. I put Masen down and he hid behind my legs.

"Hello, Mr. A'pono. I'm Cooper Davenport, this is my wife Cassie and this is my little brother Masen," Cooper said. we both shook hands with the teacher. He bent down and looked at Masen.

"Hello, Masen, I'm Mr. A'pono, I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year," he said.

"Apolo," Masen said and Mr. A'pono chuckled.

"A'pono," he sounded out.

"A'pono," Masen said with a nod confirming it. The teacher nodded and shook Masen's hand. The teacher let us look around the classroom and he gave Masen as seat at a table near the front of class. We talked with Masen and then more parents brought their kids in class. some said hi to us and other's ignored us. We watched Masen for a bit as did other parents with their kids before the final bell rang.

"Hi, I'm Kai," A boy with brown hair and light brown skin said.

"I'm Masen Jude Davenport," Masen said and held out his hand. Some parents awed at how Masen introduced himself so business like. They kept talking and the boy's seat was across from Masen's.

"He'll be fine," Cooper said and we walked out to leave.

"Wait! Mom!" Cooper and I heard Masen yell. we stopped and turned around in the hallway. He ran to us and I picked him up. "You're gonna come back right? You're not leaving me here forever?" he said.

"Of course were not leaving you hear forever, Mase, we would never do that. I'll be back here at 2:30 right when the bell rings. I'll be waiting in this hall. Then we'll wait for Peter and Adrian and then I might just go to get ice cream. We'll go home do homework, cook and then dad we'll come home and we go it again until Friday," I said.

"Promise," Masen said and I nodded. Cooper kissed his forehead and we walked back to the classroom. I put Masen down and he walked towards his desk. Parent's looked at us.

"Your promise," Masen said as he stopped and looked back.

"I swear on ice cream after school," I said. Masen ran back and hugged me just as the final bell rang.

"I'ma hold you to it," he said and I kissed him.

"You better, go have fun and learn," I said. he nodded and sat down at his desk. Cooper and I left with Lily. I drove Cooper to work and then went back home. I opened the door and carried Lily to the room. She fell asleep on the drive back here.

In the room I played some classical music and started an email while downloading the pictures.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Family,_

_ Well, it's a New Year and New Year means new things. I just came home from taking the kids minus Lily to school. I didn't want them to go. I just wish they could all stay as small and innocent and Lily, but letting go I guess is part of being a parent. I'm not worried that much for Peter. I know he'd prefer to be homeschooled but I also know he likes going to school even though he had a hard time the first time around. I was most nervous for Masen, but once he met the teacher, hung around in the classroom and made one friend he was fine. However, I'm most worried about Adrian. She was so scared when I left her at her classroom. I can't help but blame myself sometimes. I mean maybe I should have never pulled her out of school the first time when they wanted to put her special classes with speech therapy for her stuttering. I mean her grades were still good but because she refused to talk they wanted to do that. Maybe I should have just made her stick it out, make her talk, but I just can't do that._

_ It's not in me too. I feel like the worst parent in the world for doing this now. I should have put Masen in pre-school so he could be accustomed to it. I should have kept Peter in school so he could be around kids his age. I should have kept Adrian in so she could be around people her age, so she could have friends, so her anxiety would lessen, but instead I decided to home school. _

_ Enough about that though. The kids are fine and so am I. Lily is finally two years old and my god has she grown. She talks a lot more now, definitely runs instead of walks, and questions everything. she tries to be so independent that its funny sometimes, but other times its sad because as a parent I know that she'll slowly stop needing me less and less. However I also know that she'll need me forever. _

_ I miss you guys a lot. I wish things didn't have to be this way. I miss the castle, I miss Washington and I even miss Saranac Lake…I think I just miss all the places we were together. _

_Love you All,_

_Cassie, Cooper, Adrian, Peter, Masen, and Lily Davenport_

_P.S. I attached a picture of the kids in their first day of school uniform._

_P.S.S. I love you._


	17. Chapter 17

**Cassie POV**

I gave two piano lessons to two kids who were homeschooled for reasons beyond me. Lily was happy just being in my office playing around or sleeping during the tow lessons I gave. When I was done with the two kids, siblings, a boy and a girl. I just played. Lily sat on the piano bench with me swinging her legs. She put her hands on the piano and keys and attempted to play. I smiled at her and pressed each key one at a time. She smiled at me. I then pressed one key and she pressed another matching it but in a different frequency or pitch. I kept playing different keys and Lily matched mine. I was playing twinkle, twinkle, little star. When I was done I nodded for her to play it. She did with some difficulty. I then sat her on my lap. I put my hands on top of hers and I would put my finger down making her finger go down to press the keys.

I did this with Adrian all the time when she was small. I did it with Peter and Masen too, except Masen was more into the guitar and Peter loved banging on things so I taught him the drums. They know how to play both though. I watched Lily as she played on her own trying to get it right each time she started over from messing up. The door opened and in walked the owner of the studio. She gives lessons after school.

"Starting her young huh?" she said and I just smiled. Lily kept on trying to play, but she grew tired and then just rested on me. I looked at the time. I have fifteen minutes to get to the school.

"She likes it…I'll see you tomorrow I have to go get the kids," I said and she nodded. I carried Lily and grabbed our things. We got in the car and I drove to the school. As I parked and grabbed Lily the school bell for the younger kids rang. I sighed and walked with Lily to Masen's classroom. Parents were greeting there children who were coming out. I stopped when I saw Masen coming out talking with the boy Kai. I smiled and just watched. Masen then looked around and he spotted me.

"Mom!" he yelled and ran. I carried him once he was ready to pummel me to the ground. "Mom, I made a friend." He said and I nodded. I put him down and he led me to his friend Kai. I picked Lily up as we walked in fear of losing her in the sea of kids. " Kai this my mom slash sister Cassie." The woman Kai was talking to looked at me.

"Hello, Kai," I said and he waved at me.

"Mom, this is Masen, he's new," Kai said and she said hi to Masen. I shook hands with the woman and we let the kids talk for a bit. When the second bell rang I told Masen we had to go. We picked up Peter from his class and he took walked out with friends. Two boys and one girl. When he saw me he gave Masen a high five. We then walked to Adrian's class. However her class was empty. I looked through the hallways and then I saw her. She was sitting on a bench reading.

"Adrian!" Lily yelled. Adrian looked around and saw Lily running to her. Lily jumped onto Adrian's lap and hugged Adrian as if she hadn't seen Adrian for a month. I smiled and looked at Adrian. She didn't seem all too excited or the least bit happy. She looked a bit solemn or melancholy.

"Hey, "I said and she smiled for a second. We all got in the car and as I did promise Masen we went to the store and bought Ice cream. When we got home I had all the kids sit down and do their homework while I made a slight snack for them. Adrian was the first one done with her homework and she went straight to her room after. I looked at Peter who shrugged.

I walked to Adrian's room and knocked on the door. I then opened it a bit and saw her laying down on her bed.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked and she shook her head. I lay down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Whatever it is Adrian we can talk about it." I said and she sighed shakily. I turned my head and held her close to me and she cried. What on earth happened on her first day that is making her cry? "Baby, sweetie what happened?" I asked and she shook her head. "Adrian, please tell me."

"W-W-We had to w-w-o-r-k in groups a-a-and i-i-I con-contributed but t-t-they m-mad-made me talk in-in front of the c-c-class and-and I didn't, I didn't volunt-teer too. T-They d-d-did it on purpose be-b-b-because of m-my st-st-st-st-stutter," she said and I hugged her. What little asses. "T-They L-l-laughed t-the ent-entire time I t-t-talked in the g-g-group." I just held Adrian as she cried.

Adrian fell asleep as she cried and for maybe the thousandth time today I thought I made the wrong decision. However for the first time today, I truly felt like I made the wrong decision for Adrian. I let Adrian sleep and went back to the rest of the kids. Once they finished their homework, I let them play. I cooked dinner and when Cooper came home Adrian woke up. she took a shower and changed then joined us for dinner.

"So how was school?" Cooper asked and I looked at him and shook my head. he looked at me to Adrian.

"I made a friend daddy. His names Kai, it means ocean," Masen stated happily.

"Yeah, well that's good. How about you peter?"

"Well, I met two guys named Keoki and Kona, and a girl whose name is Callie," Peter said and I nodded. we finished eating and I looked at Cooper as we washed the dishes.

"Love your new car?' I asked. Why does he get the new car and I get the old jeep.

"Yes, the vw passat is a lot better than that jeep," he said and kissed me. "So what happened with Adrian?" I sighed and turned around to look at him.

"They were put in groups and she participated in the group, but she stuttered. The other members found this funny so when it came time to start the discussion in class they all made Adrian speak," I said. Cooper sighed and looked at me.

"You don't want her to go back," he said and I nodded.

"I figured to give it a month and if this still goes on I want her home or there the home schooled program where the kids meet up at the community center and get tutored. She'd still be around kids her age," I said and he sighed. He nodded though.

**Bella POV**

It's been about two months since Cassie left. We got an Email the next day after she left and we got one today. At least she's keeping in touch this time. The email was short like they always were, but the pictures were the best part of the email. Sometimes she emailed me just sending picture's. Like Lily's birthday. They were inside and house and Lily was blowing out the candles. Cassie never sends pictures that could gives us a clue as to where she is. We can't even track the email because it bounces around so we can get an exact location from where its coming from.

I printed the pictures that Cassie sent in today's email. The kids were going to school and I know Cassie doesn't think they're ready and when I say "they're" I really mean Adrian. In the picture Adrian, Peter and Masen were in uniform with their backpacks there was another with Lily joining them. they all looked beautiful.

I started to type on the computer to compose an email. Remy sat down next to me and looked at it. she looked at the picture and smiled at it.

"You miss them?" I asked.

"Of course…Listen Mom," she said and I looked at her. she seemed worried a bit, "The day Cassie and the kids left here…I saw them leaving, I said bye and hugged them, then went back to bed," she said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"I had left to get water and I was going back to my room when I saw them…mom, keeping them here wasn't and isn't the right thing to do," she said and I just nodded.

"Remy, we were keeping them safe," I said and she shook her head.

"They knew she was here mom…I'm sorry," she said and stood up. She left the room and I just sat down and looked at the pictures. I looked back at the computer.

_Dear Cassie,_

_ I just found out that Remy saw you leave and didn't attempt to stop you. I don't know if I'm angry with her or not because you would have found a way to leave anyways. I miss you and so does your father and the rest of the family. Anton and Kennedy keep asking about Masen. They miss him. Emmett misses Peter. The two used to get in some trouble together. Sulpicia and Esme miss Lily walking around and Adrian's insightful smart ass comments. We all miss them. we all miss you._

_ Cassie I know you feel like you is doing the wrong thing by putting the kids back in school, but you're doing the right thing. They will still innocent as long as you are there with them so that they never lose sight of what is right and wrong. You never did anything wrong by taking Adrian out of school the first time, you were protecting her. There is nothing wrong with protecting her from hurt and humiliation. It's what a parent does._

_ You will see in the end that the decisions you have made were perfect for you and the kids. I miss you Cassie, you father misses you as well. He misses the discussions you would have with him without having to say a single word. Your siblings miss you too, they say they need there smart ass back and I have to agree with them. we need a smart ass in this family. We hope we'll see you again soon._

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, and Family_

I finished the email and hit send. I looked at the pictures for a while longer before framing them and hanging them in the room. When I was done Edward wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek.

"We'll see them again, don't worry," he said and I nodded. we walked downstairs and hung out with the family for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Hope you all had a great thanksgiving. Link for the Set of this chapter is up on my profile._**

**Cooper POV**

The mainland is great. I mean living on an island is great but being in California for a week is great too. I'm here on company business. Don't ask me why. It's literally something you can do over the phone, but since I'm the new guy I have to come here instead of someone else who is more experienced with this stuff. Worst part is. I know I'm being followed. I just don't know by whom. It's no one from the family, but its someone.

I walked out of the office and began my short walk to the hotel room. I turned my head to look behind me. No one, I swear someone's following me right this moment. I turned my head again as I walked and I saw a man. i turned around and walked a bit faster. Once I turned the corner I felt safer. I mean I hybrid I should feel safer no matter what, but I know this person that is following me isn't human. The scent is one I've never encountered. I walked down and entered the Marriot. I took the elevator and sighed in relief when it opened to my floor.

I walked down the hall and to my hotel room. I opened the door and Instead of being calm and happy. I became on edge. The scent was in here. I dropped my messenger bag and walked in slowly ready for anything. I looked in the bathroom, in the small kitchen and then finally I stepped into the bedroom. Nothing. I didn't let my guard down though. I walked up to the window that was opened. I looked out and then down. I was tackled. I fell to the floor and punched the man.

"Calm down Son," the man said. He had black hair and red eyes.

"Who are you? You working for the Romanians?" I seethed. He looked at me and I tackled him. We began to fight. It was we were rolling on the ground that I realized he wasn't really fighting back. I took the upper hand and punched hi m in the face. he then grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm so it was behind my back. He pushed me up against the wall hard but not too hard.

"I said calm down," he stated. "I'm not a part of the Romanian's or Volturi. I'm a nomad. Now calm down." I took a deep breath and calmed myself a bit. "You good?" I nodded and he let go. I turned around and kicked him in the face. He slapped me in the face quickly and kicked me so I fell to the ground. "You're just like your mother," he said, I got quiet and he looked at me as I touched my lip while I was still on the ground. "Now, you're quiet."

"What do you know about my mom?" I asked as I stood up.

"Everything," he said and he looked at me. "What you don't know who I am?" I shook my head. "I'm your father, Soren Thomas Davenport. I met your mother thirty five years ago in Ireland. She was on Vacation. Brooklyn Hardy, dark brown hair, blue, green eyes, pale skin…You have her eyes."

"So, you're my sperm donor. The one who knocked up my mother and left her," I stated.

"I'm a nomad at heart. I can't change who I am," he said and I shook my head.

"You sure as hell could have tried!" I yelled.

"Well, people make mistakes," he said.

"Yeah, and you like every other man in this world left your child because of who you are, but you were probably too scared to even stay," I stated.

"Sure, but what about you. you left, four kids all alone with your wife back in Hawaii," he said. "Like father like son, is the saying yes."

I was in front of him. One hand holding his chest pinning him against the wall and my other holding his head.

"How the hell do you know where my family is?"

"I've been looking for you…your hard to find."

"I'm nothing like you. I'm on a business trip," I seethed and punched him in the face. I let go of him.

"Beautiful kids you have. Except I know one of them isn't yours just your wife's but you love that child just as equally as the others," he said, "Your boys definitely are Davenports, Your baby looks like her mother…beautiful wife you found."

"Don't talk about my family," I said. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you, to meet you. I'm not your only family. You have a younger Brother. He's fourteen, RJ. A bit troubled, but I'm sure you can get through to him."

"I don't understand," I said.

"Well, you see like you, his mother died, but unlike you he was never found by anyone. He was raised in foster homes throughout his life until he ran away three years ago. I just recently found him. I'm not the best person to take care of him. I'm not safe for him, I know the wrong people, traveling around the world isn't for him. Not when I'm on the run," he said.

"On the run from what?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about son. Just take care of your brother…I've spent too much time here; I won't risk your safety. My scent should disappear in an hour or so…Just take care of your brother," he said. He opened the hotel room door and left.

"What the, are you serious?" I asked myself. What the hell just happened? I mean…I have a father, well I've always had one somewhere out there…I have a brother. A brother he wants me to take care of. How the hell am I supposed to take care of someone without knowing what they look like or knowing where they are. My phone started to buzz.

I looked at my phone and it was Cassie.

"Hey, Baby," I said and she took a deep breath, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's a boy here, he says he's a hybrid, he says he's your brother…I wouldn't believe him if you didn't practically have the same eyes," Cassie said.

"He's already there," I said.

"Wait you knew," Cassie stated.

"No, No, I didn't know until five minutes or so ago…I-I just met my father," I said and Cassie gasped. "He's an asshole…he left, but he told me to take care of my brother. He didn't even tell me where he was, he didn't even give me a full name, just RJ."

"Rickon James Davenport," Cassie said, "He told me. He has a picture for you."

"of what?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cassie said. I looked around my hotel room and started to get everything. I packed all my clothes and what not.

"I'm coming home tonight. Don't let him run away," I said.

"I doubt he will. Boy looks like he's walked hundreds of miles and has only eaten two sandwiches a day," she said.

"Well, he ran away from foster home at the age of eleven, just watch him. I'll be there soon," I said.

"Okay, I promise. Be safe please," Cassie said and I nodded.

**Seven Hours Later**

My flight was at midnight and it's seven in the morning now. I took a taxi to the house. As I got out I paid the man and watched as he drove away. I walked up to the door and before I knocked on the door, it opened.

"I missed you," Cassie said as she hugged me.

"I missed you more," I said and we kissed.

"Daddy!" I heard Lily yell. Cassie and I parted. I looked into the house and saw Lily in her PJ's. She had some milk on her face. I smiled and picked her up as she walked towards us. She hugged me and I kissed her head. Cassie took my messenger bag and I took the suitcase. I put the suitcase in our room and carried Lily back downstairs. I set her in her high chair and Cassie looked at me as she helped Lily eat cereal.

"So, where is he?" I asked.

"He's getting out of the shower," Cassie said and I nodded. I watched as Lily ate. I looked up when I realized there was someone standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Come in don't be shy," Cassie said. I looked up and saw a boy, dark brown almost black hair, the same colored eyes as me, he had pale skin. He looks like a boy who has seen so much in this world that he has a tough exterior to protect himself.

"Hey, I'm Cooper," I said and shook his hand.

"I'm Rickon," he said. He sat down across the table. Cassie took Lily and left the kitchen. "So you're my brother."

"Yeah. I just found out, so this is pretty new to me," I said.

"I know what you mean. When I met Soren, I didn't believe him. I still kind of don't," he said. He seemed a bit frustrated and angry bringing up Soren.

"Well, listen. Forget about him. You're my brother and you don't have to run anymore. You're safe here. You don't have to hold your hybrid self back," I said and he smiled a bit.

"Do you have a…" he said but stopped.

"A power?" I asked and he nodded. "Come on, I'll show you."

We walked to the backyard and I lifted both my hand up, trees sprouted from the ground and grew right before his eyes. Rickon's eyes widened in fascination. His smile was huge. I looked at him and he walked to a dead flower, he touched it and it came back to life. Now it was my turned to be fascinated.

"I can only do it with nature. Like fruit, vegetables, flowers, and what not. anything that grows from the ground," he said and I nodded. We just stayed outside talking and using our powers every now and then just fascination each other. He made a dead orange come back and peeled it. He cut it in half and gave the other half to me. I bit into it and I swear it was like a perfectly good new orange. He just smiled. I saw Cassie watching us slowly from the window. She was smiling. I smiled back and continued to talk to Rickon, My brother.


	19. Chapter 19

To say I was surprised when I found out that Rickon had been if foster homes his entire life until he ran away would be an understatement. I was downright shocked. I mean hadn't the Volturi been looking for Hybrids. They told me that the hybrids they had found were all living with their fathers so far. That none of them had been abandoned.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked me.

"Rickon was abandoned. My family says they are looking, but what if they aren't really looking anymore. Like every now and then they do. I mean some hybrids have been found to be with their fathers or with a coven. I mean after you find some that are with others or with family you kind of stop looking thinking that everything is fine," I said and he looked at me.

"I get what you're saying, but what can we do?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Let's look," I said.

"How, I mean we don't even know how your family finds the hybrids," he said and I nodded.

"What if we ask? Like what if we ask others, other vampires," I said and he looked at me.

"That could work, but what are we going to do, send them to Volterra," he said, "Probably heard Horror stories about our family."

"We don't have to send them anywhere," I said. "I mean we aren't going to stay here much longer. Its February, we only signed a contract until June. We're leaving after. we could get everything ready and with my money find a house that fits many," I said. he looked at me and thought for a moment.

"So basically find kids and bring them with us. we'll care for them and what not." I nodded. "I love the idea babe, but we don't look any older than twenty seven at most. Well I don't," he said and I nodded.

"I know someone, who owes me her life," I said.

"Whom may that be?" he asked looking at me.

"Katya Dolohov, or as she is now Katya Miklos," I said and he looked at me.

"You think she will help us?" he asked me.

"I don't think, I know…I helped her, the least she can do is help me," I said.

"Yeah, you gave her a whole new life," Cooper said. I looked at him.

"Do you think she'll help?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"She better," he stated. He stood up and stretched.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"To pick up Rick," he said and I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"I used to think Peter was bad but your brother is going to be the reason we actually die…I mean I don't understand he gets kicked out of the only private school in our area in less than a month and half. The other school didn't even want to take him because they heard he got expelled. So now you have to leave the house or work twenty minutes before he gets out of school because the only school that would take him is twenty minutes away." Cooper looked at me.

"I know, I spoke to him and told him to cut the attitude and to not do anything bad or stupid because we still have three months of living here before we move back to the mainland."

"And what if when we move he manages to get expelled again," I said and he looked at me.

"We'll figure that out when the times comes…Now I have to go pick up the only real trouble maker in this family," he said. We kissed and then he left.

I still can't believe Rickon managed to get expelled from school. Who gets expelled for mouthing off every now and then and having their own opinions? Apparently he does, but he also got in a fight with a guy who was talking about Adrian, he also 'accidently' did the chemistry experiment wrong, he also graphitized in the bathroom, he also tripped a few kids in the hallway, and he also skipped his third and fifth day of school there. I really did think that Peter would be the trouble maker in my family.

**Cooper POV**

The car ride back home was silent. Hell were not even home yet. I looked at Rickon and he just looked out the window. I looked forward again.

"So," Rickon said.

"Soooo," I said again. he took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Sooo, what if I said that I wasn't sort of in school today?" he asked. I looked at him seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me, Rick you can't get expelled from this school. We aren't going tp fly you every morning and afternoon from here to Honolulu and back because you decided to get expelled again," I stated.

"I said sort of," he defended.

"What's sort of?" I asked and he took a deep breath again.

"I was in house suspension," he stated. I slowed down the speed and looked at him.

"For what?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know…the teacher was saying something and I said I didn't agree and he got angry and I was telling him why and he got even more angry and then I said that everybody has a right to their opinion, its the first amendment and he got angry and told me that his way was the right way and I said we'll I'm sticking to mine and he got more angry. Then class went on and he said something I didn't agree with either so I said I didn't agree and I asked him why he thinks his way is right and then we sort of debated and he got pissed so he sent me to the principal's office," he said and nodded, "So yeah."

"So yeah," I said and he nodded. I sighed and shook my head. "This teacher must have sent to the principal's office before because the principal would just talk to you and then send you to your next class when the bell rang." I could see Rick's face turn to one of guilt. "Come on Rick. I told you to behave, to not get in trouble, three months, just three months is all I ask for Rick. Just three and you're already close to getting expelled."

"I'm not," he stated.

"Oh, sorry. First you have to be suspended maybe about four to five times before they actually decide to expel you. or maybe they'll look at your folder and see that you didn't last two months in a private school and decide to expel you the next second or third time you get in trouble."

"I'm sorry okay. I just don't like school, I never have," he stated and I sighed.

"I get that…I get that you don't like it, and I get that this is all new to you, but you have to try," I said. He nodded and I got off the main highway and drove towards the house. When we got there Rickon went straight inside and up to the his room. It was originally just a big storage room but we cleaned it out and made it into his room. Cassie looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked. I just shook my head.

"In house detention," I said. Cassie took a deep breath and nodded.

**Rickon POV**

It's so weird having someone who cares always on my ass about everything. Do you have your homework done? How was school? How do you think you did on your test? Let me see the paper? Please behave and try. I know it's hard… its either bull shit or he actually cares. None of the other people cared at all. Except he's my brother, my real brother, not some foster brother that's going to leave me behind. He's my real blood.

"What?" I asked. I saw Masen looking at me through the door.

"What's cooties?" he asked me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Special germs that girls who aren't your mom, sister, aunt, or cousins have," I said. He nodded and left.

"Adrian, I'm kidding you don't have Cooties!" Masen yelled and you could hear Adrian laugh. She was laughing at a joke I said the day I got in a fight at that private school. I was sitting with her and then that jerk was talking about how pretty Adrian is and how he wants to make her his. Hell, none of those hormonal asses are going to make her theirs. The stupid eight grader had it coming.

"Hey," I looked up and saw Adrian. She closed the door behind her and threw a book. Fuck, I hate reading.

"Not today," I said and she looked at me.

"I-its , not h-hard," she stated and I looked at it.

"G-green, eggs and Ham," I said slowly and she nodded.

"Yeah, it r-r-rhymes, its easy and it h-h-helps with learning words," she said and I looked at her. "w-w-wh-what?'

"Your getting better at not stuttering," I said and she smiled.

"M-m-my mom's help-helping me," she said and I nodded. Cassie's been reading a lot of speech therapy books to help Adrian. Riddles seem to help her the most. I sighed.

"okay, Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Suss," I said.

"Suess, Dr. Seuss," Adrian corrected.

"Whatever," I said and flipped the page.

"I am Sam  
Sam I am

That Sam-I-am  
That Sam-I-am!  
I do not like  
that Sam-I-am

do you like  
green eggs and ham," I read slowly sounding out some words. I looked at Adrian.

"This is to easy, give me something harder. The words keep, you know," I said.

"Repeating, and that's the point so you can fam-familiarize yours-self with them," she said. I put the book down.

"That's stupid," I stated.

"No its not…don't you want to be able to read the words you can say," she said and I looked at her.

"Go away. I can deal with this stuff on my own," I said and she shook her head. She walked out the door and I threw the book under the bed where the other seven are.

You see its hard having someone actually care about you, like cooper. Cooper's my real brother and he's bound to find out. I mean Adrian figured out my secret after a week. I grew up with no one caring so when I couldn't read, no one really cared and I just went on with life. I just don't know how I did. Who puts a kid that can't read through the rest of elementary school.

When dinner was over I took a quick shower, changed, brushed my teeth, and went to my room. I stayed awake attempting to do my homework, but all I could do was math because I understood it, because I didn't need to know how to read it, to do it. When I was done, i turned off all the lights and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and then sighed. Ughh, I hate her. I reached under my bed and grabbed the book. I turned on the lamp light attached to the bed and flipped the book open.

"I am Sam

I am Sam  
Sam I am

That Sam-I-am  
That Sam-I-am!  
I do not like  
that Sam-I-am

Do you like  
green eggs and ham

I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am.  
I do not like  
green eggs and ham.

Would you like them  
Here or there?

I would not like them  
here or there.  
I would not like them  
anywhere.  
I do not like  
green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am

Would you like them  
in a house?  
Would you like them  
with a mouse?

I do not like them  
in a house.  
I do not like them  
with a mouse.  
I do not like them  
here or there.  
I do not like them  
anywhere.  
I do not like green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Would you eat them  
in a box?  
Would you eat them  
with a fox?

Not in a box.  
Not with a fox.  
Not in a house.  
Not with a mouse.  
I would not eat them here or there.  
I would not eat them anywhere.  
I would not eat green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Would you? Could you?  
in a car?  
Eat them! Eat them!  
Here they are.

I would not ,  
could not,  
in a car

You may like them.  
You will see.  
You may like them  
in a tree?  
d not in a tree.  
I would not, could not in a tree.  
Not in a car! You let me be.

I do not like them in a box.  
I do not like them with a fox  
I do not like them in a house  
I do mot like them with a mouse  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere.  
I do not like green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

A train! A train!  
A train! A train!  
Could you, would you  
on a train?

Not on a train! Not in a tree!  
Not in a car! Sam! Let me be!  
I would not, could not, in a box.  
I could not, would not, with a fox.  
I will not eat them with a mouse  
I will not eat them in a house.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I will not eat them anywhere.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am.

Say!  
In the dark?  
Here in the dark!  
Would you, could you, in the dark?

I would not, could not,  
in the dark.

Would you, could you,  
in the rain?

I would not, could not, in the rain.  
Not in the dark. Not on a train,  
Not in a car, Not in a tree.  
I do not like them, Sam, you see.  
Not in a house. Not in a box.  
Not with a mouse. Not with a fox.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I do not like them anywhere!

You do not like  
green eggs and ham?

I do not  
like them,  
Sam-I-am.

Could you, would you,  
with a goat?

I would not,  
could not.  
with a goat!

Would you, could you,  
on a boat?

I could not, would not, on a boat.  
I will not, will not, with a goat.  
I will not eat them in the rain.  
I will not eat them on a train.  
Not in the dark! Not in a tree!  
Not in a car! You let me be!  
I do not like them in a box.  
I do not like them with a fox.  
I will not eat them in a house.  
I do not like them with a mouse.  
I do not like them here or there.  
I do not like them ANYWHERE!

I do not like  
green eggs  
and ham!

I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am.

You do not like them.  
SO you say.  
Try them! Try them!  
And you may.  
Try them and you may I say.

Sam!  
If you will let me be,  
I will try them.  
You will see.

Say!  
I like green eggs and ham!  
I do! I like them, Sam-I-am!  
And I would eat them in a boat!  
And I would eat them with a goat...  
And I will eat them in the rain.  
And in the dark. And on a train.  
And in a car. And in a tree.  
They are so good so good you see!

So I will eat them in a box.  
And I will eat them with a fox.  
And I will eat them in a house.  
And I will eat them with a mouse.  
And I will eat them here and there.  
Say! I will eat them ANYWHERE!

I do so like  
green eggs and ham!  
Thank you!  
Thank you,  
Sam-I-am" I read slowly, quietly and only with a bit of difficulty. I put the book down then opened it again going back to the front page to re-read it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella POV**

Cassie emails me twice a week and we still haven't traced its origin. With every email we get we learn something new. Like Adrian has been working on her stutter and she is getting better at talking without stuttering. Or how Peter has learned how to surf. Which actually sort of helped us narrow down were they could be? Anywhere next to the ocean. We also learned that Lily has started to talk more, walking more balanced and is playing the piano as well. the one thing we learned that we found the most shocking was Cooper meeting his dad and then his little brother living with them.

Cassie sent us an email and was a bit angry. Cooper's brother had been raised in foster homes throughout his life. He looked so much like Cooper except more troubled. Cooper never had to deal with any of the things he did. I felt so bad. I mean we look, but the hybrids we have found are either living with their fathers or eighteen years old or older.

"Grandma!" I turned my head and saw Kennedy running to me holding her hand.

"Sweetie what happened?" I asked and I carried her onto my lap. Anton then came running into the room with his hands out as if he were a monster.

"Grandma!" Kennedy cried. Anton had paint on his hands.

"Anthony Colton Swan," I stated and Anton stopped. He put his hands to his side and looked down.

"Sorry, Grandma," Anton said and started to walk back. He turned his head and looked at me with a sad face. God, that face. I can never stay mad at him for so long with that face.

"Anthony!" I heard Briar yell. Anthony ran towards me and his behind me without touching me because he had paint in his hands. "Anthony gets out from behind your grandmother."

"Anthony," I said. He stepped out and Briar gasped.

"Your Aunt Remy is going to be so mad," Briar said I looked at his hands. Oh god, that's Remy's paint.

"Aunt Remy's going to be mad about wha…is that my paint?" she asked. Anton looked down.

"Sorry," Anton said. Remy looked at him. Remy didn't seem to care. She picked him up and rushed to the bathroom. "I'm sorry." We heard Anton say as he was crying.

"Oh I'm not mad baby, its just… This paint has…it has dye in it," Remy stated. We could hear water running. "Please come off."

"It has what?" Briar stated. "He has to be Lukas's son doesn't he… know he just can't take after me, god forbid he's smart like me." I smiled and we walked into the bathroom. There was blue paint all over the sink. The water was running and Remy was scrubbing Anton's hands with soap.

"Come on," Remy said. Kennedy looked at the soap.

"Its blue," she said and I nodded. Soon Remy looked at both her and Anton's hands. Little blue marks were on both of their hands.

"At least his entire hands aren't blue," Remy said.

"Aren't blue, his hands have blue dots here and there," Briar stated.

"One looks like a birth mark," we turned our heads and saw Lukas. Briar hit him upside the head. Lukas grabbed Anton.

"Come on my blue spotted monster, let's go see what Grandma S has for a cure," Lukas said and he walked away.

"Hey, if she has one that works, tell me," Remy stated.

"Nope," Lukas stated. Remy glared at him.

"At least her didn't get any on Ken," Briar stated. I then looked at Kennedy all over. She only had blue paint on the back of her shirt but that was it.

We walked downstairs and I made the girls a snack. Kennedy helped me as much as she could. As I was doing this I wondered what exactly Cassie might be doing now.

**Cassie POV**

I looked out of the car and saw the house. It's nice, surrounded by natures and from the outside it looks like it's roomy. Adrian looked out as did Ricky. Cooper stopped the car and we all got out. Cooper carried Lily who was asleep and Adrian held Masen's hand. We walked towards the house. We all stopped when the front door opened. Katya opened the door and she was smiling.

"I didn't know when I would ever see you again," she stated and I nodded. We walked towards her and she hugged me, "I never got to thank you in person for saving me from that life I had. It was horrible and I didn't know how to get out of it. You saved me though and I owe my entire existence to you."

"No you don't Katya. You doing this is enough," I said and she hugged me again.

"Come, Come," she said and waved us into the house. "The house has eleven bedrooms, five bathrooms, the kitchen, living room, an office, and two car garages." I nodded and she gave us a tour of the house.

Lily woke up when we were in the attic and reached out for me. I carried her and we walked back downstairs. We sat down and I looked at the kids.

"Katya, these are my children, Adrian, Peter, Masen, Lily, then Cooper's brother Rickon, and Cooper," I said and she shook hands with each of the children. We let the kids look around on their own and explore. We talked with Katya and she showed us the papers and what not of the house. They were official and of course being me I had official documents stating that Katya was a licensed foster parent. Katya hadn't shown us the office yet, so I left Adrian in charge and we followed her to the office. There were four computers, three chairs, a map of the world on the wall, file cabinets, pins, two printers, and a bookcase filled with books on psychology and what not about children.

"I thought we would need all of this," Katya said and I nodded. In truth I hadn't even thought of this.

"Yeah, now how do we get started?" Cooper asked. We all looked at each other.

"I already did. With the password you gave me I looked through all of the Volturi's files of Vampires and they're contact information. I took the emails and names. I made up an email for us and then sent them all email stating if they see a hybrid child wandering alone to email us immediately. Each time we get an email the computer will make the sound of a doorbell, on or off."

"I don't know what to say," I said and looked at her. She just smiled, "Except that you're a genius." She smiled at me and I hugged her. We talked some more and then I told the kids which room was there's. Lily would still be with me and cooper. Peter and Masen were also sharing a room. There would be five rooms occupied, but six rooms were free.

I cooked dinner and Katya was in the office reading and doing research. She's working on a college degree in computer programming. This now makes a lot of sense on how we have things on those computers I have never heard about and all this other cool scientific stuff. The kids ate there food happily and then when they were done I sent them off to take showers and go to bed.

Cooper and I relaxed for a bit in our new bed. he then sighed. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I just still can't believe, RJ got a C- in English and a D+ in history. I mean yes, he got his grade from an F to a C- and a D+, but I mean the subjects aren't that hard. The teachers said its because he didn't do all the reading. That he showed substantial knowledge with some one of the books, and three of the small four paged readings but the others he didn't know anything about. Then there's history," Cooper said and I shut him up with my hand.

"Did you ever think maybe he's not good at those subjects? I mean he doesn't math without having to think twice about it and he does it in his head without paper or a calculator," I stated and he looked at me.

"Maybe, but its just…he doesn't even look like he tries," Cooper said.

"I'm sure he does. Just give him time," I said and Cooper looked at me.

"Fine, but I'm still not happy."

"I never said you had to be," I replied and kissed him. we stayed together and fell asleep in each other's arms. Just the way it's supposed to be.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry. The a/n about my computer in the last update has been replaced with a chapter entry, just in case none of you know. and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Cassie POV

Its been one month since we've moved here and finally we are going somewhere. Katya has agreed to watch the children while Cooper and I go find the group of hybrid kids that people have reported seeing. We have to go all the way to New Zealand though. Some people told us that they have seen one of them in unites states before and another in Europe. How they ended up in New Zealand is beyond me.

Cooper and I boarded the red eye plane to New Zealand and immediately fell asleep. if we're going to searching for these kids in East Harbour Park which connect to many other forests and regional parks. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Cooper's. We don't know how long this will take us, but we figure a week to go through the entire park.

"Excuse me Sir, Mam, the plane has landed," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and looked outside. It's freaking bright. I shook Cooper and he woke up. We thanked the lady and slowly got up. We both stretched and then walked off the plane. We went to the luggage belt and grabbed our backpacks. Mine was smaller than Cooper's. Both are hiking backpacks, different brands, different size, and mine was carrying the sleeping bag.

We walked out of the airport and took a cab to the city. In the city we bought the simple things, granola bars, cliff bars, snicker's almond, reeces, bread, peanut butter, canned soup, canned chili, Spaghetti O's, Chef Boyardee Ravioli, Canned Corn, and water. Everything except for the bread went in Cooper's backpack. It was actually a lot, but we'd only be eating twice a day and I have the backpack with camel back. We went to the closest McDonalds and ate. we then hailed a taxi which took us to one of the entrance's of the park. At the park we took a map and started our hike.

By seven o'clock, I had my jacket on and the flashlight head thing that Cooper said I needed. We looked around carefully. We were basically running across to one end and then back to the other. However once at one end we'd run north east for a mile and then run across again. Since we've finished growing as Hybrids, we still have our heart beat, but if we keep silent we can hear farther distances and see farther if we focus.

Two Days Later

I woke up to the smell of something that I didn't want. I turned my head and opened my eyes. I looked at Cooper and he had a deer with him. Seriously you can just find them about anywhere in the world. I looked at Cooper. He was taking its blood.

"It's a red deer," Cooper said.

"Well look at you…it's a good thing you were a boy scout," I laughed and he looked at me seriously.

"For like a summer," he stated and I laughed. I heard boiling and looked at the pot on the manmade fire.

"Smells wonderful dear…get it deer," I said and he chuckled. We both drank some blood and then shared the cinnamon oatmeal. I hate oatmeal now more than ever.

"I think I lost all the pregnancy fat in these past two days," I said standing up. I jumped and I felt my hiking shorts drop a bit. I tightened them and Cooper hugged me.

"You never had pregnancy fat…you swim it off once you give birth," he said and I nodded. We finished eating and cleaning. We packed up and left. We were running when I stopped. I heard a cough. I looked around and Cooper stopped about a hundred yards in front of me. I closed my eyes and listened closely. I heard the cough and it came from the left. I shot off and ran. I followed where the sound had come from. I stopped once I saw a shack in the forest. it blended in really well. it was old and I could hear coughing. I hod behind a tree and looked at Cooper. He nodded and we started to walk together towards it. we then heard rushing. Before I knew it I was attacked from the side. I looked up and saw a girl. I held my hand up and heard Cooper grunt in pain. I turned around.

"Cooper," I stated and I was hit behind the head. I closed my eyes and that was the last I saw of the light outside.

"You didn't have to knock her out," I hear someone say.

"Sorry," I heard a girl say.

"We just needed them to be in a haze for a bit so we can tie them up," a boy said. I opened my eyes and turned my head.

"Coop," I mumbled out.

"Cassie! Cassie, oh thank god," I heard Cooper say. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw three kids. One boy around Adrian's age, a girl around Adrian's age and then another girl around Peter's age. The girl around Adrian's age had brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She took a step forward and I stood up. I made my hands turn into water. She stopped and they gasped. My hands turned back to normal after.

"I'm Cassie Davenport, I'm a hybrid," I stated. I made a sharp piece of Ice and through it to cooper who was tied up. It cut the rope and Cooper got up. He started to use his power and a little tree sprouted in front of them.

"I'm Cooper Davenport, I'm also a hybrid," he said. The boy who was standing had a smile on his face. He had black hair, and blue eyes.

"Cool, you orphans too," he asked. He had an American accent, but his voice is turning into a New Zealand voice.

"No, my mom was bitten and he was adopted by my mom," I said and they nodded. I heard the cough again and I went to it. There was a little boy, he was about eight or nine. I put my hand on his head.

"How long has he been like this?' I asked.

"Three days," the little girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin said.

"Cooper in my backpack, there's the robitussin cold and flu medicine," I stated. I looked at cooper right as he through it to me. I caught it and lifted the boys head. I got some of the medicine.

"It taste's bad but it'll get you better, I promise," I said. He looked at me, his eyes a striking light brown, almost golden brown. I put the medicine to his lips and he drank it. "Coop make a fire." I looked at all the kid, skinny is what they all were.

"When was the last time you all ate?" Cooper asked.

"About two days ago," the little girl said.

"Bianca, shut up," the older girl said. Cooper got the pan out and I looked at the food. I gave him three cans of chili. I grabbed the water bottles. I handed one to each of them. "Who are you? I mean we know your names, but you obviously came looking for us."

"We have a house for hybrid children, and only hybrid children… we've been looking for children whose parents don't seem to be in the picture. We were told about you four…one of you is from the United States and another from Europe, am I right?" I asked and they nodded.

"What do you want from us?" the older boy asked defensively.

"We want you to come with us. It's safer; you'll have a roof over your heads, a warm bed, food, an education. And if you want you can leave once you're eighteen. I know you might not believe me but its going to get harder and harder, its going to get colder, you'll get sick and you wont have the medicine to help yourselves. You're going to starve here," I said.

"At one point you'll be found, you can't hide here forever," Cooper said.

"How do we know we can trust you," the older girl stated. I grabbed my wallet from the backpack and took a picture out of the kids. I handed it to her.

"Those are our children. the oldest girl is Adrian she's going to be fourteen, then the boy is peter, he's eleven, then Mason, he's going to be five, and then the baby is Lily, she's two," I said and they looked at us.

"But you look like your eighteen," the oldest girl stated. I nodded.

"Yeah, hybrids stop ageing at the age there youngest parent did," I said.

"or died," cooper said, "My mom died when she gave birth to me at twenty three so yeah." The kids nodded. the food was done shortly and we took the bowls out and served them. we gave them bread. After I cleaned it I made soup and gave it to the little boy.

"So what are your names?" Cooper asked.

"I'm Bianca," the girl said. "I'm from Europe." Cooper smiled and nodded.

"Jesse Marx," the older boy said, we nodded and he looked at the girl.

"I'm Maxine Vinson…that's Sheldon Kontas and Bianca's last name is Gabriels," she said and we nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Maxine, Jesse, Bianca and Sheldon," I said, the kids nodded and ate. Cooper and I watched them I grabbed a jacket and put it on top of Sheldon. He grabbed it and shivered from the warmth.

Cooper and I spoke with the kids for a while. We then walked out of the shack and spoke with our own children. We spoke to each of them for five minutes. We then spoke to Katya and she told us they were behaving well and weren't getting in any trouble. When we were done we walked back into the shack and spoke more to the kids. We told them about our lives growing up and about the Volturi. We didn't tell them a lot only that we were family and we didn't see them a lot.

When it was night time we gave each of the kids a long sleeve shirt and an extra pair of pants. We placed Sheldon into the mummy sleeping bag and gave him more medicine. We gave then gave the kids a survival blanket. Cooper unrolled the sleeping bag he had made for the both of us out of survival blankets because he didn't want to buy another one. Cooper started a fire that was in the middle of all of us. We watched the kids fall asleep.

"We'll go with you," I turned my head and saw Jesse, "We'll go with you." Cooper and I looked at each other and nodded to him. We stayed awake until all of them were asleep before going asleep ourselves.

**Cooper POV**

To say I was happy to be out of the forest would be an understatement. Jesse knew a shortcut to civilization and we took it. We got a hotel room with three rooms. Two rooms had two beds and the other room had one. We bought the kids clothes and had them take showers. When they came out they were all a lot cleaner than before. Cassie gave Sheldon more medicine and then we looked at the kids. We needed to ask the question.

"Have you guys ever hunted?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Yeah how do you think we eat," Jesse said.

"No we mean have you ever drank blood," Cassie said and they looked at us.

"No, why?" Maxine asked.

"Because your hybrids. Half vampire half human. Blood makes you stronger, more immune, it's harder to get sick with it in your system," Cassie said. She took two blood bags and poured the blood into six cups. The kids all looked at her. "I'm serious. I use to get sick all the time. my sibling were stronger than me more vampire than me. I was born with more human traits so I could hold the need to not drink any blood for longer, but the longer I would hold the need the easier it would be for me to get sick. Trust us." she grabbed a cup and handed it to me, she than grabbed one for herself. She looked at the kids and they each grabbed one. They looked at it. They looked at us and Cassie and I drank the blood with ease. When we were done we put our cups down and they looked in our cups.

I saw Sheldon shrug and started to drink it. I could see him start looking better immediately. It was like life sprung in him. The kids looked at him. He stopped drinking and looked at them.

"Its good," he said and kept drinking his. Jesse looked at Sheldon and then drank his, Maxine followed and lastly Bianca did. They all seemed surprised at how their body was accepting it. when they were done they looked at us.

"Wow, I feel- I feel like I'm stronger," Maxine said, Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what it does. You are stronger than humans but not strong like a vampire. you can still get hurt and all. You have to be careful around humans," Cassie said.

"Was that human?" Jesse asked.

"No, it was deer," I said and they nodded.

We washed the dishes and made sure there wasn't any blood. We took the kids out to eat and then brushed our teeth. We had bought the kids utensils as well. during the night Katya told us that she had them all in the database now, so that when they went to the us they would have a social security card and number, and identification.

Twelve hours later

I thanked the pilot of our plane and we got off. we exited the airport and we got into the car. on our drive all four kids were looking out the window. I could tell the older ones weren't as excited as the younger ones.

"Don't worry, were surrounded by nature where we live," I said and they nodded. the drive was long but it was good. When we got to the house we grabbed the bags. We were walking to the door when it opened.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled. She ran out of the house and Cassie grabbed her.

"Hey baby,' Cassie said and kissed her head. Lily kissed Cassie back and then rested her head in the crook of Cassie's neck. Cassie stuck her tongue out at me, "One point for me.."

"Yeah, sure I bet the next kid coming out of that door will run to me," I said. Jesse laughed and Maxine shook her head.

"Mom and dad are home!" I heard Masen yell. he ran out and I looked at Cassie. "Mom!" Masen hugged her and Cassie looked at me.

"You were saying," she said.

"Hey dad, hey mom," Peter hugged her and than hugged me. Adrian smiled and looked at me.

"Are you two betting again?" she asked.

"No," Cassie and I said at the same time.

"Hey sis, whats up?" Rickon said and hugged Cassie.

"My own brother, are you serious,' I said and all the kids were laughing including Maxine, Jesse, Bianca, and Sheldon.

"Dude, Manners," Rickon said.

"Oh, Oh ho, ho… Manner's see manners Cassie," I said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said. Adrian pushed Cassie next to me and then hugged us.

"Now you can't tell who I hugged first,' she said.

"You touched me first though," Cassie said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night mom," Adrian said while introducing herself to the kids.

"Ahh hahahaha," I said and looked at Cassie. She didn't look to happy.

After introductions we walked inside and Katya showed each of the kids there rooms. When they were done we made lunch and we all ate together. It wasn't as loud as we expected it too. We showed the kids around the house and Sheldon seemed to love the play room. By the time it was time to go to sleep all the kids were tired.

"So what do you say we have another?" I asked Cassie while we got in bed.

"Huh, yeah right," she said and I laughed.

"How about we wait until Lily's five," I said.

"We were suppose to wait until Masen was five remember," she stated and I nodded.

"Yeah." I held her close to me and we didn't fall asleep at all until we were sure all th kids were asleep.

When I finally closed my eyes, I closed them and fell to sleep because I knew Cassie had fallen asleep as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jesse POV**

To say this is different would be stupid of me to say. I mean warm beds, food, a roof over our head and they don't expect us to pay them back in return. They don't expect us to jump up and do dirty work for them in return. They just do it because. It's still a bit hard though. I mean the vampire Katya can hold authority because well, she can kill us with just one slap. Cassie looks only four years older than us though and Cooper looks like he's twenty three or four at most.

I looked towards the door when it opened and I saw Rickon be pushed in. Cooper walked in angrily and looked at us. I turned my head and looked at Cassie. She looked pist; I mean if looks could kill someone would be dead. I looked back at the paper in front of me. Maxine looked at me and looked back down at her paper.

"I'll be back in a moment," Cassie said through gritted teeth. Cooper looked at Rickon.

"Your room," Cooper said. Rickon didn't even argue. He just went upstairs.

"What happened?" I heard Cassie say in the other room. 'Please tell me he just got called to be picked up and not suspended?"

"Its worse, much worse," Cooper said and I heard Cassie say.

"That's it," Cassie said. She walked out and Cooper came behind her.

"Rickon James Davenport, get down here now!" Cassie stated. I looked at Bianca, Sheldon, and Maxine. I just tilted my head and looked at my paper. They did the same, maybe if she doesn't see us she won't get even madder.

"Yes, adoring lovely sister…did I tell you that you look flattering today," Rickon said.

"Don't even try," Cassie said, "You got expelled. We have three rules when it comes to school and you manage to break the most important one for a second time. You got expelled in Kauai and now here, what the hell?"

"I just don't do school okay," Rickon said.

"You don't do school…hell neither did i but I managed to go after everything I went through," Cassie said.

"Like you ever went through anything you had your parents," Rickon said. Cooper put his hands on Cassie's shoulder. "You had everything you could possibly want. You had your mom and then you had your dad. You probably didn't like school, well guess what I don't like school because I see kids going nine everyday and they have everything, they have both parents. you probably never spent a week away from your parents when you were younger."

"How about you try three months, a whole damn summer," Cassie said looking at him, she didn't look angry, but a bit hurt. Rickon looked at her confused, "I was kidnapped and held hostage for a whole summer, dear little brother." Cassie shrugged Cooper's hands off her shoulder and walked away upstairs.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know," Rickon said.

"That's the thing; you don't even bother to try to know anything about us. We tell you do one thing and you do the other. I know this is different and you're not used to any of this, you're not used to someone caring, but what am I supposed to do know. You were expelled, no school in the district will take you and the next district is an hour's drive which I'm not driving. You don't want Cassie homeschooling you which yes is done on a computer but you learn things from the book that she helps you understand," Cooper said.

"I'm sorry okay. Have Katya teach me or something," Rickon said and then started to walk away.

"No need, I already paid tuition at the private school for you to attend." Cooper said. He left upstairs and we all looked at each other. Cooper came back downstairs twenty minutes later and left. Cassie came back downstairs ten minutes later and looked at us.

"How about we just finish for today. Go outside have fun, play around," she said. We looked at her and she sighed.

"Are you sure?" Maxine asked. Cassie nodded. I closed my book and they all did as well. I got up and walked around not sure what to do. I then went upstairs to the play room with Sheldon. I sat down and watched TV and made sure he didn't do anything dangerous. I heard the front door open and everyone came in. I turned my head as the door opened. Cassie was holding Lily who was rubbing her eyes because she had just woken up from her nap.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She then left the room. I heard a door open and then yelling. It was Adrian and I could hear Rickon saying something. the door then opened again and closed. The door then opened again, the footsteps were fast and loud.

"Mom," I heard Adrian say. I stood up and walked out of the room. I looked down the stairs, "Mom."

"Adrian no!" I heard Rickon say.

"What is it, Adrian," Cassie said.

"Adrian, shut up!" Rickon yelled.

"Hey, language…what's going on?" Cooper asked.

"It's Rickon, he…" Adrian said.

"I don't like school and its nothing," Rickon said at the same time as Adrian.

"Wait one at a time," Cassie said. She looked at Rickon, then at Adrian.

"He can't read," Adrian said.

"What the hell! I trusted you and you open your mouth and … god what the hell!" Rickon yelled.

"Hey, whoa hold up! You should have told us this from the beginning, we would have understood, so instead you get in trouble at school for refusing to read and mouthing off, instead of telling us you get expelled so no school in the district will take you except for a private school. We could help," Cassie said. Adrian looked at Rickon.

"Don't talk to me, ever again," Rickon said and I saw him come upstairs. He looked at me and then looked away and continued walking.

I went back into the room Sheldon was in. he was sitting down watching tv. He looked at me and then back at the TV.

**Maxine POV**

I know it's different, like really different. The entire time we've been here before no one's ever yelled. The first time anyone's yelled and it's very uncomfortable. I went to the room I share with Bianca and just lay down on the bed. My dad used to yell all the time before he just decided I wasn't worth his time, money, and all that stuff. He just yelled and yelled, come home after drinking some secret stuff and just push me aside. He always had his secret drink, when he was weak it made him strong and know I know what it is, Blood.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up from the bed and looked at Cassie.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. D," I said and sh laughed.

"You can call me Cassie if you want and I've seen that look on your face before," she said and I sat up.

"You have?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, when I was in high school, I used to see that scared face when I looked in the mirror," she said and I looked at her.

"Did you really get kidnapped?" I asked and she nodded.

"It was horrible, I lost faith that I'd ever see my mom again or my dad who just rejoined our family. I was alone in a dark basement room, alone cold, scared, beaten, hungry, and thirsty…I only hope that you've never been kidnapped and that's why you were on your own," she said and I shook my head.

"No, my dad used to yell a lot at me before he left. He always drank blood around me but never gave any to me, like he knew if I drank it I would be stronger than I was," I said and she sat down next to me.

"To be honest, I don't know how you survived without ever drinking it. Its a vital part of our diet and yet all of you lasted years without it," Cassie said and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I think my dad never gave it to me. maybe he thought one day I'd attack him or something, but instead he just left," I said and Cassie rubbed my back. it was comforting and I welcomed the feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't worry about people from your past, there's a reason why they didn't make it to your future," Cassie said and I looked at her.

"It's a quote that someone once said; I just can't remember who said it which is odd because as a half vampire we remember everything," she said and I nodded.

"What if he finds me?" Cassie looked at me a bit surprised.

"What do you mean what if he finds you?"

"He told me that he'd be back for me and that I better be in the house or near it…but I was hungry and scared so I left and I couldn't remember how to get back and after everything in the orphanage being in the woods and hidden seemed better," I said and covered my mouth. Why would I tell her this? Why, how did it even come out?

"Hey, its okay. Its okay, I'm not mad or anything that you told me. If you don't want your father to find you or even come near you I'll make sure he doesn't. Besides if he left you Australia knowing you didn't have any powers than he thinks you in Australia because you're not supposed to have a way off the island," She said. That made me a lot more comfortable knowing what she said is right. I mean I don't have a power and as far as I know only Jesse does, but he hasn't told anyone. There was a knock on the door and it opened. It was Katya.

"Two, people believe there siblings, a boy and girl, girls very protective of the boy, Red Rock, Ontario, Canada," Katya said, Cassie nodded.

"More of us," I said and she nodded.

"You shouldn't be on your own, none of you should," She said, she kissed my head and walked out of the room. I don't even think she noticed that she kissed my head, I mean she does it to all her kids without thinking twice, but just that kiss on the head made me feel something that I only felt with Jesse, Sheldon, and Bianca. It made me feel loved and its not just by someone my age or younger, it's by someone older. Someone who actually cares that I have food and am warm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rickon POV**

So I got expelled and for my punishment I have to mow the lawn and clean the pool. Amazing right, wrong? its hot and I don't want to be outside anymore. I hate this. I mean isn't knowing that I can't read punishment enough. All I asked of Adrian was to not tell anyone but no she opened her mouth and told them. Something about it wanting me to get the help I need because she doesn't want me to get expelled again. I know its mean but I just can't talk to her. I trusted her.

I put the lawn mower away and took off the bag. I emptied the bag filled with grass into the green trashcan and then attached the bag again. I sighed and stretched my arms. I sat down on a chair and twisted myself so I could crack my back. I heard a noise and I looked towards the driveway. I looked at the car and saw Cassie and Cooper were back. They stopped the car and got out. Cassie opened the back door and I saw girl, she had dirty blonde hair, light tanned skin and blue grey eyes. Her eyes were really bright. She's probably three or four years older than me. She turned around and grabbed something. I saw that she actually took someone's hand. A boy's he also had dirty blonde hair, it was almost a light brown, he had green grey eyes, and like the girl was lightly tanned, pale skinned. He got out of the car and held onto the girl's shirt; he looks to be around Peter's age. Cooper had duffel bags behind him. I stood up and walked over. I grabbed the other two bags from the truck.

"Kadie, William this is Rickon, he's my little brother," Cooper said. The girl nodded, the boy just clung to her shirt. Cassie walked toward and led them inside.

"Everyone besides Katya is asleep still," I said. Cassie nodded.

"Well, this is the living room, over here is the kitchen and dining room," Cassie said, the girl nodded. Cassie started to give them a tour of the place. I heard Cassie ask if they wanted there own room, but immediately the girl said shared. I heard a door open and Cooper went upstairs and I followed. Cooper put the two bags In the room and told me to put the ones I had in his and Cassie's and then come back to help him. I did just that. I found him in another room and we moved the bed frame to the room the girl Kadie was in.

"How do you want it, do you want them bunked, do you want them separate and against the wall's one here one there, or one on the right wall and one next to the window?" Cassie asked.

"Umm," Kadie said looking around.

"Bunk beds tend to be cooler and will give you more space in the room," I said, "And he'll probably love it."

"What he said," she said and Cassie looked at me. I helped Cooper put the bed together and the boy looked at them and he looked impressed. Cooper brought a ladder and the boy immediately started to climb it to the top. I left the room and Cooper came with me.

"She's taller than Cassie," I said and Cooper nodded. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out I heard everyone downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw Cassie in the kitchen with William and Kadie. I looked at Jesse and the others.

"Did you meet them?" Sheldon asked. I nodded. I sat down and I saw William at the entrance of the kitchen. He looked at all of us but went back to his sister.

"They're sibling, lucky to have had each other. Their father was killed," Maxine said and I nodded.

Cassie and Katya called everyone to the dining room and we all went in. we sat down at the humongous table. it seats twenty and I know Cassie and Cooper will never get rid of it. We all sat down and Peter being the only brave one sat next to William. William was sitting in-between peter and Kadie. Kadie was at a corner seat and Adrian also being brave sat next to her. Cassie and Katya brought the food in and the milk, orange juice, and apple juice. After making sure everyone was seated, Cassie started to pass the dishes of food around.

We all had eggs, French toast, and hash browns on our plates. We all also had our cups filled with something to drink. We all passed the syrup or the cinnamon sugar to one another. I could tell all of this was a bit overwhelming for Kadie and William but they tried their best not to show it.

"So, do you play any sports?" Peter asked William looked at him.

"Je suis désolé. quoi? (I'm sorry, what?" the boy said. Cooper and Cassie smiled and looked down. William speaks English, but of course he's French Canadian so he knows French and he's trying to pull peter's leg. I saw his sister smiling too.

"Oh. French, okay, Ne vous faites du sport? (Do you play sports?)" Peter said and the boy looked shocked.

"You speak French?" William said.

"You speak English…dude not cool. I only speak French for girls," Peter said. Cassie coughed and looked at peter.

"What?" Cassie said and Cooper and I smiled.

"Did I say I speak French for girls…I meant I speak French for grades, good grades in French class," Peter said and everyone started to laugh.

"Nice try buddy, but your taking Spanish in school," Cassie said and Peter looked down. he then looked at William.

"Not cool bro," Peter said and William laughed.

"I like Soccer," William said and Peter nodded.

"I like baseball, mainly because I can fly and catch the ball," Peter said.

"You can fly?" William asked and Peter nodded.

The two of them kept talking and Adrian looked at me every now and then. I looked down at my food and then Jesse looked at me then to Adrian. God what is it with this boy? He's always looking at everything.

**Adrian POV**

Okay I know he's pist off at me and what not. I mean he didn't want anyone to know he can't read and then I tell my mom and dad. The two people he doesn't want knowing. I get that RJ's pissed but seriously it's two weeks. How long is he going to drag it out for? when everyone was done eating I helped mom with the dishes as did Bianca.

"When do you think he'll talk to me again?" I asked my mom as I handed Bianca a dish to dry. Bianca was sitting on the counter with a towel drying the dishes I handed to her and putting them in the dish rack.

"He's just being a stubborn butt head. in other words a boy," my mom said, "He'll come around." My mom lifted Bianca and put her on the ground. I looked at my mom and she nodded, "I'm positive, he's just being a boy."

"Okay," I said and I went up to my room.

I started to do my homework when my bedroom door opened. Lily came in and climbed onto my bed. I just let her and started to finish what I was doing. When I finished with the assignment I turned around and looked at Lily.

"What's wrong Lily?" I asked and she looked at me and yawned. I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder. I went into the play room and saw Sheldon and MJ were in there making to much noise being boys. I walked out of it and decided to go outside. I sat down on the porch swing that was on the patio outside of the fenced Pool and I sat Lily on my lap. I just swung the swing and Lily rested her head on my chest. She was sitting to the side but I made sure I had a arm securely around her. "What's wrong Lils?" she didn't say anything at all. I sighed and closed my eyes. I kept swinging though.

"Adrian!" I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Maxine looking at me.

"Yeah, what?" I said and she looked at me.

"Your mom's been looking for you and Lily for the past five minutes. Have the two of you been out here this whole time?" she asked. I realized that I had fallen asleep with Lily still asleep on my lap.

"Shit, I fell asleep," I said. Thankfully the sun is out and was keeping both me and Lily warm. I stood up and carried Lily with her head now resting on my shoulder. I walked inside and my mom and dad came down the stairs and looked at me.

"Where have you been?" My mom asked.

"Asleep on the porch swing," I said and she looked at me and then Lily. I followed her upstairs and my dad kissed both our heads. In my mom's room I wrapped Lily in a blanket and lay her down on the bed.

"I think something's wrong with Lily. I mean she came in my room and just lay down on my bed, she wouldn't say anything and outside she just fell asleep on me, she didn't even want to walk around like usual." My mom nodded. She handed me a sweater and I looked at her.

"Your shaking, whatever Lily has I'm sure you do?" she said. I didn't realize I was shaking, but I put the sweater on and was enveloped in warmth. Mom went downstairs and when she came back she had a thermometer, well she had two. Dad came in with her and he had medicine. Ugh, noo, no, no…I hate medicine. Mom put one thermometer in my mouth and then put the other in Lily's ear making lily wake up and cry. Mom grabbed Lily instantly and held her. mine beeped and dad took it out.

"108," Dad said Mom looked at Lily's.

"107," she said. I got up and looked at them.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said and ran out of the room.

"Someone's in trouble," Peter said and I hit his head softly.

"I hid behind the couch and looked over to see my dad walking down the stairs," I hid behind and Peter laughed.

"She's right here dad," Peter said. I hit him again and ran.

"Adrian, its just medicine, come on," Dad said. Hell I'm not stupid that shit taste like toxic waste.

"It taste horrible," I said.

"It taste's delicious," he said.

"Then you drink it," I stated, I opened the back door and it was closed immediately. "Mom, noo…" I whined. She pulled me to the office room and before I knew it dad was shoving medicine down my throat. I did my best to try and spit it up, but it didn't work. By the time they let me sit up it was all down my throat. Dad handed me a water bottle and I took it happily.

"That wasn't so bad," Dad said.

"It tastes like shit," I said and they both laughed. I hate medicine it's like the most disgusting thing in the world. I'd rather stay sick than take it. I swear it just gets me sicker. I take medicine I throw up; I don't take medicine I don't throw up. Hello, has anyone not noticed that except for me.

Mom led me upstairs and into my room. she lay with me in my bed and I closed my eyes. I wonder how well of a fight Lily's going to put up, because she hates medicine just like me. it may be childish and all, but come on. it smells good and then it taste horribly it's deceiving. I bet the kids in commercials don't really say yum in real life and they probably don't even drink it. Such lies, its false advertising.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Links to set for the new house and christmas gifts up.**

**Cassie POV**

It's hard to believe that my baby is turning three and then my other baby is turning fifteen. Maxine turned fifteen on December 13th and Jesse turned fifteen on November 21st. I looked around the living room and to say I'm surprised that none of the kids are awake and downstairs is surprising. Its Christmas morning.

"Hey, is it just me or is it awfully quiet for a Christmas morning?" Cooper said and I looked at him.

"No, it's quiet," I said. Katya looked at us and laughed. I looked at the Christmas tree. There are so many presents there. I really had no idea what to get the kids. I mean what you give kids that have everything accessible to them. I mean they don't have everything, but I mean Cooper and I have everything. They access to five computers, mine, Cooper's, Adrian's, and the two in the office. There's a music room, a play room that is also the game room. I mean it's a bit hard, but we figured it out. I mean it's mostly clothes and some random toys or books.

"Wake UP!" I heard Masen say. I smiled. my trusty boy waking up everyone. I saw him stop at the stairs and he held lily's hand as they walked down the stairs. Cooper than sighed and grabbed a pot and wooden spoon. He started to bang on it while going upstairs. I laughed and carried Lily. One by one the kids came downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"Good morning Children," I said and they all smiled sleepily. Cooper and I started to pas out the gifts. Each one of them had eight presents. That's eighty eight presents, so many it's a good thing we somehow have all the room for them in the living room. Well sixty six of them at least.

Cooper had two, I had two and Katya had two gifts as well. I reached for my camera and started to film all the kids looked at us. Most of them were a bit surprised of having gifts, well all of them except for the four I gave birth too. They seemed a bit shocked too.

"Okay, well open, come on," Cooper said. They all looked at each other, "Lily, show them how its done." Lily opened her present ripping off the wrapping paper and squealed in joy at her new teddy bear.

"I wanted her open that one last, she'll never open the others," I whispered to Cooper and he shrugged. All the other kids started to open there and they were surprised, new shoes, new jackets, clothes, and what not. They only opened six and seemed content.

Cooper and I left the camera running and when we came back to the room we had a wheel barrel filled with more gifts. We passed one of them to each of the kids. We started with Lily's she opened it and her face was wonderful. I took a picture of her walking slowly to hers; Cooper had to wheel it in because it was a tricycle. We then gave Masen his and he unwrapped it saying awesome when he saw his Marble Run Wood kit, Sheldon went next and he loved his remote control car, William went next and he was speechless as well as his sister. We got William a telescope, the boy always goes outside at night and looks at the stars. Bianca went next and she loved her jewelry making kit. After Bianca I looked at Adrian and she sighed, she doesn't really like being the youngest of the teenagers. She gasped when she saw her waterproof camera.

I looked at Maxine and she looked at me. She didn't seem really sure if she could or couldn't I nodded and she unwrapped her gift. I heard her mutter and oh my god. She thanked us when she showed Jesse her new blue IPod touch. Jesse opened his gift and he found a Nintendo ds he smiled when he saw it and I'm sure he's jumping. Rickon opened his gifted and yelled a hell yeah. We got him those astro headphones he wanted for his videogames. We then handed each of them there next gift. The boys had bracelets while the girls had necklaces.

"Mom, its beautiful," Adrian said and I smiled. the bracelets and necklaces had a custom made swan-davenport crest on it. its nothing special like the Cullen crest or volturi.

"You belong in this family, you're all a part of it," I said and Cooper nodded. we grabbed three small gifts and handed one to Jesse, Maxine, and Kadie. They opened them and gasped.

"Your responsible, old enough, and you'll need it," Cooper said. we had given them phones. We cleaned up and everything. When we were done Cooper and I went upstairs and knocked on Kadie and Williams door. Kadie opened it.

"Will's in the shower," she said and we nodded.

"We wanted you to open your special gift on your own without all the kids around," I said as we walked into the room. I handed her the gift and she looked at us. we nodded and she opened it. I heard her gasp and looked at it.

"You're older, way more responsible and your graduating high school, we know it's not a laptop, but in college you're going to want something light to carry around and well you can do research and write papers with an ipad like you can with a laptop. It really basically is light small laptop," Cooper said.

"It has the keyboard with it and it connects to any printer…you don't have to wait for any computer available, you study hard and any down time you can have without any stress is good," I said and she looked at us.

"Seriously," she said and I nodded. She hugged us and we hugged her back. We then left the room and back downstairs. Katya, Cooper and I all opened our gifts. Each of us gasping or squealing excitedly. Cooper and I got Katya a car and a paid vacation to Ireland. She thanked us and we hugged her. I was all too happy when I saw two more cameras to add to my collection of Camera's. Katya got me a Polaroid Supercolor 600 and Cooper got me an old camera, it didn't have any brand name on it which is odd and I couldn't tell what brand it was by looking at it, but I loved it none the less.

"No way," Cooper exclaimed when he saw the gifts he got. Katya got him an authentic 1912 Boston Red Sox jersey. When he opened my gift though he jumped up five feet in the air and screamed no. All the kids ended up on the stairs looking at him. "No! Jimmie Foxx's jersey and baseball," He exclaimed and looked at it.

"And you say I don't know who any of your favorite players are," I said and kissed him.

"I will never underestimate or question you ever again," he said and kissed me.

"Get a room," I heard Peter say.

"Sounds like a plan," I whispered to Cooper. I heard Katya laugh. I forgot she was a vampire. When the kids cleared away. we cleaned our mess and then I teased Cooper while going up the stairs. He ended up following me and I ran up them to our bedroom.

"Merry Christmas," I said to him once he came into the room. he looked at me and smiled. I was laying down on the bed with a Santa hat on. he locked the door.

"Ho, ho, ho…Merrcy Christmas indeed," he said and jumped on the bed. we kissed and then I pulled the covers over us. Merry Christmas it is.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella POV**

Three and Fifteen. That's how old Lily and Adrian are now. Cassie sent us pictures in her weekly email and everything, but it's not the same. We've heard from some vampires that there is a rumor going around of two vampires or hybrids searching for hybrid children giving them a place to live, food, and everything. Immediately we all thought of Cooper and Cassie. It's not a secret that they were both angry about the Volturi's lack of looking for hybrid children still. We know they were angry about hearing how Cooper's brother was raised and in foster homes until he just ran away. I logged onto the computer with Anthony on my lap. The family meaning everyone except for the volturi part of it. You know, Remy, Asher, Lukas, Briar, Anthony, Roman, Evangeline, Kennedy, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I. We all moved to England. We live near the Sherwood Forest in a huge house.

"Hey, you get an email yet?" Lukas asked. I logged into my email account and there was a new email. I opened it up.

_Dear Mom,_

_ I know it's been a week and you're probably going insane waiting for a new email to arrive. Cooper and I are fine. So are the kids. I've been helping RJ a lot with reading and he's passed three reading levels. He's at seventh grade now. I know he's really happy about it even if he doesn't show it. He's talking to Adrian again and I'm starting to think Adrian has a crush on him. I've asked her but she never says anything and she doesn't even blush. I know Lily has a crush on some TV show character named Luke on the TV show Jessie. It's on Disney channel. Cooper hates it, but she'll grow out of it._

_Anyways, the kids are great. We have a lot of them now. A bigger handful than before. I hope when you see me next time you'll be proud of what I'm doing and what I've done. Say hi to everyone for me._

_Love Always,_

_Cassie, Cooper and Kids_

"She's not writing a lot…what do you think she's doing that makes her hope you'll be proud?" Lukas asked and I shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't know," I said. I turned around as I heard running.

"Grandma!" Kennedy stated while running with Anthony. Anthony jumped into my arms and he sat on my lap.

"Can we go to the park?" Anthony asked and Kennedy nodded her head in excitement. I looked up at Lukas who was smiling. His son completely ignored the fact that he was here.

"did you ask your mom and dad?" I asked. they both nodded. Lukas laughed even more.

"Hey, buddy you know it wrong to lie," Lukas said.

"Daddy can I go?" Anthony asked and Lukas nodded. Anthony squealed in delight and looked at me.

"I guess we can go, go get Grandpa Edward," I said and he nodded. He ran off out of the room and I picked Kennedy up. I walked to Kennedy's room and picked out a coat for her. When we walked down stairs Anthony was talking animatedly about what we'd do at the park.

We left everyone behind and walked to the park that is three blocks away. We let Kennedy and Anthony walk in front of us and kept an eye on them.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked.

"About Cassie…Remy," I said and he nodded.

"Remy wants her own child," Edward said and I nodded. It's not a secret, Remy wants to have a child of her own, but we don't know how the pregnancy will work. Asher is a full vampire, not a hybrid. Asher's too scared to even think about it. He won't do anything if it means losing Remy. He loves her so much…he revealed to Remy that if he loses her, he doesn't think he'd be able to go on with life. Edward said he knew the feeling which I completely understand.

"I know how she feels though. Wanting a child of her own. We don't age and we live forever," I said and he looked at me.

"Do you want another child?" He asked me while looking at me. we arrived at the park and Edward and I sat down at a bench. We kept an eye on the kids as they ran around and played.

"Sometimes, but it's not like I can Edward," I said. "Besides I have the grandkids to muffle that feeling."

"I want one," he said and I looked at him. I heard Kennedy laugh and I turned my head to look at her and Anthony. "I missed the triplets growing up. I don't want to replace them or anything. I just still wish I was there for everything. I get to see Kennedy and Anton's first everything, but I missed all of theirs."

"Edward," I started.

"I know, I know," he said and I kissed his cheek. "You know we can always adopt…Not human, but maybe we can look into these vampire's that are finding the hybrid children and keeping them safe…maybe we can adopt one of them."

"Edward, is this something you really want?" I asked.

"Only if you do," he said.

"Bella!" we heard Kennedy yell. we turned our heads and saw her and Anthony smile while beckoning the both of us to come over to them to play.

"I'll think about it…we might want to mention this to Remy," I said and he nodded as we walked to the kids. Edward immediately picked up Kennedy and softly threw her in the air so that she only went a foot up and then caught her.

"The vampire's gonna get us!" Anton yelled. He grabbed my hand and Kennedy followed us running away from Edward.

**Two Months Later**

**Remy POV**

"I'm not against the idea, I just want to hold my own baby in my arms," I said and Asher lightly touched my hair.

"I know, I know, but I just can't fathom the idea of you getting hurt," Asher stated.

"I know that too," I said, "I'll think about it. I know my mom's already looking into it though. Not for herself but for me. I know she's trying to find out who these people are and where they are located. She wants the volturi to be a part of this."

"Didn't your mom tell you? Someone came in with information saying they heard from someone else that the Volturi's name was being used to help these hybrids. That they had told someone that they were a part of the volturi," Asher said. I looked up at him and away from the chimney fire and sat up.

"What…And is it true? Does anyone know who these people are?" I asked. Asher shook his head, "They can't use our name for something without permission," I stated.

"Or if they are a volturi member," Asher said and I nodded. Realization then hit me.

"Cassie…Cassie carries the volturi name…does everyone think she is behind all this?" I asked and he nodded.

"I wish she had told us or just call instead of email. You know no matter what Cassie was always there for me, but I don't think I was there for her as much and I need her advice now," I said, Asher looked at me and nodded. He kissed my head and held me tight.

Three hours later

"Hey," I opened my eyes and saw Asher.

"Go away I'm sleeping," I said and he nodded.

"I know…I emailed Cassie," he said and I opened my eyes wide awake now. "She emailed me back thirty minutes ago and told me to get a burner phone and to call her at the number she gave me," he said. He handed me the phone and the phone number was in place.

"Asher,' I said and he kissed me.

"I'll leave you too alone," he said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I looked at the phone and pressed call. I could hear the phone connecting and then ringing. I'm a bit scared that this is scam. Like I'll here a voice message on the other saying _Hi this is Cassie. If you reached this number than I obviously don't want to talk to you…Gotcha bitch! _The ringing kept on going and going.

"Hello," I heard and I sucked in a breathe. It wasn't Cassie, it sounded like Adrian.

"Adrian…Its Aunt Remy. Is your mom there?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just's putting Lily to bed," I heard her say. I could hear walking and then Adrian tell Cassie I was on the phone.

"Hey, sorry…what's wrong?" I heard her ask.

"Nothing, Everything…I want to have a baby and Asher doesn't want too because of the unknown…I mean, I get that I do, but I just want one. I mean look at mom and dad. I can just be turned if I come close to dying right?"

"Yeah, but we don't know exactly how our bodies will react to having more venom in our systems…I mean will we turn or will we…"

"Die," I said and I heard whisper a yeah.

"I'd still try if I were you. If it's something you want. I would try. I mean, Evan and Roman wanted to have kids right and they didn't know what would happen but they tried. I mean I doubt anything will go wrong. Our bodies are stronger than the average human. Were half vampire and I get that we don't know a thing about a three fourths vampire child. But did we know anything about a child born from two hybrids before. I'd say try, go for it…you'll probably just have to push harder and rest a lot more, drink blood, but that's it. I mean I drank blood with all my kids, but still. I doubt that your bodies going to break in half," she said.

"Cassie, I have to admit I'm scared," I said and I heard her laugh.

"So was I…I don't know how many times I freaked out when I was pregnant with Adrian. I mean I thought I'd be the worst parent in the world. What if she grows up and hates me? What if I drop her? What if, what if, what if, you know…then came what do I do if she doesn't stop crying? But I had Cooper and you have Asher and everyone else. You think about all this stuff, but then when the time comes you forget about everything you had thought about. Its all instinctive. Like we know what they want without actually asking them…You'll be fine as a mom Remy…I mean besides mom, you also taught me things, you watched me, you cared for me…you're a big sister Remy, you already have the instincts," Cassie said.

"Thank you Cassie," I said.

"No problem," she said. I could already picture her smile.

"Hey Cassie," I said.

"Yes RES," she said and I smiled at my old nickname.

"Are you and Cooper the couple that are taking care of the hybrid orphans?" I asked and i didn't get an answer.

"I haven't even heard of this. I mean I have, but I just assumed it was all you guys. Like someone in the family," she said.

"Sure, Sure," I said and I heard her laugh a bit.

"Mom…my tummy hurts," I heard Mason say.

"I'll leave you too it Cassie…don't worry I'll throw the phone in the fire," I said and she laughed.

"It was good to hear from you… I miss you Remy," she said and I nodded.

"I miss you too… tell the kids and cooper hi for me," I said.

"I will…tell asher and everyone hi for me," she said.

"I will…Cassie," I said.

"Yeah," I heard her say.

"Thank you, for you know," I said.

"Always…I'll always be there for you," she said.

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too, Remy...Bye…"

"Bye," I said.

"No! Mason throw up in the bathroom! Sweetie, come on," I heard Cassie say as I hung up. I looked at the phone and then threw it in the bedroom's chimney fire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Adrian POV**

My mom and dad went searching again. Its spring break and they're sure they'll be back before it ends. I hope they are. I know what we're doing is good, but sometimes I want to be selfish and keep them home. I looked out the window and sighed.

"You know if you keep looking out they won't appear," I heard Jesse say. I looked at him and then back out the window.

"Shut up, Jesse," I said and he shook his head. I walked to the play pen and picked Lily up. she rested her head on my shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room and put Lily down. I grabbed some paper and crayons. I pulled another chair to my desk and sat lily down next to me on it. We started to draw and I didn't really care if she got crayon marks on my desk. It's not like she will anyways. Lily can practically draw a Van Gogh painting if she wanted to.

"Hey, you gonna stay in here all day?' I turned my head and saw Rickon.

"Maybe, why?" I asked and he looked at me sheepishly. "You got kicked out didn't you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, I have one more warning, but I…I've been looking at this school and I want to go to it," he said and sat down on my bed. He grabbed my laptop and opened then turned it around when he found the school's page. "The Fountain Valley School of Colorado," he said and I looked through it.

"It's a boarding school in Colorado," I said and he nodded. I let Lily draw and looked at him. "Why do you want to go here?" I asked.

"I get easy access to a teacher; the teacher to student ratio isn't big. I can have a one on one with them. I can also get help with my reading and math. You guys can't keep tutoring me. I can get even more help here."

"We can help you too," I said and he nodded.

"I know, but you can't always help me, you have you own work and others to worry about. Its just boarding school. Besides I can talk to counselors too, I can actually have a chance at college if I go to this place. I've already talked to someone there and they can help me with everything that I've aisled them about," he said and I looked at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked and he nodded. "How do you plan on telling my mom and dad?" I asked.

"I'm just going to ask them, sit them down and ask. I've already applied to the scholarships at the school," I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "A financial advisor told me to." I nodded and looked around the school. It actually looked really nice. I looked at Rickon.

"What about blood?" I asked and he looked at me.

"That's a bit complicated, but I'll figure it out," he said and I nodded.

"Blood," I turned my head and saw Lily, "Blood," she said and started to see if I was bleeding.

"Don't worry squirt no one is hurt," Rickon said and I nodded confirming what he said.

We talked a bit more about this school and then went downstairs for lunch and again for dinner. I gave Lily her bath and then took my own shower. Katya told us to go to bed by ten and well I did. I went to sleep a bit after Lily fell asleep on my bed. Lily refuses to go sleep in her own room when mom and dad aren't here. Something about her feeling unsafe or secure. I don't really know.

**Cassie POV**

I drove the car up to the house. To my right Cooper was asleep. We fought, not each other, but others. Others trying to kill hybrid children who didn't do anything. Hybrid children who just innocently crossed into their territory. Cooper and I went to find one and we ended up with two. We were told about a ten year old girl in the mountains up north of Saskatchewan, Canada. She's not from there, but she ended up there. She walked into a vampire's territory unknowingly.

We found her with said Vampire. She had bruises, but we didn't just find her. We found a boy named Santiago. He did the same. When we saw that this vampire was using the kids as slaves Cooper and I fought. it was the first time that I have ever fought that I mentioned my family being the volturi. I seethed to the Vampire that he was breaking Volturi law and he just laughed. Cooper and I fought him and killed him. Kaylin the girl saw the whole fight; she's still a bit shaken up about seeing someone die. Both she and Santiago agreed to come live with us. Santiago a bit less agreeing but he still came.

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw both of them sleeping. I drove through the road and turned onto our private street. I pulled into our driveway and parked the car. I lightly nudged Cooper and he woke up. I looked into the mirror and saw Santiago wake up from the car stopping its movement.

I popped open the trunk and Santiago got his things. Cooper got our bags and Kaylin's. I lightly nudged Kaylin to see if she'd wake up, but she didn't. I unbuckled her seatbelt and easily carried her in my arms. I saw Katya open the front door and she waved. She introduced herself to Santiago and then hugged Cooper and I. when she hugged me she made sure not to do anything to disturb Kaylin. Katya had gotten their rooms ready for us. she led us to the rooms and Cooper went with Santiago to his and I went to Kaylin's. I opened the door and then went to the bed. with one hand I moved the bed sheets down and lay Kaylin down. I took her shoes off and then put the covers on her. I waved Cooper away when he placed Kaylin's duffel bag on the drawer. I closed the door and turned off the light.

Cooper and I took a shower together. We split up after to check on the kids. I walked back into the room and walked to the second door in our bedroom. I entered it and gasped when I didn't see Lily in her bed. I walked out of Lily's room and ran into Cooper in the room.

"Lily's not in her room," I said worriedly. Cooper smiled and kissed me.

"You might find her in Adrian's," he said and I nodded. I walked out the room and checked on the kids all over again doing a mental count in my head making sure they were all here and kissed each on the forehead. I then opened Adrian's room and Lily was indeed in the bed with Adrian. They were both sleeping, but the covers seemed to be kicked off of them on off the bed. Trust these kids to do that. I grabbed the blankets and put them over the kids. I tucked them in and kissed there forehead. I moved Lily's hand away from the edge of the bed and moved the blanket to cover her more.

"Mommy," I turned my head and saw Lily opening her eyes tiredly.

"Hey, Baby," I whispered and Lily stretched her arms out. I sat down next to her and she tiredly climbed into my lap.

"Lily, where you going?' I heard Adrian tiredly ask.

"Shh, just go back to sleep. I have Lily," I whispered to Adrian.

"Mom," Adrian questioned. She was opening her eyes. Damn kids can they never just stay asleep and listen. "When did you get back?" she asked. I looked at her clock.

"About an hour ago. Go to sleep," I said. I was putting Lily back in the bed so she can sleep.

"No, sleep with me," she said and I nodded. I lay down in the bed with her and Lily climbed over me so I was in the middle. Little smart ass is making sure I can't leave the bed. Lily cuddled close to me and started to fall asleep. Before I knew it Adrian had and arm entwined with my right arm. I sighed and looked at the door when I noticed a figure at it.

"Got caught I see," Cooper said and I can see the smile on his face.

"Shut up," I whispered and he smiled even more. He leaned into the bed and kissed me.

"Go to sleep, I love you," he said and I nodded.

"I love you," I said and got comfortable in Adrian's bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep cradling Lily.


	27. Chapter 27

**Adrian POV**

I woke up and saw my mom in the middle of my bed. No wonder I felt like I couldn't move around my bed a lot. I sighed and got up. I walked to the bathroom and then out of my room. I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was surprised to find a girl there. One I didn't know. She was drinking water. She had a bruise on her cheek and arms. She looked up at me and seemed a bit scared.

"Sorry," she said. She looked down ashamed.

"Its okay…you have nothing to apologize for," I said and grabbed a cup. I served myself apple juice.

"I didn't ask if I could," she whispered.

"If you could drink water. You don't have to ask for that," I said.

"Why not?" she asked me and I sat down across from her. Was she serious?

"Because you need water and food to survive," I said. She looked at me and then away. "I'm Adrian."

"KC," she said and I nodded.

We were both silent after. Just drinking our beverages and looking at and away from each other. It was an awkward silent that I could live with. I looked at her, at KC and wondered what exactly happened to her that she had bruises on her body. I heard footsteps come downstairs and I turned my head.

"Hey," I heard Maxine say.

"Hey," I answered back. She looked at me to KC and mouthed 'what's her name' I mouthed 'KC'.

"Sup, KC," she said and KC looked at her. KC looked beyond surprised. She just seemed outright shocked that Maxine knew her name. "I'm Maxine, but you can call me Max."

"How do you know my name?" KC asked.

"Adrian mouthed me to it," Maxine answered.

"How come she can call you Max, but you've never told me that," I asked.

"Cause you're not special," she answered. I shook my head and she seemed confused.

"Neither am I," KC said and Max ohhed silently to herself. "What makes me special?"

"Were all special in our own unique way," I stated and Maxine rolled her eyes.

The three of us all talked for a bit, but then it got silent again. We then started to tell KC about everyone else. Jesse, Sheldon, Bianca, William, Kadie, Peter, Masen, and Lily. We did tell her about Rickon too, but he's now at that boarding school he was interested in. he applied and got in with a scholarship. He interviewed over webcam with them and he's happy. Like he's really happy and seems better. We told her about everyone and then she told us a bit about Santiago. She met him two months ago when he was captured. She said that he is hard headed and a fighter. But that he really cares and doesn't like people getting hurt.

"Hey, what are you three doing up?" I turned my head and saw my mom.

"Sorry," KC said.

"No need to be Kaylin," my mom said. I practically choked on my drink. My mom looked at me and I looked at her. "Not a word Adrian." I nodded and just smiled at Kaylin. Maxine was smiling at me, because she too knew why I was surprised. My mom's high school bully's name was Kaylin Sven. What? Seriously? What a coincadink.

Soon everyone was awake and we saw a boy come down. He was already showered and dressed for the day. He went up to Kaylin, they had a silent conversation. Kaylin nodded to him and the boy looked around and nodded. He sat down next to her and they didn't say anything else.

"Everyone," my dad said and everyone came into the kitchen, "This is Kaylin Cole Romo, she likes to be called KC. This young man in Santiago Salvador." We all said hi to them and introduced ourselves to them.

"You can call me Santi if you want to," Santiago said and we all nodded. I helped mom with cooking as did Bianca. I swear she was like five when she first moved in with us and now she's like nine. Its weird, she was so small and now not so small.

When we ate breakfast Bianca and Kaylin were talking to each other. They seemed to get along well with each other. Everything was going well so far. When we were done eating I helped mom clean up as did Maxine and Bianca. Every now and then I looked and saw KC cleaning something she didn't have too. I heard the front door open.

"Hey, I'm home," I heard Katya say. I saw KC freeze. She was tense and still. Katya walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how was your breakfast?" she asked.

"It was good, Katya this is KC and Santiago is upstairs," my mom said. My mom motioned for KC to come closer, but KC was frozen in her spot. "KC its okay…she's not going to hurt you." my mom said. Instead KC turned around and ran up the stairs. My mom looked at Katya and then ran after KC.

**Cassie POV**

I ran up after KC and opened her bedroom door. KC was curled up in the corner of the room. My heart broke and I had small flashes of myself doing the same thing back at home after the whole Victoria thing. I walked up to her and slid down next to her.

"Your scared, your terrified…Anywhere is safer than being near a vampire who's stronger than you. if you run they can catch you in a quick second, hurt you and break you. Its safer to be away from them then near them, because at least being away from them you can't really get in trouble," I said and Kaylin looked at me.

"Yeah, how do you know?" she asked and I sighed and looked at her.

"Because what happened to you and Santi happened to me. Except I wasn't used a slave to bring them drinks and food. I was kidnapped out of revenge to get at my parents. I was hurt too and I agree, being away from them is safer than being in perfect view of them. at least away from them they can't see you make a mistake or do something that will get them angry," I said.

"Exactly," she said.

"Yeah, exactly being away from them…only our captors or abusers. Not every vampire is like them. Katya is nothing like them, I promise you that…She's actually like us," I said and Kaylin looked at me. "Katya was married to a man who wasn't as nice as he made people think he was. His entire family was made up of liars, actors who hid who they were. They were mean, rude, and aggressive…Katya was nothing like them though; she was just stuck in their family. She had no way out."

"Until Cassie gave me a way out," I looked up and saw Katya. KC stiffened a bit. "My husband was abusive, demeaning, and horrible like the rest of his family. One day at a party one of them threatened Cassie; Cassie then had all of them thrown into vampire jail. She released me. She gave me some money and told me to live the life I should have. So I did, it was hard at first, but I went back to school and got a job. I owe my life to Cassie," Katya said.

"She's making me sound like a hero…I just like equality and safety. I don't believe in slavery, I don't like the idea of war, I don't like abuse and I definitely don't like children being unsafe and I don't believe in anyone younger than me dying," I said and Katya nodded.

"One of the reason we get along so well," Katya said and I nodded. KC was silent.

"You know Kaylin; you can talk to me or Katya about anything whenever you want to or feel that you need to. No one here is going to hurt you…I know it's a change and it's a lot to take in. I know that at times you want to scream at the world or feel as lost as the day you were born. I know that it may seem like everything is on your shoulders and that the world around you is crumbling. I've been there, Katya has been there. We can help you; I promise no one here is going to hurt you."

"Cassie's right, no one here is going to hurt you. We won't let anyone hurt you," Katya stated and I nodded.

We spoke to each other for a bit longer before we left Kaylin to take a shower and get changed. Downstairs I had a similar talk with Santiago. He was more stubborn that Kaylin, but I know that he knew he could talk to me, Katya, and Cooper anytime he needed to. I then walked outside and watched all the kids play together. Adrian and Maxine have gotten really close. Jessie seems to be annoying Adrian, but I think he has a crush on Adrian. I left Cooper to watch the kids and went to take a shower.

When I was done changing and doing my hair. I left the bathroom and I walked in my room and found Lily on my bed. I sat down on the bed and Lily climbed on my lap and hugged me.

"Lily what's wrong baby?" I asked. She just held on to me. "Lily, what's wrong?" She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Are you leabing again?" she asked me. I looked down at her and inside my mind the word f**k came out.

"No, no I'm not," I said and she looked at me.

"Pwomise," she said. f**k, f**k, f**k… I'm such a bad mom. Lily needs me; they all need me, God I'm a worse mom than I was with Adrian.

"I promise baby. I'm not going anywhere," I said. I hugged Lily close to me and kissed her head. I felt her arm reach out for something and then she leaned back and shoved a book in my face. I chuckled a bit, when I saw the book. "Okay," I said and Lily jumped onto the bed. I sat next to the pillows getting comfortable. Lily did the same. She was then leaning into me. I grabbed the book.

"Read Train," Lily insisted I nodded and she clapped a bit. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Steam Train, Dream Train," I read and opened the book. I flipped to the first page and Lily pointed at the bunny, " Through the darkness, clickety-clack, coming closer, down the track… fold your breathe so you can hear, huffing chuffing drawing near…"

I read the entire book. When I was done I looked down and found Lily asleep clinging onto my shirt. I put the book on the bedside table and picked Lily up. She rested her head sleepily on my shoulder. I moved pillows and made the bed as comfortable as possible. I laid Lily down and then I lay down next to her. I grabbed a blanket and covered us both with it. Lily soon was snuggled close to me and holding onto my shirt again. I shouldn't be leaving anymore. I wonder how much this hurts the other kids too. I looked at Lily and kissed her head. Tonight she's sleeping in the bed with Cooper and I.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cassie POV**

Cooper and I have taken a month off. Well Cooper has, we agreed that the both us can't leave the kids with just Katya. We also agreed that we should find a bigger house. I didn't notice before, but the place is a bit crowded. Then again when was I home to ever notice anything?

Santi and KC are doing well. Santi reminds me a lot of Rickon except that he doesn't get into trouble at school. No, Santi waits until he's outside of school to do something dangerous or get himself into trouble. The other day he was playing soccer with William and somehow managed to kick the ball so hard that it when it hit the car it not only broke the back window, but it also dented the frame. Seriously, Lukas never managed to even do that with anything.

KC is a different story. She talks when she's really comfortable, but besides that she's shy. Her teacher called the house and I answered. She told me that KC doesn't speak up in class and when outside for Lunch she eats outside the library then when she's done spends her time in there. I told the teacher I would talk to KC and I did. Turns out the teacher's never gone into the library. KC has a set of friends that hang out in there too. She told me that her friends are all like her shy, quiet, and like to read.

The other kids have been doing well. Adrian helps Max with her homework every now and then, but have formed a friendship. Sheldon and Mason play around together. Bianca, Peter, and William all are in the same grade, same age, and get along fine. Jesse has also become friends with Adrian and Santi, but like a big brother to KC. Kadie has become a big sister figure to all of the kids. Then there's Lily whom Kadie, Maxine, and KC just can't get enough of. They love her and so does Jesse, but if I told anyone he'd kill me.

I know it seems like they all get along, but they don't. Jesse and Adrian butt heads a lot especially since Jesse picks on Peter. Peter doesn't get along with Santi, Santi doesn't get along with Bianca which in turn gets Max to dislike him because Max has been caring for Bianca since before. If I had to split the kids into two groups based who wouldn't fight or kill each other group one would be Jesse, Santi, Kadie, William, Sheldon, and Lily. Group two would be Adrian, Max, Bianca, KC, Peter, and Mason.

"Hey ," I turned my head and looked at Max. I smiled and she smiled embarrassingly at having been caught.

"What can I do for you Maxine?" I said and she came further into my room.

"I was wondering what we were having for dinner?" she asked me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She never ark's me what's for dinner, No only Adrian, Bianca, Jesse, Peter, and Cooper do.

"Why?" I asked and she twirled around like she didn't know why, like she was just wondering. "That's not working." She stopped and looked at me.

"I was wondering if you can make pizza," she said and I looked at her.

"Pizza, like the round bread with sauce, cheese, and pepperoni?' I asked and she nodded.

"Peter said that it's good and then Adrian agreed, but I've never had any," she said. I looked at Max shocked. I mean I probably shouldn't be, but still. Pizza is universal; everyone must have had a slice of pizza. I stood up and walked out the room. I whistled as if I was making an announcement. All the kids came into the living room.

"Raise your hand if you've had pizza before," I stated and all my kids raised their hands. Lily looked confused, but when she looked up at Adrian and Adrian nodded Lily put her hand up happily. Okay, besides my children, William and Kadie, it's Jesse, Sheldon, Bianca, Max, Santi, and KC who have never had pizza.

"Wow," Cooper said and I nodded.

"Yup," I said in agreement.

"So can we have pizza?" Max asked with a smile. I looked at Cooper.

"The thing is Cassie and I don't really like Pizza unless it's from an authentic Italian place and the chef cook is Italian," Cooper said. Adrian and looked at us both shocked.

"Are you serious?" Adrian asked me and I nodded, "Mom do you know how expensive that is. When you and dad ordered Pizza before to take home how much was it?" Adrian asked.

"Well we'd get two large and one medium. It was around fifty bucks," Cooper stated and I looked at him.

"You spent fifty bucks for authentic Italian pizza?" Kadie asked as if Cooper and I were insane. Cooper and I nodded.

"Forget pizza then lest have pasta?" Maxine said shaking her head looking at me and cooper.

"Now, hold on. There is a place that your mom and I make an exception for?" Cooper stated.

"What Toppers?" Adrian asked. I hissed at the idea of eating there pizza.

"No, Antonio's New York's Pizza. Handmade and tossed dough, homemade sauce," Cooper said.

"No company bought or frozen cheese, meat, and vegetables," I said and Cooper smiled while nodding his head.

"You two are too in love for your own good…Its gross," Jesse said and Cooper and I scoffed at him.

"Fine, then no pizza," I said.

"What! No! He didn't mean it!" I heard all the kids say at different times.

"Okay, Okay…Lily what kind of Pizza do you want?" I asked and she looked at me and shrugged. "I think Lily wants meat lovers," I said while turning to Cooper. He started to write it down. "Max what kind?" I asked.

"Pepperoni," she said and Cooper wrote it down.

"Bianca?"

"Peter told me of one with pinapple on it."

"Hawaiin," I said, "Sheldon?"

"Cheese," he said questioningly.

"Jesse?"

"Pepperoni and sausage," he questioned. I nodded. KC and Santi were talking to each other.

"Santi," I said

"Ughh…KC and I saw this commercial once. It was a pizza with barbecue sauce, chicken, bacon, and pineapple. Its what we both would like," he said. I looked at cooper and cooper shrugged.

"My children?" I asked.

"Pepperoni, and vegetarian," Peter, Adrian, and Mason said.

"Wings," Lily stated and I laughed but nodded.

I told the kids to go back to what they were doing and looked at Cooper. I walked towards him and looked at the list. Nine pizza's. That sounds good. I looked at the time and saw it was only five noon. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Yes, can I order nine pizza's for pick up?" I asked. the person on the other line said yes, "Okay can I get two large pepperoni, one large Cheese, a small meat lovers, one medium Hawaiin, One medium Pepperoni and Sausage, One medium Barbeque Chicken Bacon Luau, and one medium vegetarian," I said. God it took forever just for me to say them.

"Don't forget the soda, and breadsticks," Cooper whispered in my ear like a starving teenager.

"Can I also get, two bags of breadsticks, and four two liter sodas," I asked. The woman on the other line added that to the order. "Oh one of each soda is fine." I looked at Cooper and smiled, "Yes, its Cooper Davenport…Okay thank you."

"Why my name?" Cooper asked.

"Because you're picking them up," I said and he sighed. I grabbed my purse from the coat hanger and took my wallet out. I opened my wallet and handed him sixty five dollars.

"One thirty," he said and I handed him a dollar bill.

"One thirty two?" he asked.

"One thirty one and seventy nine cents," I said as I leaned into him. He nodded and I kissed him.

"When will it be ready?" he asked in between kisses.

"In an hour and thirty minutes," I said and he nodded. We kissed and I had half a mind to do it in the kitchen, but I stopped and walked up the stairs. Cooper followed me and we went into the room. I locked the door and we continued kissing. I took off Cooper's shirt and he mine. he fumbled with the button of my shorts and I leaned in to kiss him more.

"Mommy, I don't feel good anymore," I heard, It was too close though. Cooper and I stopped and turned our heads towards the door. Lily was standing right at the end of the bed.

"I thought you locked the door," I stated. I saw Kadie walking past the now opened. I heard footsteps stop abruptly and then again. Kadie's head popped into the doorway. I covered myself and Cooper in blankets.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Lily said again. Kadie looked at us shocked. She then started to laugh.

"Hey, Lily why don't me and you go get some medicine," Kadie said and took Lily's hand. I mouthed a thank you and I could hear Kadie laughing once she closed the door.

Cooper and I got changed quickly and I fixed my hair. I brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face. I got out of the bathroom and let cooper use it for obvious reason. I walked down the stairs and once in the living room Kadie and Katya just looked at me and laughed. I shook my head and walked up to Lily. I bent down to be at level with her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"My tummy hurts," she said and I nodded.

"Well you ate breakfast and lunch. Did you eat anything else?" I asked and she shook her head. Her face grew worried immediately I quickly grabbed for the garbage can and when I got to Lily she started to throw up. Thankfully inside the garbage can.

I held her hair back ad rubbed her back. She stopped for a second and I could hear her sniffling. She threw up again though and she was crying. I looked at Katya and motioned for water. Katya brought me a cup of water and after a few seconds I had lily take some water rinse her mouth and spit out into the garbage can. I put the glass in the sink and had cooper take out the garbage. I carried Lily up and took her upstairs. I had Lily wash brush her teeth and as I started a warm bath. When she was done I took her temperature and it was only one degree below a hybrids average temperature.

I started a bath with Luke warm water. I helped Lily out of her clothes and undid her pony tail. She sat down in the bath and looked at me. I apologized over and over in my head to her. I really am sorry that she's feeling this way. I let her play in the bath and then I washed her hair. When we were done with her Bath I decided that instead of changing into other clothes I just to change into pj's. I helped her into her pajamas and dried her hair.

When I was done drying her hair. I just sat down on the rocking chair in her room with Lily on my lap. Lily was resting her head on my chest sitting sideways. I just held her and rocked back and forth. Lily wasn't falling asleep though. We just enjoyed the silence. I heard Cooper leave and I decided to get up. Lily whined that she didn't want to, but I carried her downstairs anyways.

"Aww Lily what's wrong?" Max asked. Lily just cried and hid her head in the crook of my neck. I looked into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the children's medicine. Hybrids have to take double what a human does. I sat Lily down on my lap as I poured the medicine.

"Nooo, I don't want to," Lily said and I nodded knowing she didn't want to. Hell when I three I didn't want to either.

"Come on Lily, just this and that's it okay. It'll make you feel better I promise," I said and she shook her head. This is why Cooper left twenty minutes before the pizza is ready to be picked up. Chicken, he could never handle giving the kids medicine

"Noo," Lily said.

"If you take it I'll call daddy to get the ice pops," I compromised; Lily looked at me and shook her head. "Lily, you have to take this. " She shook her head but opened her mouth. I tipped the cup of medicine in her mouth and she drank it. She spluttered once, but she took it all and cried.

I got a cup of apple juice and gave it her to drink. Lily refused to be put on the ground or be anywhere away from me. I'm like her security blanket when she's not feeling well. I put paper plates on the island and cups on the table. By the time I was done setting the table Cooper came back home. He popped his head into the kitchen and sighed.

"How'd it go?" he asked with a smile.

"Easier than when Peter had the flu," I said and he nodded. When Peter had the flu he was five and flu around the house to get away from us. It was horrible. I did laugh though because Peter only came down and when he did he threw up on Cooper.

"Foods here," Cooper said and I shushed him. Lily wasn't asleep, but he was right next to her. All the kids washed their hands. Cooper set the pizzas on the island and opened them all. He put our Meat Lover's on the stove though. I looked at all of them. I underestimated the sizes of the pizzas. The medium pizzas were large, the large pizzas were like an extra large, and a small was like a medium. One by one the kids came and they got in a line, grabbed a plate and then pizza. They then sat down. I grabbed a small slice of Vegetarian pizza for Lily and Cooper and grabbed slices of our meat lovers and sat down.

The kids all were eating the pizza. I looked at the ones who've never had pizza and they were all surprised. They were enjoying it though. I looked at Lily and get her to eat a bit of her small slice, but she couldn't all of it. I gave her Canada dry soda that Cooper was smart enough to get. She drank it and she even ate a breadstick and drank some more Canada dry.

The kids finished one pepperoni, the cheese, the Hawaiian and the Vegetarian. We had half of a pepperoni left, half of pepperoni and sausage, and six slices of the barbeque left. I helped the kids clean up and then walked up the stairs. Cooper had taken Lily up to brush her teeth. I walked into the room and saw Cooper holding a crying Lily.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She got sick again," Cooper said and I nodded. I sat down next to him and Lily turned to me. I cradled her in my arms and rubbed her back. I sat up against the bed frame and played some calming music. I continued to rub her back.

I looked down at Lily after twenty minutes. I moved the blankets and adjusted the pillows. I lay Lily down on the bed and covered her in the blankets. I changed into my pajamas and went downstairs to tell the kids to go to bed. I walked around the house closing and locking the doors and windows. I turned off the lights and with Cooper we checked the other rooms to make sure the kids were going to bed. After we saw all the kids were in there own rooms we walked into our own room and lay in our bed with Lily in-between us.


End file.
